


The god's Virgin

by Accident, Papa_Lazarou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Impregnation, John is a God, M/M, Mpreg, Sherlock is a virgin sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa_Lazarou/pseuds/Papa_Lazarou
Summary: Sherlock's village is dying out because of a curse thats plagued it for hundreds of years. The only way to save the village is to send a virgin to be sacrificed. Sherlock is chosen and meets the god of fertility, John...





	1. Sacrificial meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Yay new rp from tumblr!

Sherlock shakes from the cold and the wind as he walks from his village. He had been chosen. It was an honor they told him. His family should be proud. He should feel overjoyed. But all he felt was cold. He was a sacrifice plain and simple. The village picked him to go to the mountain and die. To be picked off by the god who lived there. The village people were dying of old age but not enough babies were being born to replace them. He was told this happens every hundred years or so, so they send a Virgin to the mountain. Then babies are delivered to the village and more babies are born. He was single handedly going to save his people but he didn’t want to. He didn’t choose this. He hated the clothes they made him wear, sheer silks and see through fabrics. His body was on display and the cold wind only made it worse. After hiking for hours he finally made it to the mouth of a cave.

Inside the cave was a roaring fire, to keep the chill at bay. In the shadows of the flames, sat a large dark figure, indistinguible from the shadows themselves. It watched as Sherlock stepped into the cave and smiled ruefully. A male, and handsome. Very handsome. He would make good babies. The shadows moves quickly, scratching against the stone on one side of the cave then the other, before pushing a bowl of meat to the man.

Sherlock stomach growls as he sees the meat. He kneels and eats quickly, starving and absolutely ravenous.

“Who are you?” The figure calls, their deep voice raspy from a hundred years of not speaking.

Sherlock stills and slowly stands. “I am called Sherlock. I’ve been sent to this place to appease the god who oversees my village.” 

The figure sighs and steps out of the shadows. He looks exactly like Sherlock’s most perfect figure. He is male and much shorter than Sherlock, with greying hair which is cropped. “Another one? Look I’m sorry but your village is destined to die. The other reason this keeps happening is because I obligated to use you as they want me to. I’m sorry.”

Sherlock frowns. “I don’t understand.”

“They ask me to give them children, they give me a gift in return, if I turn them down... they’re the only people who remember me, if I stop, then I’ll be forgotten then I’ll die.” He shrugs. “I’m sorry they chose you to do this.”

Sherlock blinks. “You’re joking.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t like this arrangement any more than you. That village, your village, every other God has tried to destroy it, that’s why you almost die out every hundred years, but they’re tenacious. They come to me, the one God who can bring them back from the death.” He shrugs. “Why don’t you give me a name? I know that you have one for me.”

“John..” Sherlock whispers.

“John.” John smiles. “I like that name. I think it suits what I look like don’t you?” He asks. He goes to the back of the cave and gets a large furry coat. “We can just talk for tonight, then tomorrow we’ll go to my home, the following night we’ll have to do our jobs.” He explains.

Sherlock nods, still not sure how this is supposed to go. “I hope I’m to your linking.” He says softly.

John drapes the coat over Sherlock’s shoulder. “Of course you are.” John smiles. “Eat up, I don’t want you to be hungry. I’m sure you have questions for me, why don’t you ask them. I’ve been asked every question you can imagine, there’s no need to be embarrassed.” He explains softly.

Sherlock blushes and nods, continuing to eat. “How did you become the god of my village?”

“I- I’m not the God of your village. I’m the God of love and fertility. That’s why I look like this, and you had a name for me. There was a war, long, long ago your village elders fought and brought the Gods into it. They almost wiped the village out but called a truce. The Gods cursed your village to descend until it turned to rubble. All the Gods but me, what was the God of fertility to do in a war? So they called on me to give them children. They offered a human virgin. They thrusted the first one into my arms. Over time other villages have forgotten my brethren. I don’t even remember their names.” John says sadly. “But your village remembers, and as the curse plies on, so does your village, determined to stay alive.” He explains.

Sherlock bites his lip as he thinks. “If I promise to me yours for eternity will you break the curse?”

“It’s not my curse to break. Your village will continue to decline, you would still have to give them children.” John says softly. “I’m sure you don’t want to be have children you have to give away for the rest of your life.” He explains.

Sherlock frowns and nods. “What.. What if they left the village? It’s the village that’s cursed right?”

“Possibly. But a village is not just buildings. It’s the people that live in it.” John says softly. “I wasn’t there when the curse was made, I’m sorry I don’t know.” He explains. “Eat up, you’re going to need your strength. I promise tomorrow’s dwelling will be better than here.”

Sherlock nods and eats. “Do you only come here for the offering?”

John nods. “It’s cold and dark. It’s not very nice. But it’s where the council sends you, so I come. May I ask, a lot of people before you have lied about being a virgin, are you really one?” He asks. “I just wanted a starting base.”

Sherlock blushes brightly and nods. “I am. People don’t really like me. I’m guessing that’s also part of the reason they sent me here..”

“I like you.” John shuffles closer to Sherlock and wraps an arm around his shoulders. “I like you a lot. You’re caring. Most others are either petrified or too into it. They’ll throw themselves at me naked, expecting me to be nothing more than someone to use them.” He explains. “But do you- do you understand what sex is?”

“Some. But as I understand it I cannot carry children.” Sherlock blushes and relaxes into John, liking the warmth that comes from him.

John sighs. “You can with me. I can get anyone pregnant. Male, female, old or young.” He explains. “As the pregnancy goes on, your body will change, inside, it won’t hurt. But your womb with grow and there will be new passages for when the babies are born.” He explains.

“Oh..” Sherlock nods, feeling a bit sick.

“I’m sorry. They should be telling you this. Come on, you’ve had a long walk, come on, stand up.” John says, helping Sherlock to stand. “It’s not very comfortable but there’s a bed, do you want me to sleep on the floor?” He asks.

“They didn’t like me. They didn’t talk to me. They wanted to be rid of me so I left when they sent me away.” Sherlock shakes his head. “Stay with me?”

John nods and lays Sherlock on the bed before laying beside him, “I’m sorry they treated you like that. But it’s okay now, I’m going to look after you. You’re going to be treated like royalty, and all you have to do is grow some babies, I’ll always be by your side, waiting on you hand and foot.” He smiles softly.

Sherlock blushes and nods, never having been actually cared for before. He was orphaned as a baby which was rare for the village who could barely have enough children to stay viable. He was an outcast and ostracized from everything. He finally started to feel like he belonged somewhere.

John smiles and tentatively kisses Sherlock’s forehead. “Tell me how you’re feeling, cold, hungry, nervous. Let me help you Sherlock, everything will be so much easier if you do.” He smiles.

“Cold.” Sherlock blushes, wanting to be cuddled more.

John wraps the blanket tighter around them before shuffling closer and holding Sherlock tightly. “You’re going to be okay. I’m sorry that there’s only going to be us two. I wish there was more. I really wish there was more.” He says sadly, missing his friends and siblings and fellow Gods.

Sherlock cuddles into him. “Tell me about you. Your people. Where you come from.”

“We came from you. When humans create a religion, a God, they become real. We were once the most powerful of Gods, the most followers, but then Christianity came along and everyone believed in that God, and forgot about us. All but me. Sherlock I’m sorry, it used to be so vibrant, so full of life, but it’ll just be us two.” He explains.

“You can’t remember them.. Can you?” Sherlock asks softly, gently caressing John’s face.

John shakes his head. “They disappeared when humans forgot about them. That was a long long time ago.” He says sadly. “I’ve been reading all the books in the ground, trying to find their name their diaries.” He whispers, leaning into Sherlock’s touch.

“If I find them and believe in them they’ll come back?” Sherlock asks, running his fingers through John’s hair.

John nods. “It would be better if the village believed in them. But yes, that would work. Sherlock please, you’re going to be pregnant, with twins. I don’t want to put any more strain on your body.” He explains sadly. “You’re the most important thing.”

“You’re important to me. I want you to be happy. This must be such a horrible existence for you. Constantly being used and abused like a breeding stud.” Sherlock frowns.

John shrugs. “I fall in love with the human they send and then just as quickly they pass away. They always pass away. They always die.” He says softly. “I’ve gotten used to it. There’s nothing to feel anymore.” He says softly.

Sherlock frowns, more sorry for John who’s been used and tortured with heartbreak for an unimaginable amount of time than for himself. “I’m sorry..”

John shakes his head. “Anyway we should be talking about you. You’re the one that’s just been sent away to be... used. To be pregnant.” He says softly.

Sherlock shrugs. “You’re nice. First I thought when I came up here you’d kill me. Or eat me. Or both since they never explained. They just said the sacrifices never came back to the village. So this is going much better than I thought it would.”

“I sent one back once, a sacrifice I mean, and they... the village said it was bad luck so they kicked her out. It’s better for you if you stay with me. I’ll take care of you for the rest of your life.” John explains. He places his hand on Sherlock’s hip and strokes his thumb over the thin material.

Sherlock blushes and nods, relaxing into John’s touch. “I’d rather be with you than with them..”

“That’s why I’m trying to be nice, they’ve never been nice to the people... to you.” John explains. “Tell me your perfect sex. What happens, who's on top? Do we play?” He asks softly.

Sherlock blushes. “I never really liked the idea of putting my penis in someone. But I like the idea of one in me.” He blushes brighter.

“That’s okay. Most people don’t. That’s how you’ll be... you’ll get pregnant anyway. Is there anything you want me to wear or do to you before I enter you?” John asks, he sighs heavily, knowing that his breath will calm Sherlock down, and be more open to talking about the subject.

Sherlock relaxes into John, his whole body melting against him. “I want to be showered in praise. I need it. I want you to tell me I’m a good boy. I want you to mean it when you say it. I want you to want me like I want you.” Sherlock mumbles.

John smiles. “You are a good boy. You’re so brave. You’re saving your village single handedly. You’re beautiful and will produce beautiful children. I want to make children with you. I want you to be happy in my arms. You’re so brave and excellent. I want you for the rest of time.” He praises, stroking Sherlock’s hair and cheek and hip, and anywhere he could reach.

Sherlock blushes brightly and presses closer, tearing up a bit. “Want you..”

John lays Sherlock on his back and lays flush on top of him. “If you want me to stop, just say so. I’m not going to force you to do anything.” He promises.

Sherlock nods and smiles softly. “I want you.” He wraps his arms around John.

John kisses Sherlock softly, “you’re the most beautiful person they’ve sent in such a long time. You’re so handsome. I could get lost in your eyes, feel your hair forever.” He says between kisses.

Sherlock kisses John back, wrapping his legs around John’s hips. “I’m yours. Always.” He mumbles against John’s lips.

John smiles. “I’ll take good care of you. Forever and always.” He promises. “Would you like to take this any further?” He asks.

Sherlock blushes and nods. “Please.”

John smiles and gently takes the clothing off Sherlock. “You’re beautiful.” He says softly. John kisses down Sherlock neck and chest, holding him close.

Sherlock blushes and moans softly.

John looks up at Sherlock. “Are you okay? You’re not saying much, are you cold?” He asks softly.

“I’m okay. I want more of you.” Sherlock blushes and smiles shyly.

John smiles, “how far would you like to go?” He asks softly.

“I want you naked too.” Sherlock blushes and smiles.

John smiles and gets undressed. “Is this Okay?” He asks softly.

Sherlock blushes and nods. “You’re very handsome. Do you look like this to everyone?”

“I look like your ideal partner.” John explains, “But I like this body, it’s strong.” He smiles.

Sherlock smiles and nods. “You can change parts if you don’t like them. I want you to be comfortable too.” He nuzzles John.

“No, I’ve never felt like that.” John explains. “Would you like to see anything different?” He asks.

Sherlock shakes his head as he looks John over. “You’re perfect.” He whispers and then raises a brow as he looks at Johns shoulder. “You have a scar?”

“I’m sorry, I was hit in the war, by my brethren. It’s the only part of my appearance that stays constant.” John explains. “I’m sorry if you don’t like it.”

“No no. I like it. It’s a constant. Something permanent about you.” Sherlock nuzzles him.

John smiles and kisses him softly. “Thank you.” He says softly.

Sherlock smiles and kisses him back.

John holds Sherlock gently as he deepens the kiss.

Sherlock presses closer, holding onto John.

John smiles, “lets go to sleep, I’m sure you’re tired from your trek, tomorrow I’ll show you around my home.” He says softly.

“Okay..” Sherlock cuddles into him.

John rolls then on their sides and holds Sherlock close. “You’re safe. I won’t let anyone hurt you, ever again.” He promises.

Sherlock nods and cuddles into him, knowing John can feel the scars all over his back and body but can’t bring himself to care.

John frowns as he feels the scars on Sherlock. He waits until he knows Sherlock is sound asleep before magically transporting them to his cottage on the edge of a large gold castle. They land in bed, and John just manages to pull the covers up around them before he falls into a deep sleep.

Sherlock stays close to John, pressing close. He feels the bed change but is too tired to wake. He holds onto John and keeps him close, not wanting to lose him.

John sleeps deeply, using his magic to transport them both draining his energy. He keeps Sherlock’s presses against him, not moving a muscle as he sleeps.


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tells Sherlock about his fellow gods and goddesses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! (o^^o)

When Sherlock wakes the bed is empty and he’s alone. He looks around the opulent room, touching the sheets that feel like clouds.

John comes back into a few moments later, carrying breakfast on a tray. “I thought you would be hungry.” He says softly, as he sets the tray down and climbs back under the covers, sitting up.

Sherlock cuddles into John’s side immediately. “It smells amazing. I’ve never seen food like this before. It’s all so.. pretty.” He says softly as he looks at the tray of food. 

John smiles. “It’s god food. I’ve mixed it into human food as well.” He explains. “I’ve had breakfast, so this is all for you.” He says softly.

“It’s so much..” Sherlock’s mouth water as he looks at the food. He slowly starts to eat.

John kisses Sherlock’s hair. “I’m sorry, I’ll refine it tomorrow, but you’ll have carrying twins, and I want to make sure you’re strong enough.” He says softly.

“No no it’s wonderful. I’ve just never seen so much food in one place at one time in my life.” Sherlock relaxes against John as he eats.

John smiles and rubs Sherlock’s back as he holding his close. “I’ll make you whatever you want, whenever you want. You’re my King.”

Sherlock blushes and smiles shyly. “Can I have a kiss?”

John smiles and kisses Sherlock softly. “You don’t need to ask for kisses or cuddles. I’m always going to be here for you.” He promises. “I do have a question, your pregnancies, they can either be a normal length, nine months, or I can speed it up and make it only four months.” He offers.

Sherlock kisses him back softly. “Faster maybe?”

John nods. “Faster is more painful, all the pain that you would feel in the nine months is concentrated into the four, but I’ll always be here to help you, I can take some of the pain, as well. Do you know how many children you’ll be baring?” He asks.

“How many?” Sherlock bites his lip.

“Two at a time, I found long ago that’s the best course, but you’re going to have to carry ten overall. That means you’re going to have to be pregnant five times. We don’t have to rush it. I can make it so they don’t age, you can take a few years over baring them.” John explains. “I can make this place exist out of time, meaning one second in your village takes longer here.” He explains.

Sherlock blushes and nods. “I want to be with you as long as possible.”

“I know Sherlock, and we can, but I’m not strong enough to do that forever. If the other Gods were here then maybe.” John says sadly. “If they were here we could make you a God and be together forever.” He explains.

Sherlock nuzzles him. “How do we bring them back?”

“We have to find their names, who they are first.” John sighs. “Then we will have to tell the children you bare. I can make them remember. They will be regarded as royalty in the village, so the village will believe them, hopefully that will bring them back.” He explains, not putting faith in his plan.

Sherlock nods. “After I’m with child we need to go to earth. We need to look for scrolls, books. Evidence of their existence. Statues.” 

John nods. “I’ve been looking. I’ve been searching for private diaries up here, to find anything that links a name to person.” He bites his lip. “They’re my brothers and sisters and they’re all gone. My whole family. They were my village, and they’ve disappeared.” He says sadly.

“I’ll find them. I promise.” Sherlock cuddles John close.

John smiles and kisses Sherlock’s head. “Have you finished eating? I can tidy it away as you get washed.” He offers.

Sherlock nods, having eaten a good amount. “Will you bathe with me?”

John nods. “Of course I can. Be running the water in and I’ll get rid of your food.” He says softly, standing up and taking the tray of food back into the kitchen.

Sherlock slowly gets in, moaning as the water feels so good.

John quickly gets rid of the rubbish and goes into the bathroom. He sinks down into the bath and pulls Sherlock to lay on him.

Sherlock melts right into John, pressing close.

John smiles and wraps his arms around Sherlock. “You’re different to the rest of the people they sent, your ancestors.” He whispers. “They normal send the most promiscuous and sexually active person in the village. But you’re different. You’re so full of tender love, I like it.” He says softly.

Sherlock blushes. “No one has treated me the way you have. I.. I feel safe and cared for.”

“That’s because you are. I trust you. I will always trust you. I like caring for you, it becomes my role. I make you safe and cared for.” John explains. “I help and if you have any nerves about anything, I try to quell them.”

Sherlock smiles softly and nods. He bites his lip before leaning in and kissing John.

John smiles and holds Sherlock close. “You don’t have to be nervous to kiss me. I’m always happy to receive.” He says softly.

Sherlock smiles and kisses him again.

John slowly deepens the kiss tangling his fingers into Sherlock’s curls.

Sherlock presses closer, wrapping his arms around John’s neck.

John moves his hands down Sherlock’s back until their holding Sherlock’s arse.

Sherlock moans and rocks against John, presses his arse back into John’s hands.

John smiles. “You’ve got a perky arse.” He mumbles against Sherlock’s lips.

“Yeah? You like it?” Sherlock nips at his lips.

John smiles and nods. “How far do you want me to go?” He asks. “How about you sit up on my lap.”

“I want you.” Sherlock blushes and nods, moving to sit on John’s lap.

John smiles, his cock hardening. “Why don’t I help you open up and then you can try feeling my cock in you.” He suggests softly, rubbing Sherlock’s thighs.

Sherlock blushes and smiles shyly. “Please.”

John smiles and gently pushes one finger inside Sherlock. “Tell me if I hurt you. This shouldn’t be painful. You should feel nice and happy.” He explains.

Sherlock blushes and moans softly, hips rocking gently. “More.”

John smiles and adds another finger. “You look so pretty up there.” He smiles.

“Yeah?” Sherlock blushes and smiles shyly.

“Yeah.” John smiles. He rocks his fingers slowly, letting Sherlock slowly widen.

Sherlock moans and kisses John deeply, feeling his fingers inside him.

“Does this feel okay? Tell me what you feel.” John says softly.

“Feels good. Like I keep wanting more if you side me.” Sherlock blushes, never having felt this before.

John smiles and carefully adds another finger. “All you need to do is ask. I’m your God, I serve you.” He says softly.

“Can I see your..” Sherlock blushes and looks down at Johns crotch.

John nods and shifts so his groin is out of the water. “Just like my apparence, my... everything is your perfect size.” He smiles.

Sherlocks mouth waters as he sees John’s cock. “You’re right. It’s perfect. All of you is perfect.”

John smiles. “If you ever want me to change anything I can, Sherlock.” He says softly. “Are you ready to sit on it?” He asks.

“Please please. I want it.” Sherlock blushes brightly, feeling as if his hole is dripping with neediness.

John smiles and gently lowers Sherlock’s onto his cock. “That’s good Sherlock, don’t move yet, let yourself acclimatise.” John smiles. “Do you want to... have the children now or wait a little longer?” He asks.

Sherlock moans and arches, never having felt this good. “Whatever you want. I just want you inside me always.”

“No Sherlock, you decide. This is your body and I’ll never force you to carry children if you don’t want to. You choose what you want and when, and I’ll give it to you.” John says softly, cupping Sherlock’s cheek and making him look John in the eyes.

Sherlock blushes and kisses John’s hand. “No children this time.”

John nods. “Okay, But we can still have fun.” He smiles, snapping his hips up into Sherlock.

Sherlock moans loudly. “Yes!”

John smiles and does it again, liking how Sherlock’s voice echoes through the bathroom.

“Oh John!” Sherlock moans and arches, his hips rocking.

John smiles. “That’s it.” He thrusts again hitting Sherlock’s spot, “let yourself go. Let all your worries and anxiety go. Let yourself relax and feel.” He moans softly.

Sherlock whimpers and mewls, melting into John as he let’s go.

“Well done Sherlock, you’re taking this so well.” John says as he slowly settles into a rhythm.

“Love feeling you inside me. You’re perfect.” Sherlock moans softly, holding onto John.

John smiles, “I love you sitting on me.” He replies as he makes his thrusts stronger.

Sherlock whimpers and kisses John deeply.

John smiles and speeds up, wanting Sherlock to comes. He bites and nibbles at Sherlock’s lips, knowing they’re going to come away bruised.

Sherlock cries out and comes hard.

John moans loudly and pulls Sherlock off his cock before coming loudly into the water.

Sherlock pants and leans into him.

John leans back and wraps his around Sherlock, holding him close.

Sherlock cuddles into him.

John smiles and plays with Sherlock’s hair. “How was that? Did you like it? Would you prefer me to do anything different next time?” He asks.

“It was perfect. You’re perfect.” Sherlock mumbles.

John smiles. “How about I wash you, and then we can go to the library?” He suggests, “unless you want a tour.”

“Library first then tour?” Sherlock smiles.

John nods. “I’ll take you to my favourite spot this evening, as the sunsets.”

“Okay.” Sherlock smiles and nods.

John gets the loofa and some gel and starts to gently wash Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes and relaxes.

John smiles and washes Sherlock’s hair afterwards, massaging his scalp and teasing his curls. “I could play with your hair all day.” He comments.

Sherlock moans as he feels Johns fingers in his hair. “I’d love it if you did.”

John smiles, playing with Sherlock’s hair. “Tell me about back home. Who did you live with, was there anyone there you liked?” He asks.

“I was abandoned as a child. I lived with some family’s but they always gave me back to the home. I grew up there alone because all of the other children were taken in.” Sherlock hums softly.

“Oh Sherlock, I’m sorry. You would think that a village that deserpately needs children would take better care of them.” John says softly. “I can go down if you like, speak to the elders, get them to look after the children in the home before we entertain giving them children.” He offers.

“No. I was unwanted because I was strange and I made them uneasy. I.. I knew things about them. About their lives. And I said it. They didn’t like their secrets aired.” Sherlock frowns.

John holds Sherlock close. “Never ever hold your tongue in front of me, okay? I will never be angry with whatever you have to say. It’s nice to be able to talk to someone, about anything, I’m... it’s lonely being here on my own.” He explains.

Sherlock blushes and nods, kissing John. “I love you..”

“I love you too.” John smiles.

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles John.

John smiles, “I know you like being close, but if you lean back a little I can get washed and they we can go to the library.”

“Okay.” Sherlock blushes and smiles, leaning back and letting John continue.

John quickly washes himself, and climbs out of the bath, before picking Sherlock up and wrapping a gown around him.

Sherlock blushes and nuzzles John, lining to be pampered.

John smiles and grabs a towel, drying Sherlock’s hair.

Sherlock smiles and leans in, kissing John.

John kisses Sherlock back and holds him close. “You’re one of the best people I’ve had in a long, long time.” He whispers.

“I’m yours. Always.” Sherlock nuzzles him.

John smiles and picks Sherlock up. “There’s no one else around, would you like to keep your robe on or change into some clothing?” He asks.

“Robe.” Sherlock smiles and relaxes into John’s arms.

John smiles and carries Sherlock towards the library. He sits Sherlock in the window seat and sits by his feet. “This has all the information of all the Dieties, and all your world. I hope, I hope we can find my brothers and sisters in here.”

“I will. I promise.” Sherlock nods, determination obvious.

John rests a hand on Sherlock’s knee. “It doesn’t matter if you can’t. We need to find their names, appearance and what they control.” He explains.

Sherlock nods and looks around at the books and scrolls.

John kisses Sherlock softly. “Let me get you a book.” He says softly, standing up.

Sherlock kisses him back and nods.

John goes off and gets two large books. “Here we are. I’ve been trying to got around the books in order.” He explains. “Which one would you like?”

“Mm that one.” Sherlock picks the larger of the two.

John smiles and passes the book to Sherlock. He picks up his feet and sits down with Sherlock’s feet in his lap. “You don’t have to read it all.” He explaine

“I know but I will.” Sherlock gets comfortable. He reads for a while, not noticing he’s massaging Johns lap with his feet while he concentrates on reading.

John smiles and places a hand on Sherlock’s feet, not wanting to get aroused.

“Mm?” Sherlock looks up.

“You’re rubbing my cock with your foot. It’s distracting.” John smiles.

“Oh! I’m sorry.” Sherlock blushes brightly.

John shakes his head. “It’s okay.” He smiles, leaning across to kiss Sherlock.

Sherlock kisses him back softly, still blushing.

John smiles as he pulls back. “What are you thinking, beautiful?” He asks.

“How happy and light you make me feel.” Sherlock smiles softly.

John smiles. “I’m glad I can make you feel that way.” He says softly. “How about we finish reading our chapters and then I’ll make you feel even happier.” John suggests with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Sherlock laughs and nods. “How about I use my mouth on you while you read?”

“I’ll never be able to concentrate with you down there.” John chuckles.

“Mm you don’t have to concentrate. All you have to do is read and I’ll concentrate.” Sherlock goggles.

“How am I to read if I can’t concentrate?” John asks.

Sherlock shrugs and leans in, kissing Johns neck. “You’re a god. Can’t you figure a way out?”

John frowns. “But I want to enjoy it fully with you.” He says softly.

Sherlock blushes and nods. “Okay.” He nuzzles him.

John smiles and holds Sherlock close, “are you ready for my seed?” He asks softly.

“Yes.” Sherlock blushes and nods.

John kisses Sherlock quickly. “Finish reading and I’ll give it to you.” He says softly. “I’m always going to be here to help you.” He promises.

“And I am for you.” Sherlock smiles and kisses John back before starting to read again.

John smiles as he goes back to reading, sighing when he ends the chapter and can’t find any mention of his brothers and sisters. He looks over to Sherlock, waiting for him to finish.

“I.. I think I have something.” Sherlock says softly.

John moves until he’s beside Sherlock. “What do you have? Show me.” He states.

“Here. It’s a line about a family tree possibly in a scroll. I don’t know where it is though.” Sherlock frowns.

John takes the book and turns it upside down. “It’s in the throne room.” He looks sadly at Sherlock. “I- I don’t want to go in there.” He murmurs. “All the thrones so imposing, so judgemental.”

“I’ll go. I’ll meet you in the bedroom?” Sherlock suggests.

John nods and kisses Sherlock softly. “You’re the best person anyone has ever sent.” He whispers. “The only person that I can say I don’t want you to ever leave me.”

Sherlock smiles and kisses him back. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“If you get my family to return I might be able to pursuade them into making you a God.” John smiles. He takes Sherlock’s hand and leads him to the doors of the throne room. “Don’t touch the thrones don’t touch anything but the scroll.”

“Okay.” Sherlock nods and kisses John before going inside.

John sighs as he watches him go before hurrying back to his bedroom and stripping down completely.

Sherlock looks around the empty long forgotten throne room and is carful not to touch anything. He looks at the scrolls and picks out the one he needs before leaving, taking one last look at the empty thrones. “Soon. I promise..” He whispers.

Sherlock’s hair ruffles as he speaks to the thrones.  
John in the bedroom, waiting for Sherlock, and hoping he doesn’t get lost.

Sherlock gasps softly and stills. He nods after a moment and goes back to John.

As soon as John sees Sherlock he goes over and hugs him tightly. “Did you find it alright?” He asks.

“I did.” Sherlock hugs him close.

John frowns. “Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He says softly, holding Sherlock close and rubbing his back.

“I’m okay.. Just a little.. shaken.” Sherlock nods and cuddles into John. “I looked at the throne and wind rushed by.”

John hums. “I used to go in there and every time I was about to sit on my throne the same thing happened. Freezing cold wind, like little icicles being stabbed into me.” He explains softly, rubbing Sherlock’s back. “But you’re safe now.”

Sherlock nods and cuddles into John.

John kisses Sherlock’s hair softly. “You’re so beautiful. I’m so glad that they chose you to send to me. You’re the prettiest human I’ve ever seen.” He murmurs.

Sherlock blushes brightly and laughs. “Flattery will get you everywhere.” He nuzzles him.

John laughs. “Will it get me inside you?” He asks. “You are beautiful Sherlock, I could get lost in your eyes, I could stay by your side with my fingers knotted in your luscious hair. I want to kiss every inch of your skin, I want to make you sing in pleasure for me, hear that perfect voice hitch and catch.”

“Please.” Sherlock gasps and whines.

John smiles and lays Sherlock on his back, and kneels between his legs. He takes off Sherlock’s clothes and slowly pushes a finger into Sherlock’s hole. “I’m going to have to impregnate you this time. Is that okay?” He asks softly.

Sherlock moans and nods. “Please. Need you.” He whimpers.

“Are you certain you want your pregnancy to last four and a half months rather than nine?” John asks, as he adds another finger and starts to stretch Sherlock’s hole.

“Nine. For the first one.” Sherlock nods, changing his mind and rocking his hips.

John nods. “That’s okay. We’ll do everything at your own pace.” He promises as he adds a third finger. “Tell me how much you want to be pregnant.” He says softly.

“I want it. I want it so bad. Want you inside me. Want to carry your children.” Sherlock moans, rocking back against John’s fingers.

John smiles and pulls out his fingers and gently pushing in his cock. “You’re going to look wonderful. So big and round and full of our children. Tell me more Sherlock. What are you going to do?” He asks.

Sherlock moans loudly and arches, to blissed our from having John’s cock in him to pay attention.

John smiles and leans down, teasing Sherlock’s nipple with his mouth as he starts to rock and thrust into Sherlock.

Sherlock moans and holds onto John, his fingers digging into him.

“Good Sherlock. You’re doing so well.” John moans as he feels his fingers. He goes to tease Sherlock’s other nipple, making it erect, as he speeds up his thrusting.

“John! Please John!” Sherlock begs, starting to drip around his cock.

“You can come for me Sherlock. Show me how much you love me.” John moans as he nears his climax inside Sherlock.

Sherlock cries out and comes hard, squirting around his cock.

John moans and thrusts a few more times before juddering to a stop and coming hard and deep into Sherlock. He collapses onto Sherlock, whilst his body rocks with his orgasm.

Sherlock moans and holds John close, arms and legs wrapped around him.

John smiles and kisses Sherlock’s stomach. “I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you, too.” Sherlock blushes and smiles shyly. “When will it happen?”

“When you next go to sleep.” John says softly. “In the morning you’ll have a little bump, it won’t be the kids, but everything your body needs to grow them.” He says softly.

Sherlock blushes and nods. “Okay.”

John smiles. “I’ll make sure everything’s going smoothly. Do you have any questions?” He asks softly.

“Will I grow umm..” Sherlock blushes a bit and points to his chest.

“If you want to, if not, I will be, but I’ve learnt that it helps you to balance, it spreads the weight.” John says softly.

Sherlock nods. “I’d like to..” he blushes.

“That’s okay.” John says softly. “I know that afterwards, people can get jealous if I’m feeding the child they bore.” He says softly. “Do you want to ask anything else?”

“Why do they get jealous?” Sherlock raises a brow.

John shrugs. “They’ll want to raise the child themselves. Feed the child themselves.” He says softly.

“Oh..” Sherlock nods.

John smiles and lays down beside Sherlock, his fingers massaging Sherlock’s stomach softly.

Sherlock blushes and relaxes.

“Do you want to sleep or shall we look through the scroll?” John asks.

“Sleep..” Sherlock curls against John, tired.

John nods and wraps his arms around Sherlock, “you go to sleep then Sherlock. I’ll be here when you wake.” He says softly.

Sherlock cuddles into John, holding him close.

John smiles and strokes Sherlock’s hair.

Sherlock sleeps deeply, body changing slowly.

John stays awake, watching over Sherlock’s body to make sure he is healthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell us what you think! (o^^o)


	3. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock start their quest.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter!

Sherlock wakes in the morning, his belly a bit pooched and chest supple if not tender.

“Good morning.” John says with a yawn. “How are you feeling?”

“Mm..” Sherlock rubs his eyes. “Soft..”

John smiles and nods. “No nausea or illness?” He asks softly, he gently presses his fingers into Sherlock’s stomach and massages it. “No tenderness?”

“Not yet.” Sherlock nuzzles him, gasping softly as John presses his belly. “Tender..”

John nods and pulls his fingers away. “That’s good.” He smiles at Sherlock softly. “You’re pregnant with my children. You’re wonderful. So wonderful.”

Sherlock blushes brightly. “Really? You can tell already?”

John nods. “Your breasts wouldn’t be this big if you weren’t pregnant, over the next few months, your hips will widen to accommodate passing children. Your walking gate will widen into almost a waddle to keep you from falling. You won’t be able to walk far, and whenever you do I’ll be right here to help.” He explains softly. “Do you have any questions about all of this?”

“Will it be painful?” Sherlock asks.

John sighs and nods. “You’ll have growing pains, like the ones you had when you were a child. And then the actual labour will push you to your limits. I’m sorry I’ve not found a way to take the pain away, unless I put it onto myself and then I won’t be able to help you.” He explains softly.

Sherlock nuzzles John. “It’s okay. I can do it.”

John smiles and kisses him. “I’ll be here here every step of the way.” He promises. “Do you want to ask me anything else?”

“What do they usually ask? The ones before me?” Sherlock kisses John back.

“It depends what they’re like. Anything from if we will be still having sex whilst pregnant to whether we can look after the kids or have our own.” John explains softly.

“Ah..” Sherlock nods. “I don’t see why sex would be off the table but our own children. That’s not possible. They all have to go to the village..”

“No Sherlock they have ten.” John says softly. “We can bare more.” He says softly. “We can have as many as we want.”

“We only have to give them ten?” Sherlock grins.

“That’s all they ask for.” John smiles. “Would you like more?” He asks.

Sherlock blushes. “I’ll think about it.”

John smiles. “That’s all I can ask for.” He says, kissing Sherlock’s forehead. “I’m going to make you some food, is there anything in particular you’d like to eat?” He asks.

“I like everything you make.” Sherlock smiles.

John kisses Sherlock before sliding out of bed and going to make Sherlock some breakfast.

“Can I go with you?” Sherlock blushes, not wanting to be away from John.

John smiles and nods, “come on Sherlock.” He says softly, helping him to his feet. “Do you want to see yourself in a mirror as well?” He asks softly.

Sherlock smiles and nods. “I’d like to.”

John smiles and leads Sherlock to a full length mirror. He stands behind Sherlock and gently runs his hands down Sherlock’s sides and hips. “Between pregnancies I can change your body back to how it was.” He says softly.

Sherlock blushes as he looks at himself, gently touches his body.

“Is there anything you don’t like?” He asks softly, keep his hands on Sherlock’s hips.

“I like it.” He feels himself. “It’s soft..”

John smiles. “You’re going to get a lot softer, and bigger.” He says softly.

Sherlock smiles shyly. “I think I’m going to like this.”

“You don’t have to be shy. I’m the God of fertility. I’ve seen and heard everything.” He says softly. “Come on, lets get you three some breakfast.” He smiles lovingly.

Sherlock nods and follows John happily, still touching and feeling his new body. “Three?” He blinks.

John nods. “One,” he says, poking Sherlock’s nose. “Two and three.” He adds, poking the left and right of Sherlock’s stomach. “You’re carrying twins.”

Sherlock grins and kisses John. “I like how you can tell already.”

“It’s kinda my job, love.” John chuckles. “Are you okay with the twins?” He asks softly.

“I want to carry as many of your children as possible.” Sherlock blushes and smiles happily.

“If you’re happy with this one, we can try for triplets next time. It’s trial and error with how many you carry at once, until we find your preferred amount.” John explains softly. “Everyone is different.”

Sherlock smiles softly and nods. “Okay.”

John smiles and kisses Sherlock softly. He leans Sherlock into the kitchen. “Are you craving any foods yet?” He asks.

“Mm sweet. Like berries.” Sherlock looks around the kitchen.

John smiles and picks Sherlock up and sits him on the counter edge. He starts to make Sherlock a fruit cocktail with different berries. He mixes in a tiny bit of ambroise before handing it to Sherlock.

Sherlock hums happily, starting to eat.

“How does it taste?” John asks, eating a small lump of ambrosia.

“Delicious. I’ve never tasted berries this sweet before.” Sherlock hums happily.

John smiles. “There’s ambrosia in there. That’s the food I eat, but for you, it tastes perfect.” He explains.

Sherlock smiles and nods. “It’s so good.”

“Unfortunately if you have too much, it could kill you. It’s God food, not human food.” John explains. “But if I mix a little bit it with your food it enhances it.”

Sherlock hums and nods. “After we eat we can look at the scroll.”

John nods. “Okay.” He says softly. “Well do whatever you like. I don’t want to push your body.” He says softly.

Sherlock nods. “I want to get your family back.”

“Our family Sherlock.” John whispers. “You’re my family. Plus, they’ll probably make you a God if you’ll allow it, as a reward for bringing them back.” He says softly.

Sherlock nods. “I want to be with you. Always. If you’ll have me.” He blushes.

John nods, “I will always want you, Sherlock.” He steps in between Sherlock’s legs and smiles up at him. “I want to have a family of our own with you. I want us to be proper daddies.”

Sherlock smiles, wrapping his arms and legs around John. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” John says softly, gently rubs Sherlock’s stomach.

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles him.

“Can I carry you?” John asks, as she snakes his arms around Sherlock’s hips.

“Please.” Sherlock smiles and nods.

John picks Sherlock up and carries him and to their bedroom. “You’re so beautiful. The most beautiful I’ve had.” He whispers.

Sherlock blushes and nuzzles him. “How.. How many have you had?” He asks softly.

“You’re the twelfth.” John explains. “But you’re the only one I want to stay with.”

Sherlock blushes and nods.

John blushes. “You must think I’m a whore. Getting twelve different people pregnant.”

“I do not. You saved my people.” Sherlock caresses John’s face. “I wouldn’t be here without you.”

John hums. “I feel like it sometimes, like all people know me for is that I’m good at fucking.” He says softly. “I’m an easy catch.”

“You’re not. You have standards. The only reason you do what you do is because you don’t want us to die.” Sherlock frowns.

“And I don’t want to die either.” John says softly. “I still feel like my reputation is to just fuck whoever is sent to me.”

“Well they’re the ones who send poor virgins off to the unknown for their own selfish reasons. It’s a fucked up situation. Both parties are just trying to stay alive.” Sherlock sighs.

John nods. “But it’s you who gets stuck in the middle. We’re playing chess and you’re the sacrifical pawn.” He kisses Sherlock softly. “I’m sorry.”

Sherlock kisses John back, holding John’s head in his hands. “I’d rather be with you than anywhere else.” He mumbles against his lips as he kisses him again.

John hums. “I’m sorry that I’m having to get you pregnant so quickly. I wish we could have... courted a bit first.”

Sherlock blushes and nuzzles John. “We still can if you’d like..”

“Work first, then a date.” John smiles. He carries Sherlock back into the bedroom and sits him on the bed. He sits close to Sherlock and opens the scroll.

Sherlock unrolls the scroll and starts to read, unbeknownst to him that the scroll was enchanted and John couldn’t read it.

John looks up at Sherlock, who he can see is reading it. “What does it say? I can’t read it.”

“It says there’s a temple? Grand and full of statues. Once the fires go out in the temple the god’s will be lost forever.” Sherlock frowns. “We have to go re light the fires.”

John frowns. “I don’t know where that is.” He whispers. He nuzzles into Sherlock with tears in his eyes.

“We’ll find it.” Sherlock holds John close and kisses his head. “It says it’s in the deepest point in the deepest forest. So it’s in a forest. That helps.” He cuddles John.

John nods sadly. “Yeah, I guess so.” He sighs and starts to cry.

“It’s okay, love. I promise. We won’t stop looking till we get them all back.” Sherlock holds John and kisses his head.

John nods. “Should I even try. Clearly, that scroll wasn’t meant for me to save my family. Should we even do it. Should I just die like th universe wants?”

“No you will not. I won’t let you.” Sherlock frowns. “I.. I think it was meant for me. Or whoever you chose to stay with you. So that you trusted them enough to take care of this for you.”

“If you say so.” John says softly. He looks up at Sherlock. “How are you feeling for a little walk?” He asks, wiping his eyes, knowing he has to be strong for Sherlock.

“Okay.” Sherlock nods and wipes John’s eyes.

John smiles and attempts to laugh. “I should be the one helping you, not the other way around.” He says quietly. He stands and holds his hands out to Sherlock. “Come on my love, I know which forest they’re talking about.

“We’re together. Partners are supposed to help each other.” Sherlock smiles softly.

John smiles. “Thank you. I guess I’ve never had the opportunity to be weak with someone before.” He leads Sherlock up to the top of the tallest towers and points at the largest, densest forest. “That’s where we need to go.”

Sherlock nods. “We should go out and have a look at the edge of it. Then we can come back and pack for a journey.”

John reaches out a hand and groans as he uses his magic to zoom in on the forest, so they can look for where the densest part is. “Have a good look.” He groans, concentrating hard.

Sherlock looks quickly. “There’s a path there. It hasn’t been used in a long time. But it’s definitely an over grown path.”

“And the densest part?” John asks.

“We’ll have to cut through. There are old cut branches that have healed and regrown.” Sherlock nods.

John nods before dropping his hand and panting heavily. “Do you know the way? Could you direct me once we’re in there?” He asks.

“I can.” Sherlock nods and rubs John’s back. “You did well. Let’s rest for a while.”

John smiles and looks up at Sherlock. “I’ve not had to use my magic like that in such a long time.”

“It was very exciting.” Sherlock chuckles.

John chuckles, “well unfortunately I won’t be doing it for a while longer.” He explains. “It was actually a war tactic for the archers.”

“Wow.” Sherlock smiles.

“They has perfect vision, whilst the enemy had no idea.” John smiles. “We all had a part to play in wars.”

Sherlock smiles and caresses his face.

John smiles. “I was a spy, when the husbands go off to war, whilst they’re trampling to the battlefield, I would lay with their wives, see what they had told the unassuming housewife. If the husband had been careless and told his wife valuable information, I would be careless and get her pregnant.”

Sherlock laughs. “I know that’s no funny but just thinking of you as a spy.”

John smiles, “it’s okay. I don’t look like spy material do I?” He asks. “But if I got you so close to a climax, and then started asking you questions, you would tell me anything and everything wouldn’t you?”

“Gods I would. Anything you wanted at all. Everything.” Sherlock blushes.

“And that’s why I was the best spy.” John smiles. “Sex has always been the best weapon. I would do it with the General’s wife a lot and soon she would have been coming to me, willing to tell me information to get fucked in return, as a reward.”

“You had your own army of horny informants.” Sherlock chuckles.

John laughs. “Yeah. I guess so. Though most of the time it was who was getting it off with who. So really, the information was useless but they thought they’d get a free one and I couldn’t pass them up.”

Sherlock chuckles and kisses John. “You’re such a good sport.” 

“I guess someone has to take one for the team.” John laughs.

“Exactly.” Sherlock chuckles and smiles.

John smiles. “Come with me. I want to show you something special.” He says, tugging on Sherlock’s hand. “I want you to tell me what you’re feeling. What emotion.”

Sherlock raises a brow. “Happy. Curious. Love.” He blushes.

“What you do want to feel?” John asks, leading Sherlock up flights of stairs.

Sherlock thinks as he follows after John. “Content.”

John smiles. They reach a glass door and go into a large greenhouse, full of different coloured plants in different stages of bloom. He leans Sherlock to a bright purple plant and pulls of a leaf. “Eat this.” He smiles.

Sherlock looks at the lead curiously before eating it.

“Now how are you feeling?” John asks.

Sherlock blushes. “Content.”

John smiles. “What else would you like to feel?” He asks. “I do have my favourite plant, I want you to try it. Don’t worry you won’t feel embarrassed.”

“I don’t know. You pick.” Sherlock grins.

“How about my favourite one. It makes you feel... kinky. Would you like to try it?” John asks.

Sherlock blushes and nods. “Please.” He smiles.

John takes Sherlock over to a very dark red plant. “It’s going to last two hours, we’re going to do anything and everything you ask. And it will block out all the embarrassment you feel.” He explains.

Sherlock nods, still blushing. “Okay.”

John picks Sherlock a small leaf, meaning it would be more potent. “It’s going to be fine I promise.”

“I trust you.” Sherlock nods, smiling softly.

“Eat up, Sherlock.” John smiles.

Sherlock nods and eats the small leaf.

John watches expectantly as Sherlock chews and swallows, “what would you like to do Sherlock?” He asks.

Sherlock giggles and smiles, feeling warm and melty. “I want your lips. On mine. With you pressed close to me.

John presses close to Sherlock and wraps his arms around the pregnant man. He kisses Sherlock softly and slowly.

Sherlock moans happily, pressing close as they kiss.

“What do you want now?” John asks Sherlock softly. “We can go to bed and do whatever you like.”

“Bed.” Sherlock grins and takes John’s hand, leading him back to the bedroom.

John snags another leaf as he follows Sherlock. “What do you want to do in bed? What’s you’re kinkiest fantasy?” He asks.

“I want you to tie me down and make me beg to come.” Sherlock grins.

John nods and smiles. “That sounds like something we can do.” He help Sherlock to lay in bed and takes off all his clothes. He clicks his fingers and Sherlock’s wrists and ankles are spread wide and fastened to the bed. “You’re mine.”

Sherlock moans and arches, pulling on his restraints. “Yours!”

“Good boy, now, stop wriggling and I can get you and wide for my cock.” John smiles and pushes two fingers into Sherlock’s hole. “Are you wanting anything else kinky?”

Sherlock tries his best to hold still, relaxing around Johns fingers as he already starts to get wet. “Like what else?”

“Gags, blindfolds, heat play, riding crops, suspension, food play, anything you want.” John smiles.

“Heat play?” Sherlock asks curiously.

“Ice cubes, and a special wax that melts but it’s not hot, just warm.” John smiles. “Would you like to try it?”

Sherlock grins and nods. “Please.”

John licks his lips and clicks his fingers as piles of ices cubes and a few flaming candles appear beside them. He picks up an ice cube and sensually runs it over Sherlock’s bare chest.

Sherlock gasps and arches, his nipples getting hard.

John rubs it until he’s satisfyed, he picks up a candle and lets the wax drip sensually onto Sherlock as he slowly grinds into his leg.

Sherlock moans deeply, his head thrown back as his cock leaks against his stomach.

John quickly gets a large ice cube and pushes it into Sherlock’s hole. “You’re going to get so full.” He smirks.

Sherlock whines and arches, hips rocking uselessly. “Please please.”

John clicks his fingers and a plug fills Sherlock’s hole.

“John.” Sherlock moans, pulling on the restraints.

“Good boy Sherlock.” John coos, “you’re doing so well.” He says as he grabs a candle and lets the wax dripping onto his face.

Sherlock gasps, eyes closing as he feels the warm wax drip onto his skin.

“You like that huh? Does it feel like my come all over your face?” He asks, slowly trickling it down Sherlock’s neck and chest.

Sherlock whimpers and nods. “It does. I love it.”

John chuckles and trickles it over Sherlock’s breasts. “You look so fucking sexy.”

Sherlock moans, getting wetter. “Please please. Need you inside me.”

“But you’re already so full in there, I bet you’re full of water, I bet I can’t fit.” John smirks, letting the wax drip onto Sherlock’s sensitive breasts.

“Please! I need your cock! So bad!” Sherlock begs and squirms, his nipples getting excited.

John smiles and makes the plug disappear and quickly pushes in his cock. “Fuck you’re full of water.” He moans.

Sherlock moans loudly and arches. “You’re so big. Always so big.”

John smiles. “I can be bigger if you’d prefer.” He says, thrusting hard into Sherlock. “Wider, longer, anything you want.”

“Yes yes. Fill me up with your cock. So full I can’t even move.” Sherlock begs, head thrown back and drooling.

John magically grows his cock, much wider and much longer. “Big enough, love?”

“Yes!” Sherlock nearly sobs, his stomach actually more rounded from Johns cock inside him and each time he thrust its visible through Sherlock’s skin.

“Do you want it bigger baby?” John asks, “it must feel so big, like I’m pinning you down with my cock. Is it heavy?” He asks, hoping Sherlock wouldn’t push past his limit.

“Perfect. It’s perfect. Your perfect.” Sherlock babbles. “So nice and heavy and full. Even more full when our babies are bigger inside me.”

John smiles and angles his cock up to thrust against Sherlock’s navel. “Do you think you can manage this with twins as well? So much weight. You’ll be so big, and heavy you won’t be able to think straight.” He smirks.

“I want it. Always. They’ll just have to learn to share the space.” Sherlock moans, watching John’s cock move through his stomach.

John smiles and starts to thrust faster into Sherlock. “You’re so sexy taking all my cock. How does it feel?”

“So good.” Sherlock mewls, wanting to rubs Johns cock through his stomach but the restraints soft him.

John smiles and reaches up to untie Sherlock’s wrists, his enlarged cock thrusting higher up into him. “They don’t hurt do they, your wrists?” He asks.

“No. It was good. I liked it.” Sherlock grins and rubs Johns cock through his stomach.

John groans. “If you keep that up, I’m going to be coming right up here.”

“I wouldn’t mind if you did.” Sherlock grins, continuing to stroke him.

John groans, “that feels so good.” He moans, his cock starting to leak deep inside Sherlock.

“Give it to me, John. Please. I need it. Need your cum. Fill me and plug me up.” Sherlock begs, tightening around John’s cock.

John cries out and arches his back, coming deep into Sherlock, his thick seed making everything feel tighter.

Sherlock moans and arches. “More more.”

“You- you want more of my come?” John asks, magically making himself produce more and prolong his orgasm.

Sherlock moans loudly, his stomach bloating with John’s cum.

John stops once he sees Sherlock’s stomach rounding out. He leans down and kisses Sherlock softly. “How does that feel?” He asks.

“Good. So good.” Sherlock purrs as he kisses John back.

John smiles and slowly shrinks his cock and pulls out of Sherlock, magically pressing a plug back into him. “There we are. Nice and full.”

Sherlock mewls and smiles happily, the leaf starting to wear off.

John smiles and caresses Sherlock’s cheek and hair, helping him to come down.

Sherlock hums happily and nuzzles into Johns hand, blushing a bit.

“Hey no need to blush. You had fun didn’t you?” John asked.

“I loved it.” Sherlock nods. “Especially when you made me so full of your cum.” He rubs his rounded belly.

John smiles and kisses his belly gently. “You look cute with a belly. I can’t wait until you’re bigger.”

“Mm I’m sure you’ll keep me nice and full always.” Sherlock grins and pulls John up, kissing him deeply.

John groans into the kiss and takes control, deepening it quickly. He nips and sucks at Sherlock’s lips and tongue playfully.

Sherlock mewls, wrapping his arms and legs around John to hold him close.

John pulls back after a while for air. “Are we ready for a little walk?” He asks, “I can carry you if you like.”

Sherlock smiles and nods. “I wanna walk. For now.”

John smiles and stands, helping Sherlock to his feet. “We may need to actually get dressed though.”

“Mm I suppose.” Sherlock chuckles and gets dressed with John.

John smiles, “do you want to empty yourself and take the plug out beforewe go? It might be uncomfortable”

“That would probably be best.” Sherlock says but pouts, liking to be full of Johns cum.

John smiles. “I’ll fill you back up as soon as we’re back.” He promises. He nips at Sherlock’s lip and nice. “Go to the back and get cleaned up, I’ll pack some things for us in the kitchen.”

Sherlock blushes and kisses John back happily before going to get cleaned up.

John leaves for the kitchen, packing some food and ambrosia as well as water.

Sherlock soon comes down, belly back to the small baby bump size.

John rubs Sherlock’s stomach. “How does it feel? Less full I presume.”

Sherlock nods. “Less heavy too.” He hums, missing the weight a bit and the pressure as well.

“I’ll fill you back up if you’d like. When we come back.” John explains. “Though I don’t know how long we’ll be.”

“I’ll try and be patient.” Sherlock kisses Johns cheek.”

John smiles. He packs everything into a backpack and creates a tent. “Just in case.” He says softly.

“Just in case.” Sherlock smiles and nods.

John kisses Sherlock and fastens the backpack, before putting it over his shoulders. “Care to lead the way?” He asks.

Sherlock smiles and nods, takings Johns hand and leading him out.

John smiles and follows Sherlock. “I hope we can bring them back soon. They’re all going to love you so much.”

“Soon.” Sherlock smiles and nods.

“I really hope so, it get so lonely up here. It’s too big and empty.” John sighs.

“I’m here now. And we’ll have children. And we’ll get the rest of your family back. I promise.” Sherlock squeezes Johns hand.

John hums and kisses Sherlock’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. So much.” Sherlock smiles softly.

John follows Sherlock to the edge of the dense trees. “Let me go first, but you tell me the directions.” He says softly.

Sherlock nods, giving John directions through the words. They finally get to the thick vines and branches. “You’re going to have to cut through here.” Sherlock looks at the scroll.

John waves his hand and tries to part it. He frowns when it doesn’t move. He gets out some large cutters and starts to hack away.

“This may take a while.” Sherlock sits on a stump as he reads the scroll.

John nods and rolls up his sleeves as he continues to work to cut down the vines.

Sherlock frowns as he looks at John. “Umm john?” He interrupts. “They’re growing back. 

John frowns and turns to Sherlock. “So what should we do? I can’t magic them away. I can’t cut them.” He sighs and sits on the rock beside Sherlock.

Sherlock points to a point in the scroll. “It says the woods are enchanted. We need something enchanted to cut through.”

John sighs. “What kind of enchantment? Strength? Speed? Sentient?” He asks. “What does it need?”

“The forest is enchanted to grow so we need something the opposite of that.” Sherlock frowns.

“Decay Sherlock.” John sighs. He enchants the cutters to kill any plant it comes in contact with. He stands back up and starts to cut at the vines again.

“Ever impressive, John.” Sherlock smiles as he watches the beaches stay cut.

Soon, John has cut through all the thick branches and vines. “Now what do we do?” He asks Sherlock.

“Follow the path. It says the temple is a half a day trek from here.” Sherlock stands.

John hums. “It’s getting late. I think we should pitch our tent here. I don’t want to be walking in the dark and loose each other.” He says softly.

Sherlock nods. “That would probably be best.”

John hums and magically sets up the tent in the clearing. “I’ve brought you some clean clothing and your pyjamas.” He smiles.

“Thank you, love.” Sherlock smiles and misses him.

John kisses him back. “Why don’t you get changed in the tent, I’m going to put some protective spells around us so nothing comes along and gets us.” He suggests, kissing Sherlock again.

“Okay.” Sherlock kisses John back before getting in the tent to change.

John puts up spells and wards, everyone he can remember to keep them both safe.

Sherlock changes, looking down at his small bump of a belly. He found it odd since his stomach had always been flat, concaved even.

John came in a moment later and smiles. “I’m sorry it’s not as homely as before.” He frowns as he notices Sherlock. “Hey are you okay? Nothing hurting?”

“Mm?” Sherlock looks to John. “Oh no I’m fine. I was just.. looking.” He blushes having been caught.

“That’s fine.” John smiles. He sits beside Sherlock, “Do you have any questions? I want to make sure you’re never nervous.”

Sherlock shakes his head. “I feel.. Surprisingly calm. Which I know is an odd thing to say but it feels like I was meant to do this.”

John kisses Sherlock’s cheek. “No one has ever said that before. Everyone always wants to leave. I don’t want them to, I don’t want you to either.”

“I’m never leaving you. I love you. So much.” Sherlock leans in and kisses John.

“I love you too, Sherlock. Forever.” John leans into the kiss, deepening it slowly.

Sherlock mewls softly and presses closer, holding onto John.

John pulls Sherlock into his lap and holds him close. “You’re the only one though. The only one I’ve ever been like this with. The only one I can confidently say, I love you to.”

Sherlock blushes and cuddles into John. “I love you. I love you so much.”

John smiles. “Let’s get some rest.” He grabs the bag and pulls out some food and water. “Eat up, I don’t know what we’ll be facing tomorrow.”

Sherlock stays cuddled into John as he eats. He offers a bite to John.

John sighs and shakes his head. “I don’t like human food.” He whispers. “It tastes... sour to me.”

“Oh..” Sherlock nods and eats the bite before picking up a bit of ambrosia, holding it up to John.

John eats the ambrosia from Sherlock’s fingers and smiles. “I don’t need to eat as often as you either. Once a day is fine.” He explains.

“Okay.” Sherlock kisses John softly.

John smiles and kisses Sherlock back. “Eat up, then we’ll sleep, we’ve got a long day ahead.”

Sherlock hums happily and eats.

John smiles and sets up the sleeping bags.

Sherlock helps him.

John smiles and kisses Sherlock’s cheek. “Love you.” He murmurs. “Do you want to be the little spoon?” He asks.

Sherlock blushes and nods. “Please.”

John smiles and helps Sherlock into the sleeping bag before climbing in behind him and holding him close. “I promise we’re safe.” He murmurs.

“I’m with you. Of course we’re safe.” Sherlock hums happily, relaxing in John’s arms.

John nuzzles his face into Sherlock’s hair. “Ahh my pregnant lover keeping me safe.” He chuckles.

“Mmhmm.” Sherlock nearly purrs.

John kisses Sherlock’s neck. “You know I’m not going to fuck you right? I just want to keep you here, safe and quiet.”

“I know.” Sherlock blushes. “I just like feeling you close.”

John smiles. “I’m never going to leave you Sherlock. You fit too well into my arms for me to leave.”

“Thank goodness for that.” Sherlock turns and presses his face to Johns chest, preaching deeply.

John kisses Sherlock’s head. “Were you worried I would leave after we’ve done this?” He asks.

Sherlock blushes. “No I knew you wouldn’t. You’re not like that. But..” He frowns. “People always leave me. No matter how hard I try.” He holds onto John a little tighter. 

John tightens his hold on Sherlock and places a lingering kiss to his lips. “As soon as we get the Gods back, I’m going to argue and plead and beg for you to be made a God, made my lover, forever.” He explains softly. “I want you forever.”

“Forever.” Sherlock kisses him back, holding onto him.

John smiles. “Forever.” He promises.

Sherlock nuzzles him happily.

John hums and strokes Sherlock’s hair, hoping to help him relax and let him fall asleep.

Sherlock falls asleep against John.

John smiles and wraps himself further around Sherlock before falling asleep.

Sherlock sleeps soundly in Johns arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell us what you think! I'm going to be starting school again soon so updates will be slow coming. Thanks again (o^^o)


	4. Revival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back from a long semester! Thanks for sticking with our stories! More updates to come!

In the morning, John wakes, he looks down at Sherlock still curled in his arms and smiles. He knows that Sherlock is the one, his soulmate.

Sherlock snuggles closer to John as he feels him move.

“I’m right here, baby.” John breaths. “Never leaving you.” He strokes Sherlock’s hair and presses light kisses to his head.

Sherlock relaxes, cuddling into him.

John smiles and leans down, pressing his lips to Sherlock’s.

Sherlock kisses him back.

“Morning, love.” John smiles into the kiss.

“Mm morning..” Sherlock nuzzles him.

John smiles and kisses him again. “Did you sleep well?” He asks.

“Very.” Sherlock kisses John back, smiling against his lips.

John smiles. “That’s good. Soon you won’t.” He says softly.

“You’ll just have to exhaust me then.” Sherlock smirks, feeling bolder ever since he ate the leaf and realized he doesn’t have to hold back with John.

John smiles and kisses him. “Oh I plan to, Sherlock. Fill you up, watch my cock fuck your stomach. Make you round and big with come alone.” He smirks.

“Ohhh yes.” Sherlock moans and kisses John back enthusiastically.

John smirks. “When we get my family back, I’ll stay in you all day, fucking You all day, but before then, I’m not even going to touch you down there.”

“John.” Sherlock whines.

“Sherlock, I don’t know how safe we are. I don’t want to be in you if something bad happens. Come on, my needy Sherlock, the sooner we get them back, the sooner I can fuck you senseless.” John explains.

“Alright.” Sherlock nods and kisses John softly.

John smiles. “I’ve only packed sandwiches for you and some fruit, what would you like for breakfast?” He asks.

“I’m not really feeling hungry..” Sherlock hums, feeling a bit nauseous actually.

John frowns. “Are you okay Sherlock?” He asks softly. “Do you have morning sickness?” He strokes Sherlock’s hair out of his face softly.

“I think so..” Sherlock nods.

John swirls his hand and a bucket appears from nowhere. “Sit up slowly and lean over this. I’m proud of you Sherlock, you’re doing so well.”

Sherlock does as he’s told, the sick feeling getting more intense.

John sits up beside Sherlock and rubs his back. “It’s okay to be sick, I won’t judge you. I’ve had morning sickness countless times and it’s horrible but so long as there’s someone by your side, it doesn’t matter.” He whispers, wrapping his arm around Sherlock’s shoulders.

Sherlock holds onto John as he gets sick, body heaving.

John holds Sherlock close and rubs his back. He brings out a bottle of water he had stored in the bag and sits it by Sherlock’s knee. “You’re doing so well, I’m so proud of you.”

Sherlock sits back on his heels when he’s finished. He sips the water and swishes it around his mouth before spitting it out. “That wasn’t to bad..” he takes a small sip of water.

John hums. “That’s going to be your mornings everyday for the next couple of months. Sometimes it can be short like this, sometimes it feels like hours.” He explains softly. “But I’ll always be here.”

“Thank you.” Sherlock nuzzles John.

John smiles, “I would normally give you some toast, but I think bread will have to do until we get back to our home.” He says softly.

Sherlock nods, taking another small sip of water.

John reaches back into the bag and pulls out the sandwich, serparting it and giving Sherlock just the bread. “Eat this, you’ll feel better.”

Sherlock nods and takes the bread, eating slowly.

John breaks off a small piece of ambrosia and hands it to Sherlock. “Think of it as medicine to stop the sickness coming back today.” He explains.

Sherlock nods and eats the small pieces, instantly feeling better. “That’s amazing.”

John smiles. “If you feel ill again, just tell me and I’ll give you some more.” He explains.

“Okay.” Sherlock smiles and nods.

John smiles. “I love you so much.” He whispers. “Do you think you can have the sandwich filling now?” He asks.

Sherlock nods and eats it slowly.

John smiles and continues to rub Sherlock’s back.

Sherlock relaxes against him. “I feel better now.”

John smiles and kisses his cheek. “If you get changed I can start packing everything away again.” He suggests.

“Okay.” Sherlock nods and kisses John before getting up to get dressed.

John starts packing the sleeping bags and everything else into the bag. He gets changed and throws in his clothes as well.

“Ready?” Sherlock smiles when they’ve finished.

John nods and throws the bag over his shoulder and holds his hand out to Sherlock. “Lead the way.”

Sherlock smiles and takes John’s hand, leading him on the path through the woods.

John smiles and he keeps close to Sherlock. “Do you have the scroll on you?” He asks.

Sherlock nods and pats his pocket.

John kisses Sherlock’s cheek. “Does t say what’s coming up next?”

“It just says we have to take the path to the temple. The doors need to be opened by a God.” Sherlock smiles. “You are our key.”

John chuckles. “I’m glad I’m useful for something.”

“You’re useful for everything.” Sherlock kisses John.

John smiles. “Hey it’s okay. I was only joking.” He says softly.

“Oh. Okay.” Sherlock smiles.

John kisses Sherlock’s cheek and walks further into the dense forest.

Sherlock blushes and hums happily, walking with John.

A few hours later John stops in front of a brick wall, it is too smooth to climb over and too long to walk around. “Is this it?” He asks Sherlock softly.

Sherlock looks at the scroll. “Yup.”

“So I’m the key? What do I need to do?” John asks softly.

“It just says you have to be here.” Sherlock reads the scroll. “Actually right here.” He moves John over in front of a brick that has a symbol carved into it.

John rubs his thumb over the symbol, brushing off the cobwebs. “Open.” He whispers, reading it.

For a moment nothing happens. Then there’s a grinding noise. Suddenly the bricks start to move, forming an arched doorway.

John steps back in front of Sherlock, protecting him from whatever may happen.

Sherlock stands behind John, looking over his shoulder.

John tentatively steps through the archway, it’s dark and he can’t see his hand out in front of him. He creates a flaming torch, able to see.

There’s a long corridor with unlit torches all along the sides.

John goes along the corridor, lighting each torch until he gets to the end. He looks behind him to see where Sherlock is.

Sherlock is close, looking at the script on the walls.

John smiles. “What are you looking at?” He asks softly, only seeing blank walls.

“Writing. Directions.” Sherlock hums.

“Direction for what? I’m not sure what to do next.” John says softly.

“We have to find the throne room and read the names on the thrones.”

John hums. “It seems a similar layout to the castle so if I’m right it’s right around this corner.” He explains.

Sherlock smiles and follows John.

John turns the corner and smiles as he faces the throne room. “Who needs to say the names?” He asks.

“A human has to believe in them, right? So me I suppose.”

John nods and leads Sherlock to the first chair, he kisses Sherlock’s cheek not wanting to show how nervous he is. “Look, I’ll always love you, even if this doesn’t work. You’re my soulmate. I won’t be disappointed in you.” He whispers.

Sherlock blushes and nods. “I love you. So much.”

“I love you too Sherlock. Forever.” John promises. “Why don’t you read the first one?”

Sherlock nods and goes to the first throne, reading the name at the foot of it. “Helea..” He says and looks at the throne, nothing.

John feels as if his heart expands, as if his heart as swelled to twice the size, he clutches at his desperately and sobs.

Sherlock frowns and turns when he hears John. “John? John!” He goes to him. “Are you alright?”

“I feel her Sherlock. Helea, she’s back.” He takes his hand. “I think she might be back home.” He whisers.

“Where?” Sherlock looks around, the room empty expect for them.

“No, in the castle. In the throne room there. Read out the rest, don’t let her be lonely.” John whispers.

Sherlock kisses John softly before going back and reading the rest of the names. “Let’s go back. Let’s meet them.” He takes John’s hand.

John pulls Sherlock into a passionate kiss. He closes his eyes and when he opened them, he has transported them back to the castle and the throne room. John is sat on his throne with Sherlock on his lap.

Sherlock curls up in John’s lap, kissing him back.

John pulls away. “I think we’re being watched, love. Let me introduce you to our family.” He says softly.

Sherlock blushes brightly and squeaks.

John chuckles softly and stands with Sherlock in his arms. “This is Sherlock Holmes. He is my... soulmate and offering. Instead of just wanting everything he possibly can have, he wanted to bring you all back. Make us a family again.” He explains.

All the god’s and goddesses look at each other before bowing to Sherlock, understand how important he is.

John takes a step away from Sherlock and bows to him as well, they all wait for Sherlock to tell them to stand back up.

“P-please. There’s no reason to bow.” Sherlock blushes brightly.

They all stand, John wraps his arm around Sherlock’s waist as Helea steps forward, “Mr Holmes, you singlehandedly have brought us all back from the dead. You are our saviour, as soon as you reteach the human world about us, we will give you any and all rewards you would like.” She explains, clearly being the leader of the Gods.

“Re teach?” Sherlock asks.

“They had forgotten about us, all but John, you have to make them remember and believe in us.” Helea explains. “You have proof... John is real, I’m sure it won’t be hard from there for your village to embrace us.”

“I.. I don’t think they’d listen to me..” Sherlock frowns.

John think before smiling, “you’re going to give them children. Before handing them over you can ask for council. You say they have the listen and believe or their village will die out.” John smiles.

Sherlock grins and kisses John. “So clever.”

John rolls his eyes. “Not as clever as you. Bringing everyone back.”  
Helea sighs. “Right, well is there anything you would like in the mean time?” She asks.

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles John, blushing as Helea speaks. “I.. I want to be with John always. Please.”

Helea hums. “You can become immortal, as soon as the humans in your village know about us. If we turned you immortal now, we would all disappear again.” She explains.

Sherlock nods. “Okay.”

“Is there anything else you would like?” Helea asks. “Perhaps, something we can give you now.” She offers.

Sherlock looks to John, not knowing what to ask for.

John shrugs. “Anything you desire. These... rewards are not handed out often, and as such you can have anything your wildest dreams suggest.” He explains. “Anything from changing your appearance to changing the world.”

“I.. I want my village to be fixed. I don’t want them to have to sacrifice innocent people anymore. I want these to be the last children they get from John.” Sherlock says softly.

Helea nods. “You have a choice. We can fix it instantly, outsiders will come into the village and make it grow, and you can keep the children you are growing, or you can give the children to the village. Either way, after you become immortal, you shall no longer be able to produce children.” She explains.

“What? Why not?” Sherlock frowns.

“Long ago, we Gods were getting... creative with our offspring. Creatures you couldn’t dream of. Some of them, due to their qualities were... not so good. So we made a sacred vow to never produce offspring again, unless they were with a human.” John explains. “As a mortal human body cannot handle producing our creations.” He shrugs sadly. “This is your choice to make. Would you like a family with me or not?” John asks.

Sherlock frowns and thinks. “I’ll go and talk to the humans. I’ll convince them to believe and worship. I’ll tell them when they truly believe people will come and they’ll live. But if they ever lose that belief they’ll die out. I’ll have these children. And they’ll become immortal when I do.”

Helea nods. “That’s excellent. John, I’m presuming that a ceremony will be in order once Sherlock has become immortal?” She asks.  
John nods. “Indeed. As soon as Sherlock is immortal we can have the ceremony.”

Sherlock smiles and takes John’s hand.

“I’m presuming you can guess what we’re talking about.” John says softly.

“Wedding?” Sherlock smiles.

John nods and kisses him softly. “You’ll be mine forever and I’ll be yours.” He explains.

Sherlock blushes and kisses John lovingly, holding onto him.

John smiles and holds onto him tightly. “How are you feeling?” He asks. “Headaches, nausea, hungry?”

“I’m good. Little tired.” Sherlock relaxes into John.

“Do you want to go back to bed? I’m sure I’m able to help you go to sleep before coming back here to fill in everything that’s gone on here.” John explains softly.

Sherlock nods. “Please..”

John looks to Helea who nods. He wraps his arm around Sherlock’s waist and leads him out of the room. “I’m so proud of you, Sherlock.” He said softly.

“Are you happy?” Sherlock nuzzles John, leaning into him as they walk.

John nods. “Of course, I get you forever, and we get a family.” He says softly. “Now that they’re... ours, if there’s anything you’d like, girls, boys, blond, brunette. Anything at all, I can alter them whilst they’re still inside you.” He explains softly.

“I want them to look like you and me combined.” Sherlock smiles.

“If there’s anything you desperately want, then tell me, and I can change it up to the eighth month mark.” John explains.

“Okay.” Sherlock nods. “I’ll think about it.”

John smiles. “I love you, Locky. You’re going to make a wonderful mummy.” He stops and presses Sherlock against a wall kissing him tenderly.

Sherlock moans happily and kisses him back, pulling him close.

John rests his hands on Sherlock’s stomach as he kisses him. “Let’s get you to bed, I’m going to be gone for a long time.” He says sadly.

“Gone? Why?” Sherlock frowns.

“I’ll be in meetings for ages. Only Gods allowed.” John sighs. “I’ll keep taking breaks to make sure you’re happy.”

“Oh.” Sherlock nods, relaxing. “Okay.”

“I’m sorry, baby.” John says softly. “I need to speak with my brothers and sisters. I’ve missed them for hundreds and thousands of years.” He whispers.

“No no. It’s alright. I was just worried when you said you’d be gone that it would be forever. Usually when people leave me it is forever..” Sherlock looks anywhere but at John.

John hugs Sherlock’s tightly. “I’m going to be your husband, forever.” He says softly. “I don’t want to leave your side Sherlock, I want to keep you in my arms for the rest of eternity, I want to stay in bed with you, holding you, feeding you, fucking you, until the end of time. I love you more than I could possibly explain, I love you more than I’ve loved anyone or anything before. I’m never going to leave you.” He explains, before capturing Sherlock’s lips with his and trying to pour every ounce of love into the kiss.

Sherlock blushes brightly and tears roll down his cheeks as he kisses John back, holding onto him tight.

John hums and kisses him back. “I wish I could stay with you. I wish you could stay with me in the meeting, but only Gods allowed.” He says softly. “I’ll come straight back though.”

“I know. It’s okay.” Sherlock nuzzles him, slowly calming down.

John kisses Sherlock’s hair. “You’re beautiful, and I love you so much.” He whispers.

“I love you, too.” Sherlock smiles tiredly.

John smiles. “Let’s get you in bed, you’ve have two busy days helping get our family back.” He says softly, leading Sherlock into the bedroom.

Sherlock follows John, curling up in bed.

John curls around Sherlock, spooning him. “Go to sleep, my prince and grow our children nice and big.” He coos.

Sherlock hums softly and falls asleep in John’s arms.

John kisses Sherlock’s hair before getting up. He wraps the blankets around Sherlock before leaving him and heading back to the throne room.

Helea looks around the throne room.

As John enters the throne room, he bites his lip before going over and hugging Helea, “I’ve missed you all so much, sister. For so long, I was so alone.” He says sadly.

“It’s alright. Never again.” Helea holds him close. “My little brother..”

John looks over Helea’s shoulder. “I’ve missed you all so much. I’ve barely had any contact with anyone, but souls they sent up for me to reproduce from. Then when they finished their duty, they died.” He squeezes Helea tighter, “whatever curse is on that village, can you take it off? I feel like a prostitute, being used to make children.” John begs.

“I’ll look into it. I promise.” Helea nods.  
“John! John John John John!” Kia squeals happily and bounces over to him, barely coming up to his knee.

John bends down and picks Kia up. “Hey sis.” He beams, “I’ve missed you too, I’ve missed your hugs.”

Kia grins and hugs John happily.

John ruffles her hair, “you’re going to love Sherlock. He’ll give you so many hugs.” He promises.

“Yay.” Kia grins. “He seems nice.”

“He is. And I’m sure you’re going to love our children as well.” John smiles. “Two little children for you to play with.” He chuckles.

“More friends!” Kia squeals happily.

“More friends.” John smiles, tapping her nose. “Do you want to sit back on your throne whilst I talk, or do you want to sit with me?” He asks.

“With you? Please?” Kia smiles.

“Of course.” John sits in his throne with Kia on his lap. “What was it like... wherever you were? Is there an afterlife for us? Do you see what happens?” He asks.

“It..” Kia frowns. “It was dark.. I could feel ya fading. And then one day everything was gone. I don’t know how long we were there but it felt like a long time. We weren’t together but we could feel each other.”

John holds Kia closely. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to you sooner.” He looks up at the rest of the room. “I mean it. I needed a human’s help and no human wanted to help me. Not until Sherlock came.” He explains.

“We know, John. And we’re so grateful to you.” Helea nods.

John smiles. “I’m just so glad that you’re back. I’ve barely been able to come in here. It’s been so cold and empty.” He says sadly.

“We’re back. It’s okay.” Kia cuddles into John.  
“Sherlock will keep us here. I believe in him.” Helea nods.

“Was one of you able to move the wind in here? Whenever I came in I felt a cold wind, and when Sherlock came in he felt a warm breeze.” John explains, cuddling Kia close.

“I did..” Dorro says softly, hidden under his layers of black robes. Being god of the natural world his powers were weakened in the void but he could still manipulate some things.

John frowns. “Why? I wanted to be as close as I could to you, I felt so alone, and you just pushed me away.” He says sadly, cuddling Kia.

“I couldn’t let you stay because the throne room was draining your energy without you even knowing. Helea’s power support it usually but she wasn’t there so it was leeching from you.” Dorro frowns.

“Oh.” John whispers, starting to cry. “I just want to be close to you. For over a thousand years I was alone. So alone.” He stands with Kia on his hip and opens his arms for a large hug.

Dorro goes to him and holds John close. “We’re not going anywhere. You saved us. You brought us back.”

“You’re still weak though. Only Sherlock knows. We need to keep him safe.” John whispers, sadly. “Taylol, can you check Sherlock, medically. After the deal was done with my... other offerings, they all died in childbirth.” He says softly.

“I will.” Taylol nods. “Did they all die the same way?”

John shrugs. “They were... here to produce ten children, after given birth to the tenth, whether a singular child or twins or triplets, they passed away.” He says sadly.

“I’ll look into it and talk to Sherlock. As of right now I’m thinking carrying ten children of a god may have been to hard on their mortal bodies.” Taylol frowns.

John nods sadly. “It was either them or me. If I didn’t do it I would have died and so would all of you, permanently.” He whispers.

“It’s not your fault. We didn’t choose our abilities. Believe me I wouldn’t have chosen this..” Taylol sighs.

John takes Taylol’s hand. “But you get to save people’s lives. That’s all I’ve even wanted to do, instead I have to whore myself out, to eighty percentage of everyone I meet.” He sighs.

“Lives are a fickle thing, John. Sometimes they can’t be saved no matter how much we try.” Taylol frowns.

John sighs, “I know.” He says sadly. “Watching all you die. Watching every partner I’ve had die, I know.”

“It’ll start to get better now we’re back.” Taylol nods.

John nods and hugs Taylol with one arm. “Does anyone have any questions? About anything that’s happened since you’ve gone?” He asks

“I think maybe an overview would be good for now.” Helea nods.

John shrugs, “nothing’s much has happened. It’s as if the world has been waiting for it’s God’s to come back before developing any further.” He says. “Does that make sense?”

“They’ve stalled.” Mico hums, turning his dagger over in his fingers.

“Yes,” John nods. “No new advancements in human rights, no new technological advancements, no new wars.”

“Poor little idiots.” Mico sighs.

“No new wars until you’ve fixed whatever’s going on with that village.” John frowns. “Please.”

“Nothing helps people believe harder in Gods than wars.” Mico shrugs.  
“Mico, do not harass John.” Helea scolds.

John puts down Kia in her seat. “Maybe a miracle would help as well. Do you remember those Mico? Something nice, that doesn’t involve masses of bloodshed.” John snaps. “Anyway, look what war has gotten you. You died.” He hisses, hot tears in his eyes.

“If you’d remember I never wanted war in the first place. I wanted diplomacy but they trapped me. Used me. You’re not the only one they’ve made their whore.” Mico snaps.

“And you know as well as I before diplomacy there has to be a war, but you lost this one. You all did. And so did I. I lost you, my brothers and sisters. I lost my family just because you’re so desperate for diplomacy you’d kill for it.” John shouts, stepping up into his face.

“Unlike you some of us have to do what needs to be done!” Mico chests up to John.  
“That’s quite enough.” Dorro picks both of them up by their robes, lifting them off the ground with his looming height and separating them.

John eyes Mico, ready to defend himself if he comes at him. “You’re a bastard, Mico. You always were and death hasn’t changed that.” He goes to sit back down, with Kia on his lap.

Mico rolls his eyes and huffs off.  
Kia cuddles into John. “It’s okay. You don’t have to be upset. It’s okay.”

John kisses Kia’s hair. “I know. I’ve got you back.” He tried to smile but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“We should go see the creatures Dorro made.” Kia smiles. “The little fluffy ones.”

“Do you mean the bunnies?” John asks. “Or the birdies?”

“Umm..” Kia thinks. “Which one had the floppy ears?”

“The bunnies.” John smiles. He taps her nose, “let’s see if we’re done here.” He looksupto Helea, “would you like me for anything else?” He asks

“No no. Go. I think everyone needs rest and time to acclimate.” Helea nods.

John smiles and carries Kia out of the room. “Shall we go wake Sherlock up first?” He asks.

“Yeah. Wanna show him bunnies. Do you think he’s seen bunnies?” Kia smiles.

John hums. “I don’t know Kia. Why don’t you ask him?” He says, going into their bedroom. He gently kisses Sherlock awake.  
Kia smiles and waves at Sherlock from John’s arms. 

Sherlock hums softly as he wakes, kissing John back. “Mm missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” John smiles and stands up, “Sherlock, this is Kia, the goddess of joy. Kia this is Sherlock.”

“It is very nice to meet you.” Sherlock smiles at Kia.   
“You too. Have you ever seen bunnies?” Kia grins.   
“Bunnies?” Sherlock’s raises a brow, looking to John.

“Bunny rabbits.” John smiles. “Kia wants to show you the bunnies. She’s missed them.” He explains.  
Kia nods. “Bunnies are fluffy with big ears. Makluh keeps a pair of every animal they make.” She beams. 

“I’d love to see them.” Sherlock smiles at Kia. “Who’s Makluh?” He asks John softly.

“God of creation.” John smiles. “He created everything. From the Earth and stars, to me and Kia, to all the animals.” He explains. “We’re not expecting you to learn everyone’s name and... job yet.”  
Kia claps and wiggles out of John’s arms, landing on the bed. “You are happy.” She states. “You are happy about John and... your tummy?” She asks with a frown.

Sherlock blushes and nods. “I am.” He says, not sure if he should tell her.

Kia lays on the bed beside Sherlock. “You’re not happy. Not completely.” She frowns, cuddling into his side.

Sherlock hums noncommittally, caressing her head.

Kia frowns. “Why aren’t I making you happy?” Kia asks, feeling sad, as she does all the light and warmth leaves the room. If they could have seen in front of their faces they would have seen their breaths.  
“Sherlock, please answer Kia.” John says softly.

“I’m afraid.. I’m afraid of what I don’t know. I’m afraid that I’ll be alone again. I’m afraid I’ll be given up again..” Sherlock says softly, running his thumb over Kia’s cold cheek. “This fear makes me hesitant to be completely happy.”

Kia slowly lets the warmth and light seep back into the room.  
John kneels beside Sherlock, and kisses him tenderly. “Sherlock, I’m never going to forget you, or stop loving you. Every time I look at you, I fall in love more. You’re everything anyone could ask for; courageous and brave, loving, intelligent, and oh so beautiful. Sherlock, will you marry me?” He asks, taking Sherlock’s hand in both of his.

“Really?” Sherlock tears up.

John nods. “Really Sherlock, I want you to be my husband. I want to be with you forever.” He whispers.

Sherlock sniffles and nods. “Please.”

John kisses Sherlock tenderly. “What did you think would happen after we got everyone back?” He asks softly.

Sherlock kisses John back gently and shrugs. “I don’t know..” He mumbles. “I just wanted you to be happy. No matter what happened.” He says softly, he would give everything up to make sure John was happy. 

“Sherlock, you make me happy. Knowing that we can be together forever makes me the happiest man alive.” John explains.  
Kia giggles and nods. “John is so so so so so happy.”

“I’d never doubt it.” Sherlock smiles.

John smiles. “Now about those bunnies?” He asks.

“Let’s go.” Sherlock smiles.  
“Bunnies!” Kia grins and jumps off the bed, hopping around like a bunny would.

John chuckles and grabs Kia as she jumps, holding her in his arms. “You’ve got to remember to be quiet around the bunnies they get scared easily.” He looks to Sherlock as a thought struck him. “Oh...” he breaths.

“Right right.” Kia nods and does her best to calm down.  
“What?” Sherlock looks to John.

“Now that the twins are mine, and not children I’ve bore, they’re going to... have powers. They’re going to be immortal. Like Kia, the daughter of myself and Helea.” John explains.

“Really?” Sherlock looks down at his stomach. “Kia is your daughter?” He looks back at John.

John nods. “I’m the only God that’s... fertile, so if a God wishes to create another... God, then they come to me.” He explains. “I think Makluh is jealous though.” He adds with a smile.  
Kia nods. “John is daddy, but I can’t call him that.” She kisses John’s cheek.

“Why jealous?” Sherlock smiles. “And why can’t you call him daddy?”

“He is the god of creation but can’t create new gods.” John shrugs.  
“John says I like him too much.” Kia smiles.  
“When in debates, if Kia calls me her dad, then it’s seen as bias, and that it’s an unfair debate and vote.” John explains.

“Ah I see.” Sherlock smiles and nods. “Let go see the bunnies. We can talk more about this later later.”

John nods. They go into a large room filled with plants and every animal ever created. “Now where are the bunnies Kia?” He asks.

“Umm..” Kia looks around. “It’s springtime in here so.. In their bunny holes?” She looks up at John.  
Sherlock looks at the room in awe, never having seen such flora or fauna in his life.

John smiles as he watches Sherlock. “Let Sherlock take this in a while, Kia.” He says softly.

Kia smiles and nods.  
Sherlock walks around slowly, looking at the plants.

John follows with Kia a pace behind Sherlock. “Do you like this? It’s beautiful isn’t it.” He smiles.

“It’s breathtaking.” Sherlock nods, smiling as he looks back at John.

John nods and smiles. They come to a crossroads. “Never ever take the right path, Sherlock, there’s scary animals and plants down there, only ever go straight ahead of left.” He explains.

Sherlock frowns and nods. “Never right..”

John nods and kisses Sherlock’s cheek. “Shall we find the bunnies?” He asks softly.

“Please.” Sherlock smiles and nods, taking John’s hand.

John leads Sherlock and Kia to the bunnyholes. “Now we’ve got to be patient, they’re probably in their homes right now, we need to wait for them to come out.” He explains.

Kia smiles and sits on the grass.  
Sherlock smiles softly and sits with her.

John sits beside Sherlock, one hand on his stomach.

Sherlock blushes softly and relaxes against John.

“How are the pups doing?” John asks softly.

“Fine I think. I can’t feel anything yet.” Sherlock hums.

“That’s fine. I didn’t want anything to be uncomfortable for you.” John explains.

“I know. Thank you, love.” Sherlock smiles and kisses John’s cheek.

John smiles as a bunny jumps out of a rabbit hole. “There Kia, can you see it?” John whispers pointing to it.

Kia grins and nods, staying still.

John smiles and gently gets up, he slowly goes over to the bunny and picks it up before carrying it back to Kia and Sherlock. “Have you seen one before Sherlock?” He asks.

“Not this close.” Sherlock shakes his head.  
“Can I pet it?” Kia grins.

John smiles. “Carefully Kia.” He says softly. “Sherlock, you can too, stroke with the fur.”

Kia gently pets the bunny.  
Sherlock gently touches it.

John smiles, “it’s okay Sherlock, it won’t hurt you.” He promises.

Sherlock nods and gently pets it. “Soft..”

“Cross your legs Sherlock. Hold on tightly but don’t dig your fingers in.” John says softly before place the bunny in Sherlock’s lap and going to get another bunny.

Sherlock does as he’s told and holds the bunny.  
Kia smiles and follows John.

“Hey Kia, Stay with Sherlock, I’m just getting a friend for the bunny.” John says softly. “Sherlock is nice I promise he won’t hurt you.”

“Okay.” Kia smiles and goes back to sit with Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and offers her the bunny to stroke. “So how old are you, Kia?” He asks.

“Ummm that depends.” Kia hums as she pets the bunny. “You wanna know how old I really am? Like when I was born? Or how old you see me as?”

“Both, if that’s okay?” Sherlock asks. “I know it’s a personal question.”

“Well I was born a long long long long long long long long long time ago.” Kia nods. “I’m Da.. John’s oldest child even though I don’t look like it. So a couple thousand years old.” She looks at the bunny. “But the age people perceive me as changes depending on how I feel. When I feel very safe in littler. When things are scary I get bigger.” She shrugs.

Sherlock smiles. “So how safe do you feel around me and your daddy?” He asks softly. “You can call him your dad around me, I don’t mind.”

Kia grins. “Little. Maybe seven? Eight? In human child age. When things are really calm maybe five. But when things are scary I can go all the way up to grown up.”

Sherlock hums, he reaches his hand out for Kia to hold. “I like you at any age. You make me so happy, and I know you’re going to be a good sister to our children.” He smiles.  
John comes back holding another bunny. “Kia, Cross your legs and you can hold this bunny.” He offers.

Kia smiles. “I want to be good. They’re happy too.” She looks at Sherlock’s belly before sitting his John tells her.

Sherlock smiles as he rubs his stomach.  
John sits down beside Sherlock and snakes his arm around Sherlock’s waist. “Are you making friends?” He asks softly.

Kia smiles and nods. “Like friends.”

“That’s good.” John says. “Though who isn’t your friend Kia?” He asks.

“Everybody’s my friends.” Kia bites her lip.

“That’s okay.” John smiles softly. “Hey Kia, what’s wrong? You bite your lip when your not happy.” He says softly.

Kia frowns a bit. “I don’t like war..” She mumbles.

“That’s okay, Kia. He can be scary, but you don’t have to like everyone, you don’t have to be friends with everyone. It’s your choice in who you like and befriend.” John explains softly.  
Sherlock nods. “Before coming here, I had no friends. Now I have the two best friends I could ever want. My fiancé and you, Kia.”

Kia nods as she listens to John. “Best friends.” She smiles and leans against Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and lets the bunny go, holds Kia gently.

Kia cuddles into Sherlock and hold her bunny, petting it gently. “Will you be my Daddy too?” She looks up at Sherlock.

Sherlock freezes for a second before nodding, “I will, but you have to promise to call me daddy.” He says softly.

“I promise.” Kia grins.

Sherlock smiles. “Will your mother be okay with it though?” He asks.

“If I ask nicely.” Kia grins. “She likes you so she’ll say yes.”

“She likes me?” Sherlock asks. “How can you tell?”

“I feel it.” Kia smiles.

Sherlock smiles. “Can you feel how much I like John?” He asks softly.

“I can.” Kia nods enthusiastically.

Sherlock smiles and kisses Kia’s head. “What shall we do, Kia? It’s up to you.” He asks, looking up at John, to see if everything’s okay.

John smiles softly as he watches them.  
“More animals?” Kia smiles, letting the bunny hop away.

“More animals?” John asks. “What animal would you like next?”  
Sherlock sits Kia on his lap and holds her close.

“Umm.. Doggy?” Kia smiles.

John nods and smiles. “Let me find a doggy then.” He says standing up and walking deeper into the trees.  
Sherlock cuddles Kia close.

“Everything will be okay. You’ll see.” Kia says softly as she cuddles into Sherlock, getting a bit littler.

Sherlock nods. “Love you Kia.” He whispers.

“Love you, too, daddy.” Kia presses close.

Sherlock smiles at the name and kisses Kia’s head lightly. “How old are you now, Princess?” He asks.

“Mm four.” Kia smiles, holding up three fingers.

Sherlock chuckles and kisses her hair. “What a cutie you are Kia. I love you so much.” He coos.

“Love you too. Lots and lots.” Kia giggles and cuddles into Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and rocks Kia gently.  
John comes back with a golden coloured puppy on a lead. “Oh look at you two. Kia you’re so small now.” He says softly.

“Puppy!” Kia grins.

“Now Kia, we’ve got to be quiet again so we don’t scare him.” John says softly as he brings the puppy closer.  
Sherlock strokes the dog softly, showing Kia what to do.

Kia giggles softly and holds her hand out to the puppy.

The puppy sniffs her hand before licking it.

Kia giggles and gently pets it.

Sherlock smiles as he watches Kia with the dog. “Do you like doggies Kia?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Kia smiles happily as she pets the puppy.

John sits down beside Sherlock and ruffles Kia’s hair. “I’ve never seen you this small before, love.” He coos.

“I’m happy.” Kia grins up at John.

John smiles. “That’s great baby. I’m happy if you are.” He kisses her head before kissing both cheeks.

Kia giggles and smiles happily.

“Does someone need a nappy on?” John asks softly, remembering the last time Kia was this small, so was her bladder and she couldn’t control it.

Kia shrugs before nodding.

John smiles and gently takes Kia off Sherlock’s lap. He lays her down in the soft grass and magics a nappy beside him before putting it on her.

Kia Let’s John put a nappy on her, looking up at the sky.

John smiles. “Do you like the sky, Princess?” He asks.

“Pretty.” Kia nods happily.

John chuckles and lays down beside Kia once he’s finished.  
Sherlock lays down on the other side of Kia and lets the dog go, his hands protectively over his bump.

Kia curls up between them, feeling safe and happy.

Sherlock leans over and kisses John. “I like your family.” He smiles.

“I’m glad.” John kisses him back.

Sherlock smiles, “thank you for letting me be apart of it.” He says softly.

“You’re my family. You and these babies.” John gently touches Sherlock’s bump. “Always.”

Sherlock smiles and pushes John’s hand into his stomach. “You’re going to have to teach me how pregnancy is going to work, Will I be able to hear them or feel them?”

“You’ll be able to feel them. When they’re bigger you’ll feel them move.” John smiles softly and rubs his belly.

Sherlock smiles, keeping his hand over John’s, “how big am I going to get? I’ve never seen a baby before.”

“Well each baby will be around fifty centimeters. So pretty big.” John smiles softly. “Very lovely and round.”

Sherlock blushes. “Do you not find me ugly and useless when I’ll be that big?” He asks.

“Never. You are so beautiful. And you’ll only look better and better carrying my children.” John leans in and kisses him softly.

Sherlock smiles, “if you’re sure I won’t look like a round balloon.” He says softly.

“You’ll look gorgeous.” John smiles softly.

Sherlock smiles. “That’s good to know. But when I’m laying in bed, looking like a beached whale, I still want you to come visit me, Kia.” He says, kissing her cheek.

Kia nods happily. “I’ll bring you bunnies and puppies.” She grins.

“Oh I don’t know if I’ll want bunnies and puppies, I’ll just want lots of hugs from and daughter and my boyfriend.” Sherlock smiles softly.

Kia nods and hugs Sherlock, cuddling close.

“When they’re born though Kia, you might not be able to cuddle me and John as much.” Sherlock says softly.

“I can still see you though, right?” Kia pouts a bit.

“Of course Kia. We’ll just have two babies we need to love and cherish.” Sherlock says softly.

“I love them too.” Kia smiles.

“I know you will Kia.” Sherlock smiles. “And for that you have two options, you can be big again and help us care for them, or you can be a baby like they will be.” He offers, looking at John.

John nods. “It’s up to you.” He smiles softly.  
“Mm..” Kia thinks. “I wanna be big.”

“That’s okay, but until then, you can stay as small as you want to be.” Sherlock offers.

“Okay.” Kia smiles happily. “How did the babies get in here?” She asks and touches Sherlock’s belly, feeling that’s where their energy is coming from. “Did you eat them?”

Sherlock looked to John with panic in his eyes. “No sweetie I didn’t eat them.” He chuckles.

“I love Sherlock and Sherlock loves me so we decided to have babies together.” John nods.  
“Oh.” Kia giggles.

Sherlock smiles and kisses her head.

Kia smiles and cuddles against Sherlock.

“Besides I don’t usually eat children, unless they’ve been naughty. Have you been naughty Kia?” Sherlock asks taking her foot and pretending to go for a bite.

“No! I’m good!” Kia squeals and giggles.

“Are you sure? You’ve not done anything in your nappy have you?” Sherlock asks.

Kia shakes her head. “Nope.”

“I might just have a nibble anyway, I’m hungry.” Sherlock smiles as he puts her toes in his mouth.

Kia giggles and laughs, wiggling her toes.

“I’m going to eat them all up.” Sherlock says around her teeth.

“Nooooo!!!” Kia tries to squirm away.

Sherlock smirks and bites his teeth together, close to Kia’s toes.

Kia giggles and slips away, running around John and Sherlock.

Sherlock chuckles and slides closer to John. “I like Kia.” He mutters.

John smiles softly and holds Sherlock close. “She’s the personification of pure joy. It’s hard not to like her.” He hums and kisses Sherlock’s head. “How are you feeling?” He asks as Kia runs around happily.

Sherlock smiles. “I feel like I could stay here forever.” He says softly. “It’s beautiful here.”

“You can come here whenever you like.” John smiles and nuzzles him.

Sherlock smiles, and curls into John’s side. “How do you know what God they become?” He asks after a while, “how did you know Kia was the goddess of joy?”

“I don’t know. We don’t know until they’re born. Until they exhibit abilities..” John runs his fingers through Sherlock’s hair.

Sherlock smiles. “I hope they don’t have to leave. I hope they’re happy gods and not gods of misery or something.” He whispers, pushing his head under John’s chin.

“Whatever they grow up to be we’ll love them.” John kisses Sherlock’s head.

“Of course, I just don’t want them to be sad.” Sherlock says, chewing his lip.

“I know. A lot of it depends on how you are during the pregnancy. If you’re relaxed and happy they’ll be relaxed and happy.” John rubs his back.

“Then I don’t want to leave your side, I don’t want to leave here, I want Kia to be with us always.” Sherlock says softly.

“Okay.” John nods and holds Sherlock close. 

Sherlock smiled and curls into John. “Tell me about Kia’s birth.” He says softly.

“I carried her.” John smiles. “It was wonderful. The whole thing. From the beginning I could tell she was special.”

Sherlock looks down at his stomach and rubs it softly. “I just want to feel them, see them make my tummy big.” He sighs, “I... I’m not very patient.”

“I know, love. It’ll happen faster than you think.” John kisses his cheek.

Sherlock hums and blushes. “I just want to meet them, name them, cuddle and feed them.” He says softly.

“Soon. It’ll go fast.” John holds him. “I could speed it up...”

Sherlock blushes, “are you able to slow it down afterwards? Like, slower than normal?” He asks.

“You want to be large? Full of my children? Our children?” John nuzzles him.

Sherlock blushes and nods, “that’s if you’re sure you’d like me that big.” He whispers.

“Of course I will.” John smiles softly.

Sherlock smiles softly and nods slightly. “I want to be bigger then.”

“We’ll go slow, alright? It can feel funny but I won’t let it hurt you.” John smiles at him adoringly.

Sherlock nods. “Would it be better if I was in bed?” He asks.

“Probably.” John nods. “Let’s have lunch first. So you have the energy.”

Sherlock nods. “Can we have a picnic here?” He asks, “I’m sure Kia would like it too.”

“Of course. I’ll go get everything. Will you be alright watching her for a few minutes?” John asks.

Sherlock nods. “Kia, love, come to daddy for a minute he calls, sitting up and opening his arms.

Kia smiles and runs over, cuddling into Sherlock. “Yes, Daddy?” She looks up at him.

Sherlock grunts as Kia barrels into him but smiles and hugs her all the same. “John’s going to fetch a picnic, I just want to make sure you’re safe baby girl.” He cooes.

“Okay.” Kia smiles and nods, cuddled into Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and holds Kia close. “You’re going to be such a good big sister.” He says softly.

“I love babies. They’re so cute and little and their heads smell good.” Kia giggles.

Sherlock frowns. “Babies’ heads smell?” He asks.

“Yeah. They smell nice. Before we all went away I’d go down to your planet. I’d make people happy. They had festivals for me. I’d kiss the babies on the heads and they’d be lucky all their lives.” Kia smiles.

Sherlock smiles. “Why dont you kiss the babies in my tummy and then they will have a lucky and easy birth.” He suggests.

“Okay.” Kia grins and leans in, peppering Sherlock’s belly with kisses. “Good?” She smiles up at him.

Sherlock nods and cuddles her, “very good. Do you think I should get one as well, to help the pregnancy and birth?” He asks, tilting his head down.

“Sure!” Kia smiles and gives him a big kiss on the head.

Sherlock smiles before giving her a sloppy kiss on her cheek. “Love you, Kia.”

“Love you, too, Daddy.” Kia cuddles into him happily.

Sherlock holds Kia close until John returns.

“I’ve never seen Da-John so happy.” Kia hums happily.

Sherlock smiles. “I’m sure he’s been this happy before. When he’s been pregnant before.”

“Maybe. But this is different happy.” Kia watches the birds.

“Oh what kind of difference?” Sherlock asks softly.

“When he was pregnant it was like a warm happy. But with you.. Ya know when you hold your breaths really long time and then you finally breathe?” Kia looks up at him.

Sherlock nods. “I know Kia.” He kisses the tip of her nose and cuddles her close. “I hope my children will be as happy as you.”

“You’re John’s breath. His air.” Kia giggles. “I’ll help them. I promise.” She nods.

Sherlock smiles, “I’m his soulmate?” He asks softly.

“Mmhmm.” Kia nods.

Sherlock blushes and kisses the top of Kia’s head. “I never thought anyone could be my soulmate.” He whispers.

“Everyone one has one. Or multiple. I made it that way.” Kia giggles.

Sherlock smiles and blushes a deep shade of red. “Thank you for making my John.”

Kia smiles and nods. “There weren’t soulmates before I was born. People just had babies.” She shrugs.

“Well thank you from everyone for giving us soulmates.” Sherlock smiles.

Kia smiles happily. “It was fun.”

Sherlock smiles and cuddles Kia close. “Shall we go look for John? He’s been a while.” He asks softly.

Kia shakes her head. “One of his siblings might have stopped him to talk. He’ll be back soon.”

Sherlock hums and lays down with Kia on his chest. “I hope hes okay.” He murmurs.

“John is strong. You’ll see.” Kia nods, cuddling into Sherlock as footsteps come towards them.

Sherlock smiles as he holds Kia close, stroking her hair absentmindedly.

“Sorry it took me so long.” John says softly bringing over the basket.

“I thought you got lost, but Kia said you would be talking to a sibling.” Sherlock says softly.

“I was. Loral caught me for a while.” John smiles softly as he sits.

“Loral?” Sherlock asks softly. “Have I met them yet?”

“Not yet. She’s the goddess of growth. Plants or animals or people.” John nods.

Sherlock rubs his stomach. “Will She be able to...?” He asks softly, starting to blush.

John nods. “That’s what I was talking to her about.” He smiles.

Sherlock blushes more and buries his head into John’s shoulder. “What did she say?” He asks.

“She said she’ll help but she needs some time to rest and she said you do as well because it’ll take a lot of energy out of you.” John holds Sherlock and kisses his head.

Sherlock whined and rubs at his tiny stomach. “But I am rested. I just want to feel our babies kick, and have them sit in my lap.” 

“I know, love. Let her rest for a bit and then we can do it.” John nods.

Sherlock hums and sighs. “If this is the only pregnancy I’m allowed to have then I want to feel them kicking for the longest time possible.”

“Okay.” John nods and kisses Sherlock gently.

Sherlock smiles softly, as he opens the picnic. “I want to make every other God embarrassed by how much I love my big baby-filled tummy.” He chuckles.

“Mm my sexy husband.” John grins and kisses Sherlock.

“H- husband?” Sherlock asks. “We’re not married.”

“We could be. If you wanted to that is.” John smiles.

Sherlock nods enthusiastically. “Yes. Yes please. But I want it the old Earth way, with bows being exchanged and the whole showmanship of it.” He almost begs.

John smiles and kisses Sherlock. “Anything. Anything your heart desires shall be yours. All you have to do is ask.”

“I want to marry you in a church, I want all the other gods to watch and be there, I want Kia to help, maybe be the ring bearer? I want to be big and round and beautiful when it happens.” Sherlock smiles.

“Wonderful.” John smiles and peppers Sherlock with kisses, rubbing his belly gently.

Sherlock smiles and leans against John as he starts to eat. “Thank you.” He pushes John’s legs open and sits in between them.

John hims happily and holds Sherlock close as he feeds him.

Sherlock blushes as he’s fed and brings Kia into his lap. “Will you still love me when I’m big and round? Will you still make love to me?” He asks.

“Of course. I probably won’t be able to keep my hand off you.” John kisses Sherlock’s cheek.  
Kia cuddles into Sherlock happily, eating grapes.

Sherlock smiles. “Good. I wish I could have more children with you John. I wish I could get pregnant more often.”

“I know, love.” John kisses over Sherlock’s jaw.  
“Why not? John is the god of fertility. He can make whatever he wants happen.” Kia hums happily as she eats.

“Because your mummy said I’m not allowed to be pregnant when I become immortal.” Sherlock says softly.

Kia frowns and thinks, getting bigger as she thinks.

“Kia don’t, it’s okay. I’m so lucky just to have two kids with John.” Sherlock says softly.

“But I want you to be happy.” Kia frowns.

“I know Kia, but sometimes people don’t always get to be happy.” Sherlock says softly. “Plus, I am happy, so long as I’m with John I always will be, this is just a dream.”

Kia thinks for a bit longer before grinning. “Will it make you happy? To keep having babies? Will it bring you joy?”

“I’m already joyous Kia, but yes, having more kids will make me more joyous.” Sherlock explains.

Kia grins and kisses Sherlock’s cheek. “I’ll be right back.” She runs off back towards the throne room.

Sherlock frowns as he looks up at John. “Where’s she going?” He asks.

“I don’t know. But she’s safe here so she’ll be okay.” John hums, not sure what she’s going to do.

Sherlock hums and opens his mouth to be fed.

John chuckles and feeds Sherlock sweet fruits and savory meats and pastries.

“Won’t all this make me fat?” Sherlock asks.

“Mm no. You need all this food for when Loral helps you grow. The growing will burn off all your energy. You’ll be starving after.” John kisses Sherlock.

“Oh okay.” Sherlock smiles as he continues to eat. “Will you feed me all of it then?” He asks.

“If you want but I don’t want you to make yourself sick.” John smiles softly.

“I’ll tell you when to stop.” Sherlock smiles as he continues to eat.

“Okay.” John smiles and kisses his cheek as he feeds Sherlock.

Sherlock continues to eat, his stomach starting to feel tight and full. Kia comes in some time later, he sits up with a groan and opens his arms for Kia. “Where did you go to, baby?”

“I went to talk to Loral.” Kia cuddles into Sherlock.

Sherlock raises a brow. “What about?” He asks softly, stroking her hair and manoeuvring her off his full stomach.

“About more babies.” Kia smiles up at Sherlock.

“Kia you don’t have to do that.” Sherlock sighs. “Please don’t get into an argument because of me.”

“No no. No fights.” Kia shakes her head. “Loral is one of my bestest friends. I asked her if we could help you have more babies. She said she’s thinks it’s possible if me and her use our powers together with John.” She grins.

Sherlock kisses Kia’s head. “Thank you beautiful. It means a lot that you would do this for me.”

“Want you to be happy. If babies make you happy I can make you have more babies.” Kia grins up at Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles. “Thank you Kia. It means a lot that you care.” He says softly.

Kia smiles and nods, cuddling into Sherlock happily.

Sherlock holds Kia and tilts his head to look up at John. “Would you want to have more kids with me?” He asks.

“Of course, love.” John kisses Sherlock softly.

Sherlock smiles and hums. “Love you.” He whispers.

“Love you, too.” John nuzzles Sherlock.

Sherlock curls into John holding his aching stomach. “I’m full John.” He whines.

“You did good, love.” John kisses his head.

Sherlock smiles, “don’t let go of me.” He whimpers.

“Never.” John holds Sherlock close.

A few minutes later, Loral walks into the garden and spots their picnic. “John it’s so good to see you again, you’re looking... handsome. And you must be Sherlock.” Loral smiles, sitting beside them both.  
Sherlock nods, one arm still around his stomach.

“Loral, you said we can help Sherlock have more babies yeah?” Kia grins and climbs into Loral’s lap.

Loral holds Kia close, “I did say that. But it’s not going to be easy. I think I’ve worked out a way, but you’re going to feel exhausted. You’re going to have three sets of spells on you, simultaneously, so it’s going to feel three times as worse and what I’m about to do.” She explains. “I don’t want you to say yes now, without understanding.” She explains, softly to Sherlock.

“Tell us about the process.” John nods.  
“Will it hurt?” Kia frowns.

“John you’ll need to create the womb and tubes, at the same time as... making the baby. But me and Kia will be in the room as well. I’ll be making sure that your... potential babies, get where they need to go, that they fuse with Sherlock’s and that they start to go. All this magic happening in a small space, it’s going to heat up, like a fires been lit in there. Kia this is where you come in. To make Sherlock happy, you’ll need to numb the pain, though I’m guessing some of it will be displaced into each of us.” Loral explains.

“I can do it.” Kia nods.  
“Alright..” John nods as he listens to the plan. “What do you think, love?” John nuzzles Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes. “You’ll all be watching me... listening to me. I... I want to do it, but I don’t like the idea of you all just watching us two in our private time.” He mumbles.

“Believe me, Kia and I will be to focused on making sure things go properly than to pay any attention to your love making.” Loral nods. “If you want we can wait. I can grow the babies you have now though.”

“I want to get more comfortable with John... in bed first.” Sherlock blushes. “Will you grow them now?” He asks, moving his arms to show Loral his tiny bump.

“Alright.” Loral smiles softly. “If you’d like I can. May I touch?” She nods to his tiny bump.

Sherlock undoes the bottom few buttons of his shirt to let Loral see. “Will it hurt?” He asks.

“It shouldn’t. All I’m doing is speeding up the growth process. It may feel funny but there shouldn’t be any pain. If there is I want you to tell me.” Loral gently rests her hands on his belly. “After you’ll feel tired and hungry. Ready?”

Sherlock nods and takes both of John’s hands.

John holds Sherlock’s hands.  
Loral closes her eyes, mouth moving in a silent chant as Sherlock’s belly starts to grown under her lightly glowing hands.

Sherlock moans in displeasure as it starts, but those moans quickly turn into a deep pleasure. He watches as he stomach grows, stretching and starting to swell onto his lap. He spreads his legs to get comfortable. His breasts start to swell and fill with milk, moaning as they do. “J- John.”

“Just a bit more love. Nearly they.” John kisses Sherlock’s neck.

“Feels sooo good.” Sherlock moans. He lets go of John’s hands and starts to rub them all over his newly sensitive stomach, eliciting more moaning from himself.

“That’s right, love. Feel. Feel our babies inside you.” John nibbles and sucks on Sherlock’s neck as the twins move inside Sherlock’s new large baby bump.

Sherlock moans and withers in pleasure, his trousers already starting to get wet. “John please-” he begs, before being cut off by a kick to his ribs. “John, show me how much you like me like this.” He begs as he continues to stroke and play with his large bump.

John picks Sherlock up when loral finishes and carries him to bed.

Sherlock moans as his cock leaks more. “Fuck me John. It feels so good being so big.” He rubs at his newly formed breasts and groans as milk comes out. He pants through his moans as he plays with his sensitive breasts.

“My horny little slut. Needs my cock.” John smirks and strips Sherlock.

Sherlock nods. “Your slut. Your whore. I need it all.” He pleads. Sherlock moans as his cock is finally freed, it stands proud and erect, brushing the underside of his stomach. He large breasts bounce out and rest on the top of his large stomach. “D- Do I look good?” Sherlock asks.

“You’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen.” John groans as he looks Sherlock over, stroking him slowly.

Sherlock shivers at John’s touch. “Please, John. Just fuck me. I need to feel it. I need you to fuck me as hard as you can.” He begs.

John growls and pushes his big fat cock into Sherlock’s already slick wet hole.

Sherlock screams and moans loudly. “Fuck! Fuck yes! Fill me up. Make me full of your cock and your kids.” He begs.

John holds Sherlock’s hips, fucking Jim hard and fast, making his breasts bounce.

Sherlock moans and withers his toes curling into the sheets. He grabs John’s head and pushes it between his breasts, before squeezing them together.

John groans, licking and sucking at Sherlock’s breasts. He leaves suck marks and light bruises over them.

“Yes, Yes, Yes. Fuck yes. More.” Sherlock pleads. “Stretch me wide.”

John smirks and makes his cock bigger as he sucks milk from Sherlock’s nipple.

Sherlock yelps as he’s stretched. He holds John protectively to his chest. “Fuck me hard John. Make me nice and wide. Feed yourself from my breasts and my arse.” He begs, haveing never felt hornier in his life.

John groans and fucks Sherlock harder, aiming for his prostate as he suckles from him.

Sherlock screams and his body tenses, the kids in his stomach wriggling. As soon as John hits his prostate, Sherlock comes without warning, covering his underbelly and John in his slick.

John moans and comes hard into Sherlock, pressing his cock deep into Sherlock as he gives him his load.

Sherlock moans. “Stay in me John. I- it feels so good.” He wraps his arms around John’s back and holds him close.

“I’m not going anywhere. Never.” John stays deep in Sherlock, holding him close.

Sherlock smiles as he lets his hands explore his new large form. “They’ve been so restless. Especially whilst you were fucking me.”

“Mm they know their Daddy is close.” John chuckles, pressing kisses to Sherlock’s large belly.

Sherlock smiles and grunts as one kicks up to when John is. “I like feeling them move. It’s like I’m meeting them already.”

“You can stay like this for a while. Nice and big and full.” John rubs his thumb over Sherlock’s nipple teasingly.

Sherlock moans and arches his back the best he can into John’s thumb. “C- can you magic me some sexy clothes to wear? N- now I’m big?” He asks.

“I can give you anything you’d like.” John smirks, making sheer silks appear on Sherlock’s body.

Sherlock rubs his hands over the material. “I want you to give me things you like. You’re favourite clothes and materials. I want them wrapped around me.” Sherlock blushes. “I want you to make me look like your slut.”

John smirks and ties the silks around Sherlock, pushing his breasts up and together while they draped around his body but making sure nothing covers his belly or between his legs.

Sherlock moans. He reaches up and takes ahold of the headrest. “I’m so horny I’m not tired. I just... I want you to make me your slut. Your whore. Please.” He begs.

“You’ll see in a second.” John chuckles and ties Sherlock’s thighs up around his hips, keeping his legs spread wide and open for him while also supporting his large belly.

Sherlock moans and grabs onto his knees. “Fuck John. I- I didn’t know I was this flexible.” He smiles.

“I can make you have my children. Don’t you think I can make your flexible as well to take my cock?” John smirks, rocking in and out of Sherlock teasingly.

Sherlock moans, his fingers digging into the back of his knees. “Can I suggest something, sir?” He asks.

“Always.” John nods.

“Can you be my master? Please, I want to call you sir.” Sherlock whispers.

“Of course, baby. Whatever you want.” John rubs Sherlock’s engorged belly.

“Thank you, sir.” Sherlock blushes. He moans as John rubs his stomach, trying to ache his back into John’s hands further.

John rocks in and out of Sherlock as he leans in, pressing kisses to Sherlock’s belly.

“Oh sir.” Sherlock moans loudly, feeling more sensitive that he even has done before.

“So good. Such a lovely thing.” John rocks deep and slow.

Sherlock moans in utter bliss. “Sir...” he slurs. He claws at John’s shoulders needing something to hold onto.

John groans. “Want it bigger?” He drags his tongue over Sherlock’s belly button.

Sherlock nods, a cloud of bliss falling over his mind. “Fuck... sir...” he slurs.

John chuckles, continuing to rock in and out of Sherlock. “Such a good boy. So handsome. So perfect.” He praises as he makes his cock bigger.

Sherlock’s mind goes blank, all he can feel is the enlarge cock of John inside him, the silk wrapping himself up tight. All he can hear is the slapping of John’s skin against his. All his nerves tingle and feel hot, and sweaty. He screams and moans and sings John’s name over and over, unable to keep himself quiet.

John holds Sherlock’s hips tight as he thrusts, stroking Sherlock in time with his thrusts.

Sherlock moans, coming all over John and his belly again. He cries out loudly, before whimpering as his stomach tightens over his babies, making them kick out.

John groans and comes hard into Sherlock.

Sherlock moans as his consciousness slips away from him.

John holds Sherlock close, pressing gentle kisses into his skin.

Sherlock makes grumbling snores as he sleeps, he doesn’t care that his legs are still up in the air and John’s cock is inside him, he dreams of playing with his kids once they’re born.

John smiles softly and slowly unties Sherlock, gently rubbing Sherlock’s limbs and making sure he’s comfortable.

As soon as he’s free, Sherlock rolls into his side and curls around his stomach protectively.

John lays behind Sherlock and hold him close, pulling the covers up over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let us know what you think! (o^^o)


	5. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Back with updates. Hope you enjoy!

A few hours later, Sherlock wakes as he’s kicked, he rubs his stomach gently, wanting them to calm down. He tries to move to stand, but finds his legs are stuck together.

John mumbles, still holding Sherlock close as he sleeps.

Sherlock whines as he pulls his legs apart. He slowly moves John’s arm away, and stands one hand on his back and the other cradling his belly. He waddles into the bathroom before freshening himself up.

John wakes to an empty bed and immediately gets up. “Sherlock? Love?”

Sherlock is in the bathroom, trying to clean the dried come off his legs, but finding it hard to reach. “In here.” He calls.

John goes to him. “You scared me.” He frowns. “Are you okay? What’s the matter? Are you in pain?” He looks Sherlock over.

Sherlock shakes his head. “I needed a wee, but my legs were stuck together with come.” He frowns as he leans against the sink. “But I can’t wipe it off, I can’t reach.”

John snaps his fingers and the cum vanishes. “Better?”

Sherlock moans and leans back, “much better.” He waddles over to John and hugs him. “I’m ravishing. Do you have any mangos?” He asks.

“I do.” John smiles softly. “I’ll go get some. Or would you like to come out?”

“I- I want show off my belly.” Sherlock smiles. “Can you make me some clothes that will do that?” He asks.

“Of course.” John smiles and goes to the drawers, pulling out clothes for Sherlock. “What do you think?” He shows him different options.

“I want you to choose.” Sherlock smiles. “You’re the God of all this. You should know what compliments and shows off a pregnant belly. I want you to enjoy the show as well.”

John picks a sheer blue gown that has a cut out around the middle for Sherlock’s belly.

Sherlock smiles at the gown and puts it on. “Do you mind zipping it up?” Sherlock asks, facing away from John and tilting his head forward.

“With pleasure.” John smiles and slowly sips up Sherlock’s gown, kissing up his back and neck slowly as he does.

Sherlock moans, his knees going weak at the kisses. “Is there anything else I should be wearing to make me as beautiful as possibly in your eyes?” He asks softly. “I want to be your epitome of beauty.” He explains.

“You already are.” John holds Sherlock close, running his hands over Sherlock’s body. “I have a present for you.”

Sherlock turns and blinks slowly up at John. “A present?” He asks softly, “you don’t have to.”

“I want to.” John smiles and kisses Sherlock’s cheek before going to the drawer. 

Sherlock smiles as he watches John, his hands coming up to cup his belly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” John smiles and comes back with a box.

Sherlock frowns at the box, “John...” he whispers. He rubs at his bare belly, feeling the kicking of his children.

John opens the box revealing a sparkling ornate necklace in an inverted triangle shape so the point fits between Sherlock’s cleavage.

Sherlock gasps and gently runs his fingertips over the triangle, “it’s so beautiful. John, I love it.” He whispers, tears in his eyes.

“Don’t cry, my love.” John gently wipes Sherlock’s eyes.

Sherlock shakes his head. “It’s so beautiful, and you want me to wear it?” He asks softly, “I- it looks personal.”

“It’s my symbol. The humans came up with it for me a long long long time ago. This is so the other god’s know you’re my lover. So they know you’re carrying my children.” John nuzzles Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and hugs John tightly. “It’s beautiful.” He whispers. He turns to face away from John, so John can put it on him.

John smiles and puts the necklace on Sherlock. “Perfect.” He mumbles as he kisses Sherlock’s neck.

Sherlock smiles and fingers the necklace. “Thank you, it’s so beautiful.” He says softly.

“I’m glad you like it.” John smiles softly, rubbing Sherlock’s belly gently.

Sherlock moans at the touch. “You’re going to make me come my pants if you keep that up.” He whimpers.

John chuckles softly and kisses Sherlock. “After you eat.”

Sherlock hums into the kiss and wraps his arm around John’s waist.

John nips at Sherlock’s lips. “Let’s feed you and our babies.”

Sherlock nods, leaning against John slightly as he starts to waddle out of the room.

John holds Sherlock close and leads him to the kitchen.

As they pass people in the corridor, all the Gods brush their hands against Sherlock’s pregnant stomach.

John smiles happily, rubbing Sherlock’s back. “Okay?”

Sherlock turns to John, his face bright red. “Why are they rubbing my stomach?” He asks.

“Blessings. On you and the babes.” John smiles softly. “Plus they haven’t seen a pregnancy in millennia.”

“Oh.” Sherlock blushes, rubbing his stomach. “Kia’s done that before I got big. She said kissing it would make them happy and calm.” He explains softly.

John smiles softly and nods. “Like that.”

Sherlock smiles. “She’s a good kid. How old is she?” He asks.

“Mm a few hundred thousand now.” John smiles.

“Oh.” Sherlock frowns. “So when I speak to her like he’s four... is that... right?” He asks.

“That’s perfect. When she’s little like that she has the mindset of a four year old. When she’s comfortable she reverts back to a childlike mindset. But whenever she needs to she is capable of being a fully functioning adult.” John nods. “She’s just very comfortable with you so she can be small around you.” John smiles softly.

“Oh.” Sherlock smiles. “I didn’t want to sound condensing to her.” He says softly. He blushes as another God rubs his stomach. “I’m liking this attention.” He blushes. “It feels good.”

“Good. You deserve it. You saved them. Us. You saved us from becoming nothing.” John smiles, kissing Sherlock’s knuckles.

“You should go with them, celebrate with them. Your family has returned.” Sherlock says softly. “I’m sure there’s a lot you need to catch them up on.”

“Tomorrow. They still need rest. We’ll have a feast tomorrow in your honor for saving us.” John grins.

“Oh? I- I’ve never had a feast before.” Sherlock blushes.

“You’ll love it. What is your favorite meal ever?” John asks.

Sherlock frowns. “I like fish. I’ve never had anything fancy before though. So, so long as I can have you by my side, I’m fine.” He explains softly.

“I’ll never leave your side.” John nods and kisses Sherlock’s cheek.

Sherlock smiles, and tries not to blush as more Gods stroke his stomach. “How much further until there’s food? I’m hungry.” He asks, leaning into John.

“Right here.” John nods leads Sherlock into a dinning hall.

Sherlock leans against John, “it’s so big.” He whispers, taking in the vast size of the hall. “Where shall we be sitting?” He asks.

“Down near the end.” John pulls Sherlock’s chair out before sitting beside him.

Sherlock groans as he sits, his stomach sitting in his lap. “I won’t be able to reach the table.” He smiles softly, rubbing his hands over his stomach.

“I’ll feed you.” John kisses Sherlock’s cheek after he sits.

“Oh- I-” Sherlock looks around the table as it fills up with the other Gods, he blushes at the idea of them all watching.

“Is that okay?” John asks.

Sherlock blushes brighter and nods. “Yes. I’d like that. But... won’t everyone else stare?” He asks.

“Maybe but they’re god’s. They’ve been hand fed before.” John smiles softly.

Sherlock nods and scoots his bum as far forward on the seat as possible and leans back. “This feels better.” He sighs.

“Good.” John nods and gently rubs Sherlock’s belly.

Sherlock smiles, he tries not to blush as everyone stare at him as they come into the room and fill up the table. “I think I’m going to like all this attention.” He giggles.

“You deserve it.” John grins and kisses Sherlock’s cheek. Kia comes bouncing in, sitting on the other side of Sherlock on a taller chair so she can reach the table.

“Hey, Kia. How are you doing today?” Sherlock asks, turning his head to look at her.

“Good.” Kia smiles and leans against him. “Took long nap with Dorro and Taylol.” She hums happily.

Sherlock turns to John, “who are those again?” He wraps his arm around Kia’s back and kisses the top of her head.

“Dorro is the collector. They collects time and souls from your world to the next.” Kia smiles happily. “Taylol breathes life into humans when they’re born. He’ll help you with your babies.” She hums happily.

Sherlock smiles. “You’re going to have to help me remember everyone, especially now I’m full of babies.” He chuckles. “I’m hungry John, when will this feast begin?” He whines.

“Now.” John nods as Helea enters the hall, adorned in iridescent robes.

Sherlock smiles. “She’s pretty.” He whispers. 

“She is.” John nods, rubbing Sherlock’s back.  
“Welcome everyone. We’re finally together again after so long. All thanks to the heroics of one man. Sherlock.” Helea nods to Sherlock. “He saved us for a void of nothingness. Tonight and every night we feast in his honor. Let us eat.”

Sherlock blushes as everyone look at him, with his stomach high in the air. He turns to John, scared that he’ll have to say a speech.

John smiles and kisses Sherlock. “To Sherlock!” The god’s toast and everyone begins to eat.

Sherlock blushes and buries his head in John’s shoulder.

John kisses Sherlock’s head. “Let me feed you, darling.”

Sherlock nods and leans back, “I want grapes. Or the twins do.” He whispers, opening his mouth.

“Of course.” John pulls the grapes over, feeding them to Sherlock.

Sherlock moans as he eats. “They’re so good.” He smiles. “You need to eat as well John.”

“I will, darling. But watching you eat is a feast for my eyes.” John smiles, feeding Sherlock other juicy delicate fruits.

Sherlock smiles and leans over to kiss his cheek. “You can put the punnet on my tummy, so you’re not reaching as far.” He offers, not being able to see the punnet of grapes at the edge of the time, due to his stomach.

“If you want.” John nods and does as Sherlock suggests. “Alright?”

Sherlock nods. “Would it be inappropriate if I laid down with my head propped up to eat?” He asks softly, looking around the room.

“Of course not.” John shakes his head. “You can do anything you wish.” He hums, the other gods having conversations or nearly sexual encounters right at the table.

“Can you make my chair one of those long ones? I’ve seen them around here.” Sherlock says softly. “The ones with only one arm on.”

John nods and snaps his fingers, turning Sherlock’s chair into a lounger.

Sherlock lays back in it and groans his hands on top of his stomach. “This is amazing. Thank you, John.”

“Of course, my darling.” John smiles and kisses Sherlock.

“They’re staring at me aren’t they? Do you know what they’re saying?” Sherlock asks, too occupied with his food than trying to distinguish voices.

“Mm they’re talking about how delicious you look and how gorgeous our children will be.” John chuckles softly.

“I know that I’m yours, but... can you tell them at they’re allowed a... close look.” Sherlock whispers, nerves and excitement bubbling up in his stomach.

“A closer look?” John smirks.

Sherlock nods. “If they’re staring they may as well get closer...” he mumbles, his pregnancy making him feel much more relaxed and carefree than usual.

“Mm I see. And if they wanted to touch?” John kisses along Sherlock’s jaw. “If they wanted a taste?”

Goosebumps run up and down Sherlock’s spine. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” He whispers, trying not to show John how excited he is at the prospect.

John smirks and kisses Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes. “You can tell them not if you’d like.” He whispers.

“Mm I’ll never stand in the way of you being pleasured. If you want to be shared I’ll share you.” John nips at Sherlock’s lips.

Sherlock moans into John’s mouth, “please. I want them here... now. Just... I feel so needy for affection. So desperate, I feel it in my skin.” He whines, wanting John to talk to the other Gods.

“Dorro, come meet Sherlock.” John smirks.  
Dorro comes over and sits next to Sherlock. “Greetings to you, savior. All of you.” They smiles softly, gently rubbing Sherlock’s large belly.

Sherlock bits his lip to stop himself from moaning at the touch. “Dorro, John said you were the God of life, right?” He asks, looking up at the talk God.

“More like the time keeper. I keep everything on schedule.” Dorro chuckles softly, running their hands over Sherlock’s sides down to his hips. “Taylol is the life giver.”

“Oh.” Sherlock blushes, “I’m sorry, I’m trying to learn so bad.” He whispers. He lets out a loud moan as Dorro holds his hips, getting the attention of the other Gods. Slowly, they come over to Sherlock.

“Oh darling. You have nothing to apologize for. We’re at your feet.” Sorry rubs Sherlock’s thighs, slowly spreading them.

Sherlock moans, letting Dorro manhandle his body, he knows that if John doesn’t like something he will stop them. His cock hardens quickly, pushing against his stomach.  
The other Gods come to Sherlock, whispers thanks and stroking and kissing all over his body, from his head to his shoes.  
Sherlock wriggles his feet, wanting them to take his shoes off.

“So gorgeous. Well take such good care of you. Anything you want is yours.” Dorro smirks, running their hands over Sherlock inner thighs as the other god’s start to strip Sherlock starting with his shoes.

Sherlock moans and nods, one hand going up to hold the necklace to his chest tightly. “I want to know what it feels like to be worshipped.” His voice barely audible. He looks up, making eye contact with each of them.

“Let’s take you to bed?” Dorro suggests.

Sherlock bites his lip and looks up to John. “May I?” He whispers, wanting to feel all these bodies pressed up and around him, as well as inside.

“Of course, my love.” John kisses Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and nods and Dorro. “Please, Dorro. Take me to bed. But- I want all of you there.” He whispers.

Dorro nods and scoops Sherlock up, carrying him to a large room with a huge bed as the other gods follow.

Sherlock gasps as he’s picked up. “I hope you’re going to finish off what you’ve started.” He says to Dorro, trying to be as seductive as possible.

“Oh believe me you’ll be dripping and drained by the time we’ve finished.” Dorro chuckles and kisses Sherlock as he lays him on the bed, their tongue parting Sherlock’s lips and sliding against Sherlock’s tongue.

Sherlock moans and rocks his hips into the air. “I hope so, I’ve be so constantly horny ever since being this big. I hope you’ll all help to keep me nice and full.”

“Anything you want.” Dorro finishes stripping Sherlock before stripping themself.

Sherlock smiles. “I want you all to... have a go.” He leans back into the God behind him and leans up to kiss them.

Dorro smirks and pushes into Sherlock as the others fondle Sherlock.

Sherlock moans loudly, his cock already leaking heavily. He lets his body be manhandled and moved as he enjoy the sensation of so many mouths against his skin.

They suck and nibble and lick at him, a few sets of mouths on his breasts.

Sherlock moans and cries out John’s name as he comes, coating his stomach and Dorro with his seed. He blindly looks around, wanting John to hold him.

John presses close to Sherlock’s side. “Such a good boy.”

Sherlock nods and presses his face into John’s neck. “So are you, letting me do this. I wish there were more silks and laces, and petals. It would be nice for everyone to wear silks and laces and maybe some leather.” He says softly to John. “Apart from me, I want to stay naked and easily accessible.”

John snaps his fingers and changes the god’s into the clothes Sherlock wants.

Sherlock moans and relaxes back against another Goddess. “Your pretty.” He says to them.

“So are you.” She kisses him deeply.

Sherlock smiles and kisses her back. “What’s your name?” He asks, “I want you to... go down by Dorro.”

“Morna.” She smiles and moves where he wants her, her supple breasts nearly spilling over the top of her corset.

Sherlock smiles. “And what are you the Goddess of?” He asks, mesmerised by her breasts.

“Bountiful harvests.” Morna purrs, her breasts rocking with every breath she takes and they look full and heavy with milk.

“Bountiful.” Sherlock agrees. “That corset must be hurting, let me help.” He says softly reaching his hands up, but unable to sit without help.

John helps Sherlock sit up, kissing his neck and back.  
Morna moves into Sherlock’s lap as Dorro continues to fuck Sherlock nice and slow.

Sherlock holds Morna close, his arms around his waist, and rocks his belly against hers. He kisses each breast tenderly, and looks up at her.

“Take it off me. Let me free.” Morna leans in and kisses Sherlock tenderly.

Sherlock starts to slowly unfasten her corset. Before he takes it off, he buries his face into her breasts and nuzzles into them, kisses wherever he could reach.

Morna moans softly as she’s released, her soft curves and rolls finally free. “Oh darling..” she presses her breasts to his face. 

Sherlock moans and lets his tongue travel across her breast. He takes it in his mouth and sucks softly.

Morna moans, milk starting to drip from her nipples.

Sherlock greedily drinks Morna’s milk. He pulls away after a while and wipes the milk from his lips. “John, I want something... kinkier. I want to be tied up, maybe stood up, so everyone can get to all sides of me. I want to feel completely fucked as well as used.”

John smirks and nods. He takes Sherlock and ties him up standing in the middle of the room.

Sherlock smiles as he’s surrounded by the Gods. “Dorro, why don’t you let someone else have a go?” He asks. “And Morna, come here. I’m not full yet.” He smirks, spreading his legs as wide as he can, so they can reach his thighs.

Dorro pulls out of Sherlock and Taylol pushes into him, groaning.  
Morna grins and goes to Sherlock. “Still hungry darling?” She purrs.

Sherlock moans, his knees buckles, “for your milk, always.” He wraps his lips around Morna’s breast and starts to suckle.

“Ohh Good boy.” Morna mewls softly, feeling someone press against her back.

Sherlock moans in response, he rocks his hips as he feels warm lips wrap around his cock. He continues to drink from Morna, loving the taste of her milk.

“You’re doing so well, darling.” John praises as he kisses Sherlock’s neck, watching Helea suck Sherlock’s cock.  
Morna looks behind her to see who’s pushing into her.

Sherlock pulls away from Morna for a moment, milk running down his chin, his eyes glazed over, “so good. No longer too horny.” He explains, before kissing John passionately.  
Greig is behind Morna, slowly making love to her.

John groans and kisses Sherlock deeply, tasting Morna’s milk on his lips.  
“Oh darling. It’s been ages since you’ve taken me.” Morna moans softly, rocking back against him.

Sherlock moans into John’s mouth and come into Helea’s. His knees give out, making him just hang from his tied up arms. He blacks out from the pleasure, finally feeling sated and calm.  
Greig smiles and fucks Morna harder, pushing deep into her. “Then let’s rectify it.” He growls.

John unties Sherlock and carries him to bed, cuddling him as they rest.  
“Yes!” Morna moans loudly, dripping wet around Greig.

Sherlock curls around his tummy, holding his twins protectively.  
Greig puns Morna against a wall, fucking her with the strength of a God. The other Dieties couple or group up and go to different rooms to continue the fun.

John holds Sherlock as he sleeps.  
Morna moans and pushes back against Greig, meeting him thrust for thrust. “I’ve missed your cock so bad.” She whines, feeling his thick hard member filling her needy hole that feels like it was made for him.

Sherlock snores loudly, one of the babies, pressing up against his ribs.  
Greig transports them into his bedroom and pushes Morna down onto the bed. “You’re just a slut for my cock.” He growls. He makes it grow double the size and thickness.

Morna cries out. “I can’t help it. It just feels so good. Makes me so full.” She whimpers as she feels her hole stretched.

“Come on Goddess, I know you want more. How big do you want it?” Grieg asks. He bites down on Morna’s collarbone, bruising it.

Morna whines and drags her nails over his back. “Split me in two.”

Greig growls and doubles the size of his cock again. He thrusts hard into Morna, knowing as a Goddess she can take it. He strokes her stomach where he can see the shape of his cock through it.

Morna digs her nails into his shoulders as she holds on, wrapping her legs around his hips to keep him as deep as possible. “Oh fuck yes. Fuck me.” She arches, her breasts in his face as she does.

Greig slams into Morna with all his strength, “I’m going to make you a dripping mess.” He growls, biting and sucking her skin, making large colourful bruises show.

“Cover me in your marks. I want them all to know what you’ve done to me. What I’ve begged you to do.” Morna cries out, feeling his cock move inside her stomach.

He does as she says, covering her neck and chest in bruises. “I’ve missed having a physical body. I can do this.” He smirks as he twists his hips and penetrates deeper into Morna.

Morna gasps as she feels him deeper. “I want you to fill me with so much cum I leak for days.”

“I won’t just fill you, I’ll extend you.” Greig says. He thrusts hard a few more times, before calling out her name and coming deep inside her.

Morna cries out and comes hard, squeezing around him.

Greig keeps coming, filling her up and giving her a come belly. “Look at that.” He pants. “How long do you think you can keep that in you?” He asks.

“Mm as long as possible.” Morna mumbles and rubs her belly.

Greig slowly shrinks his cock and pulls out of her. “I’ve missed you, sister.” He says softly.

“Mm missed you too..” Morna kisses him gently.

Greig kisses her back, he waves a hand over her crotch, both cleaning her up and filling her up with a plug. He lays down beside her and strokes her stomach softly.

Morna mewls softly as the plug fills her. “Mm you just live claiming me with your cum..” She purrs as he rubs her cum bloated belly.

“So what if I do? It’s been over over two thousand years, shouldn’t we be making up for lost time?” Greig asks.

“Certainly.” Morna leans up and kisses him tenderly.

Greig smiles. “There’s going to be a lot of sex over these next few weeks, isn’t there?” He asks.

“There probably won’t be a five minute where your cock isn’t buried balls deep inside me.” Morna smirks.

“Only when I’m balls deep in someone else.” Greig chuckles.

“Mm exactly.” Morna giggles.

“Go to sleep, Morna, let your tummy digest all that come. I’ll still be here when you wake.” Greig promises.

“Mm no you won’t..” Morna mumbles softly as she dozed off.

Greig holds Morna tightly, as she falls asleep.  
A few hours later, Sherlock wakes in John arm, groaning at the pain in his arse.

John nuzzles Sherlock. “Sore?” He mumbles.

Sherlock nods. “But content. I don’t feel like I’m going crazy, needing sex.” He says softly. “Is that what it’s like every night?”

John misses Sherlock’s forehead and takes away the pain. “Not everyone is in the mood every night but sometimes.” He nods.

Sherlock hums. “I’m sorry, if I... ignored you. There was just so much going on.”

“You didn’t. I enjoyed watching you have fun.” John kisses Sherlock softly.

Sherlock smiles. “I had so much fun. I felt like one of you. A God, being worshipped.”

“I’m glad.” John smiles, gently rubbing Sherlock’s belly.

Sherlock smiles. “Though I am hungry. I think our babies liked the taste of Morna’s milk.” He chuckles.

“Mm I bet. Her milk is the richest food the gods have.” John chuckles softly.

“Yeah?” Sherlock asks. “But she’s not the Goddess of that though right?” He asks.

“No. She’s just the goddess of abundance.” John nods.

“Is that why they’re so... big?” Sherlock asks.

“All of the god’s or her in particular?” John asks. “She is curvier and has more rolls yes but when the other suckle from her they also grow from period of time.”

Sherlock looks down at himself. “Am I fatter?” Sherlock asks.

“No but you are a bit curvier.” John runs his hand over Sherlock’s rounded hips. “Would you like me to get her so you can feed some more? I know you’re hungry.”

Sherlock blushes, “you don’t mind my new shape?” He asks.

“Mind it? I love it.” John nuzzles Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes. “Can you get her then? Our children are craving her milk.” He says softly.

“Of course, darling.” John kisses Sherlock before going to look for her.  
Morna wakes as someone knocks on her door. “Mm enter.” She hums and sits up in bed naked, alone in bed as she knew she would be.

John stands in the doorway, with just a sheer piece of silk around his waist. “Sherlock’s wanting your milk again.” He says, noting Morna’s stomach. “I think he’s enjoying the taste.”

“Mm I’m sure he does.” Morna laughs softly and stretches, getting out of bed and walks over to John naked. “I saw you looking.” She hums and nods at her belly.

“Greig, being as feisty as usual I see.” John smiles as he kisses her.

“When is he not?” Morna purrs and kisses John back, pressing against him.

John smiles and massage’s her thick arsecheeks. He picks her up and carries her to his bedroom.

Morna giggles and holds onto John, kissing and sucking on his neck as he carries her. “Mm with that sheer silk I can see the whole outline of your delicious cock.” She mumbles against his neck.

“That’s the idea. And if your good, I’ll give it to you, as Sherlock feeds from you.” John chuckles.

“Oh yeah?” Morna purrs, sucking on his collarbone. “You know the last time you fucked me you knocked me up.”

“That is kind of my job, Morna. Just like you’re making Sherlock curvier.” John chuckles. “I won’t knock you up though. I’ll make sure of that.” He promises.

“Why not?” Morna whines. “Im built to be bred and your the only one who can do that.” 

“Because I have Sherlock. You’ll have to ask him, whether I’m allowed.” John says softly. “Humans are different to Gods, a bond is the most important thing in their life, if I got you pregnant, I would be breaking that bond.” He explains. He opens the door to his bedroom and drops Morna on the bed beside Sherlock.

“Ah I see.” Morna nods and crawls over it Sherlock. “Hello, darling. John told me you were hungry.” She kisses Sherlock softly. “Feed, sweetheart. Drink your fill.”

Sherlock kisses her softly. “Can I ask a question first? How, er, shapely can you make me?” He asks.

“As much as you want.” Morna giggles. “I can make your arse big and round. I can make your hips plush and squeezable. I can make your breasts so perfect the god’s will drool at the sight of them.”

“I want you to make me look like John’s ideal shape. He is mine, he said so, so I want to be his.” Sherlock whispers. “I just don’t know what that is.”

Morna giggles and nods. “I know.” She whispers and kisses Sherlock.

Sherlock kisses her back, moaning into the kiss.

Morna nips at his lips gently. “Would you mind if I ride you while you ate?” She mumbles against his lips.

Sherlock shakes his head. “But... not rough, I’m not ready for that again after last night.” He says softly, taking her hips and squeezing them. “What’s John’s ideal shape then?” He asks.

Morna straddles Sherlock. “He likes soft but not soft enough where he feels like he’ll break you. He likes a thicker arse and thighs so he can watch them jiggle as he fucks you from behind.” She runs her fingers through Sherlock’s hair. “Not rough at all. I promise.”

Morna moans and arches, already wet and dripping around her plug. “Big. That way they can hold more milk for your babies.”

“As big as yours?” Sherlock asks. He feels the plug and frowns, “What’s this?” He asks, softly.

“If you’d like.” Morna nuzzles him. “It’s a plug. To keep cum in. You can take it out if you’d like. That way I can take your cock.” She purrs.

“As big as John likes.” Sherlock hums. He pulls out the plug slowly and throws it off the bed. “Why don’t you come sit on me, and I’ll drink from you?”

Morna moans and whines as she feels the plug removed from her womb and cunt. She does as Sherlock asks and sits on him, slowly taking his cock into her and their rounded bellies rubbing together.

Sherlock smiles and rubs her back, “someone was busy on your neck last night.” He comments, reaching up to take her breast in his mouth.

“Mm my brother Greig. He likes to mark me as he fills me with his cum.” Morna giggles as she takes Sherlock’s cock and moans as her milk start to flow into his mouth.

Sherlock suckles greedily, drinking every drop of milk she gives him. He hums and moans, feeling content.

Morna moans softly, slowly riding Sherlock.

Sherlock drinks her milk, moaning softly. He rubs his hands all over her skin, feeling every inch of her.

Morna moans, grinding down on Sherlock’s cock.

Sherlock gasps and starts to leak into Morna, he suckles hard, wanting more of her warm milk. He can’t feel his body change, but he knows it must be happening.

Morna presses closer, making her milk richer.

Sherlock moans deep in his throat as he continues to drink her milk, it is the tastiest thing he’s ever had and he doesn’t want to ever stop drinking the milk.

“Such a needy boy. So hungry.” Morna runs her fingers through his hair.

Sherlock nods as he drinks. He runs his hands down his body to feel if his hips have changed shape.

“Like that?” Morna smirks and looks to John. 

John steps up and strokes Sherlock’s skin. “You look so fuckable.” He whispers in Sherlock’s ear. “Turn onto your side Sherlock, let me get a good look at you.” He orders.  
Sherlock rolls them both over and wiggles his arse for John.

Morna giggles, holding onto Sherlock as he moans.

John hums, “you look perfect Sherlock. Why don’t we get you into a mirror so you can see it all for yourself?” He asks.

“Please.” Sherlock blushes, Morna’s milk dripping down his chin.

John nods and licks the milk from Sherlock’s chin. He helps Sherlock to stand and walks with him to the full length mirror. His hips and thighs are much wider, forcing Sherlock to widen his gate to walk, his breasts, that are almost as big as Morna’s sit comfortably on his belly, and his arse rounds out behind him, no longer making him look forward heavy. “What do you think, Sherlock?” John asks.

Sherlock blushes brightly as he looks himself over. “It’s.. I’m so.. Beautiful”

John nods. “Is there anything you’d like to change? Make anything bigger? Smaller?” He asks, keeping his hands on Sherlock’s hips.

“Mm I want my arse a bit rounder.” Sherlock hums as he rubs his hands over his body.

Morna comes over and rubs her hands down Sherlock’s arse. “How much rounder?” She asks.

“I want to be nice and curvy.” Sherlock blushes.

Morna smiles and rubs her hands over Sherlock’s arse again, making it grow much larger and curvier. “There we are. Can I just add that the wider your hips, the easier the childbirth will be.” She explains.

“Please.” Sherlock nods and nuzzles her.

Morna rubs her hands down Sherlock’s hips and makes them just as wide as her. “There we are. How does that look, beautiful?” She asks.

“Wonderful.” Sherlock grins and kisses Morna happily. “Do you like it?” He blushes, looking at her and John.

Morna nods, “you look like a God now, you fit in with everybody else.” She says softly.  
John nods and envelopes Sherlock in a hug. “You’re so sexy.” He says, licking his lips.

Sherlock blushes and nuzzles John.

“Thank you, Morna.” John says, kissing her passionately.  
Morna nods and kisses him back. “I’ll be around if you want me. I might tempt Tylol to do the same.” She chuckles.

“I don’t know if anyone could pass up your tempting.” Sherlock giggles.

Morna nods. “That’s my job, Sherlock.” She says, patting his arse as she leaves. “If you want a cuddle, I can come back, I won’t change anything on your body though, you’re perfect.” She smiles.

Sherlock blushes and smiles happily. “Thank you. I’ll see you later.”

John smiles. “So then sexy, what should we do today?” He asks. “Would you like it to be us two, or whisks you like to meet more Gods and gets to know them?” He asks.

“Meet more.” Sherlock smiles. “I don’t think I even know half of the ones who were inside me last night.” He blushes and giggles.

“Well you know Dorro and Morna. There’s a pool, that many go to, we can go there.” John offers.

“Please.” Sherlock nods and takes John’s hand.

“Ah.” John says putting his hand on Sherlock’s chest. “We need to dress them part.” He hums as he clicks his fingers. A pair of silk blue bra and tiny pants, cover Sherlock, they have flowing blue silk coming off them, with tiny beads sewed into it.

“Oh John.” Sherlock gasps, looking at himself in the mirror.

“Do you like it?” John asks softly.

“I love it!” Sherlock grins.

John smiles. “Let’s get you to the pool, and see who we meet.” He says softly.

Sherlock blushes and nods, following John our.

John keeps his arm around Sherlock’s waist, holding him close. “How does your new body feel?” He asks softly.

“Amazing.” Sherlock presses against John’s side. “Do you like it?”

“I do Sherlock, I love it. I love you.” John smiles.

Sherlock blushes and kisses John happily. “I love you too.”

John smiles and rests his other hand on top of Sherlock’s stomach. “There’s no sex in the pool, and everyone has to remain decent.” He says softly, “just tell me if you want anything.”

Sherlock purrs softly and presses his stomach into John’s hand. “Why no sex?”

“Because if we have can have sex anywhere, we will. And sometimes, we’re just not in the mood. Or maybe Kia will be there in her child form and even though we know she’s older, it’s not comfortable.” John explains softly.

“Ah.” Sherlock nods. “Does Kia do grown up things?” He asks, really only ever thinking of her as little.

John shakes his head. “I think in your world, you call it asexual.” He hums.

“Oh.” Sherlock nods.

John shrugs. “Don’t hold it against her.” He says, a sharp edge to his voice.

“I’d never.” Sherlock frowns

“I know, Kia’s just not confident at telling people. She’s scared someone will say something about it.” John says softly.

“They’d have no right to.” Sherlock frowns.

“I know they don’t, before don’t understand that.” John says softly. He leads him into the pool room, where half a dozen Gods and Goddess lounge in the water. They enter to a chorus of wolf-whistles.

“Oh.” Sherlock nods. He blushes brightly as he hears them whistle.

“They like your new body as well.” John says softly. “If you’re not comfortable with anything they do, from touches to wolf-whistles just tell them and they’ll stop.” He promises as he helps Sherlock into the pool.

Sherlock blushes and nods, relaxing in the pool. “I like it for now.”

John nods and relaxes beside Sherlock. He wraps one arm around his shoulders and rests the other on his stomach. “How does the water feel?” He asks.

“Nice. Soothing.” Sherlock smiles happily.

Slowly one of the Gods swims over, He is extremely muscular and broad, looking more like a house than a person. “Sherlock, isn’t it?” He asks. “My name’s Udos.”

Sherlock blushes and nods. “I am. What do you do?”

“I’m the God of blacksmiths.” Udos says, “Thank you so much for saving us. My expertise are at your disposal.” He offers.

“Thank you.” Sherlock smiles. “I’m glad you’re all back.”

Udos smiles. “So am I.” He holds his hand above Sherlock’s stomach. “May I touch?” He asks.

“Please.” Sherlock blushes and smiles shyly.

Udos smiles and strokes Sherlock’s stomach with both his large hands. “You seem... bigger, than before.” He says softly, “Is this the work of Morna?”

Sherlock blushes and nods, pressing his belly into Udos hands. “She helped me.”

Udos nods. “Just don’t go overboard, or you’ll end up as wide as me.” He chuckles. He strokes Sherlock’s bump tenderly, “How are they feeling?” He asks.

Sherlock giggles and smiles. “Good. Big they move a lot.”

Udos smiles, “you’ve got a beautiful giggle to go with your beautiful body.” He says, stroking Sherlock’s hip. “Your babies are going to give Etris, the Goddess of beauty, a run for her money.” He says and winks to Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes brighter. “Oh.” He giggles and looks to John.

John smiles and nods.  
Udos takes Sherlock’s hand and puts it to his muscular chest. “May I see more of your body?” He asks, tenderly.

Sherlock blushes and nods, feeling Udos chest. “You may.” He nearly purrs.

Udos easily picks Sherlock up in his arms, and cradles him close to his chest. “No more walking needs to be done by our saviour.” He promises.

Sherlock blushes and nuzzles into Udos neck. “I really didn’t do much..”

“There’s a meeting today, why don’t you come to it and give your side of the story?” Udos suggests.

“A meeting?” Sherlock asks. “For what?”

“Us Gods always have meetings. It’s if we wish to raise a problem or hash something out with another God.” Udos explains.

“Oh.” Sherlock nods, tracing his finger tips over Udos’ beefy pecks happily. “Is there a problem?”

Udos smiles, “some Gods wish that you should become our new... sex toy, whenever we want it. Others don’t.” He says softly.

“Oh..” Sherlock frowns and looks to John. “Shouldn’t that be my choice?”

“It should.” Udos sighs. “But when it gets ugly in there, then it’s not safe for you. We can get a bit... explosive.”  
John sighs and nod.

Sherlock frowns. “Then I’ll tell them no one gets to have sex with me unless I say so. No matter what. It’s not for them to decide and it’s not up for discussion.”

“I know Sherlock, I’m all for you having the choice. I want you to have it. Usually, we don’t. We’re all sex toys to each other, all but Kia.” Udos explains.

“Why?” Sherlock’s frown deepens.

Udos shrugs. “That’s just how things are here. If we want sex, we grab someone we want to do it with and take them off to a bedroom, and do it. No ones ever complained yet.” He says softly.

Sherlock frowns. “Do they want it?”

“Usually Yes.” Udos answers, leaning against the side of the pool, Sherlock still in his arms.

“Usually?” Sherlock asks.

“Sometimes no.” Udos says softly. “I’ve had my fair share of having sex when I don’t want it. So has John I believe.”  
John nods, “it’s the culture here, it’s like asking You’re village to accept that they’re dying.”

“No more. No more having things done to you that you don’t want.” Sherlock orders.

Udos chuckles. “It’s not me you should be telling.”

“Then who?” Sherlock asks.

“Let’s wait until the meeting, you won’t know them yet.” Udos says softly.

Sherlock frowns and nods.

“Are you okay in my arms, or would you like to be put down?” Udos asks.

“I like you holding me..” Sherlock says softly. “Do you like it?”

Udos nods. “I like holding you Sherlock.” He says softly. “You can relax against me, you don’t have to try to sit up constantly.” He says softly.

Sherlock blushes and nods, relaxing.  
Morna comes up behind John and wraps her arms around his hips. “Whatcha up to?”

Udos smiles and gently rocks Sherlock. “What’s going to happen to your children?” He asks.  
John leans back against Morna and sighs. “Sherlock’s learning what sex is really like up here.” He says sadly.

“I don’t know. We’ll keep them hopefully.” Sherlock nuzzles Udos.  
“Oh.” Morna says softly and holds John. “Greig slept with me last light. I haven’t seen him since..”

Udos nods. “Oh I’m sure you will, I was wondering if you knew if they would be Gods or not.”  
John sighs and leans back to kiss Morna’s chin. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” He says softly. “I’ve not seen him, but that’s not unusual.”

“Oh. I don’t know. I didn’t know that was an option.” Sherlock blinks.  
Morna nuzzles John. “It’s alright. I knew it was gonna happen anyway.” She sighs.

Udos shrugs, “unfortunately, it’s not your choice, we have to choose whether we want more Gods or not.” He says softly.  
John nods. “That’s just who he is Morna.” He turns and kisses her cheek. “I think Sherlock likes you though, if that’s any consolation.”

“I suppose we’ll just have to see then.” Sherlock hums.  
“It is very much a consolation because I like him too.” Morna smiles softly, pressing her and John’s foreheads together.

Udos nods. “Though they like you Sherlock so it could be your choice.”  
John smiles and kisses Morna softly. “So do I.” He says softly.

“Which would be better for them?” Sherlock rubs his belly.  
Morna hums happily and kisses John back. “You picked a good one.” She mumbles against John’s lips.

Udos smiles, “it doesn’t matter, their mummy’s up here with them. As Gods they would live better lives, they would be at the top.” He says softly. “But they won’t be the same as you. They’ll grow up slower. What one year is for you, would take five years for them.”  
John hums. “I didn’t pick him. He was a sacrificial virgin and he choose to save you himself. He picked us.” He whispers.

“So it will take them a long time to grow?” Sherlock asks.  
Morna smiles softly. “How lucky we are.”

“If you want them to be Gods, then it takes three years before they stop being breastfed.” Udos nods.  
“Very.” John smiles.

“Well I think I have enough.” Sherlock nods to his chest that Morna helped him fill out.  
“I’m glad I have you back. I missed you.” Morna nuzzles John.

Udos nods. “I think you have some to spare. Are you keeping these... alternations after they’ve grown up?” He asks.  
“I missed you too, Morna.” John says softly. “Should we tell Sherlock that you used to be my mate?” He asks.

“Maybe. I like the right now. Do you?” Sherlock looks up at Udos, so sweet and innocently.  
Morna shrugs. “It’s up to you. I think he knows everyone here has fucked everyone here at some point, bar Kia. But what would you tell him?” She kisses John’s neck gently. 

Udos nods and kisses Sherlock gently. “I really do.” He hums.  
John sighs. “I don’t know. I don’t know how he would take it, but I feel like I’m lying to him, not telling him the whole truth.”

Sherlock blushes and kisses Udos back gently.  
“Then you should tell him.” Morna nuzzles John.

Udos smiles, “you’re very sweet Sherlock. It makes a change of pace to what it’s usually like here.” He says softly.  
“I know, I just don’t know how he will respond.” John sighs.

Sherlock nuzzles him. “Yeah?”  
“Being honest is best.” Morna says softly.

“Yeah, everyone here is rough and harsh, you’re caring and sweet.” Udos smiles, “do you like being in my arms?”  
John nods, “I’ll tell him tonight when we’re alone.” He says quietly.

“I do. They’re big and strong.” Sherlock smiles up at him.  
“Alright. If Sherlock asks any questions let me know. He can come talk to me too if he wants.” Morna says softly.

Udos smiles, “like I said you can stay in them for as long as you want. You’re my saviour and I’ll give you anything.”  
John nods and kisses Morna softly. “Thank you, I love you.”

Sherlock nuzzles Udos. “I want you to be happy..”  
“I love you, too.” Morna kisses John back.

“I am happy. You brought us back Sherlock. I’m so happy.” Udos says softly.  
John smiles and lays her arse, “Thank you for making Sherlock even sexier as well.” He whispers.

Sherlock smiles happily and nods. “So am I.”  
“I know what you like.” Morna giggles.

Udos smiles and kisses Sherlock softly, “you should be made King of the Gods, Saviour of all.” He hummed.  
John nods and pats Morna’s arse under the water. “That you do, sexy.”

“Mm don’t you already have a leader?” Sherlock mumbles against Udos lips as he kisses him back.  
“Trying to get in my pants again?” Morna purrs and pushes her arse back into his hands.

“A self-appointed leader whose never been on Earth.” Udos mumbles. “Whose never walked amongst the people she’s a Goddess over and suppose to protect.”  
“Not here.” John smirks, “unless you want to take it somewhere else?” He winks at her.

“That sounds like mutiny.” Sherlock chuckles.  
“Mm if you’re the one taking me if happily follow.” Morna smirks back.

Udos chuckles. “It’ll spice life up around here.” He says softly.  
“I’ll take you any which way you want.” John smiles, kissing Morna tenderly.

“I don’t know if that’s the right kind of spice.” Sherlock laughs softly.  
“Good.” Morna mumbles against Johns lips as she kisses him back adoringly, subtly pressing her thigh between his legs.

“Oh and what is the right kind of spice, Sherlock?” Udos asks, his large hand running over Sherlock’s stomach.  
John holds back a moan. “I’m not getting you pregnant. No matter how much you plead.” He hums. He goes over to Sherlock and kisses his forehead. “I’m going to go with Morna for a bit, do you want to come or do you want to stay with Udos?” He asks.

“The kind that doesn’t get people killed.” Sherlock mewls as Udos rubs his belly.  
“Spoil sport.” Morna nearly whines.  
“Can I stay?” Sherlock blushes.

“Of course you can.” John smiles. “Remember if you’re to do anything more than this, go back to our bedroom. No sex where Kia could see.” He reminded him, kissing Sherlock softly.  
Udos strokes Sherlock’s stomach, and moves his hand down to cup his plentiful arse. “You’re such a beautiful human.”

“No sex at the pool. I promise.” Sherlock nods and watches John go with Morna. He moans softly, rocking back into Udos’ hands. “You think so?”

Udos nods, “I know so. Shall we go somewhere more private? And we can see just how beautiful the rest of you is under that silk.” He hums.

Sherlock blushes and nods. “Please.”

Udos smiles and lays Sherlock’s arse softly, he starts to climb out of the pool. “Would you like to go to my bedroom, or yours?” He asks.

“What’s yours like?” Sherlock asks.

“Why don’t I show you, Sherlock?” Udos asks as he carries Sherlock to his bedroom, as he walks, one fingers, gently plays with Sherlock’s entrance under his clothes.

Sherlock moans and squirms in Udos’ arms, holding onto him.

“Ah let’s wait until we’re somewhere private.” Udos says softly, “before you turn into a moaning mess in my arms.”

“Yes, Sir.” Sherlock blushes.

“Sir?” Udos asks, kissing Sherlock softly.

“To much?” Sherlock blushes as he kisses Udos back.

“No, I like it. I just want to make sure you do, baby.” Udos say softly, stroking Sherlock’s arse.

“I do.” Sherlock blushes and rocks back against his hands.

Udos smiles and goes into his large bedroom, he lays Sherlock gently down in the middle of the bed and kisses his stomach. “You look ravashing.” He hums.

Sherlock blushes and smiles shyly. “I’m glad you like it. Morna helped me fill out like this.”

Udos nods. “I can tell, baby.” He kisses up Sherlock’s body until his kissing and sucking at his neck. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Sherlock blushes and mewls excitedly. “Please. I want to feel you. All of you.”

Udos smiles and gently lays on top of Sherlock, grinding his hips into his thigh. He sucks large Buises onto his neck before starting to undress him.

Sherlock moans and melts under Udos. “You’re going to make a mess of me..” he mumbles happily.

Udos smiles. “That’s the plan.” Once Sherlock is undressed, Udos wraps his lips around Sherlock’s breast and suckles softly. “You’re such a good boy, letting me do what I Please to you. Don’t worry, I’ll be nice and gentle. And I might even take in your ideas if you call me sir or master again.” He hums as he kisses down Sherlock’s body.

Sherlock blushes and mewls as he feels Udos suckle. “Master.”

Udos smirks as he kisses down Sherlock’s stomach and mouths at his clothed erection. 

Sherlock moans and arches into Udos’ mouth.

Udos smiles and continues to mourn at Sherlock’s cock. “You’re a pretty little thing, aren’t you? Shall we show John just how much I appreciate you?” He hums.

Sherlock whimpers and nods. “Please.”

“Please, sir.” Udos hisses, dragging his teeth over Sherlock’s clothed cock. “Remember your manners, baby.”

“Yes, Sir! Please, Sir!” Sherlock moans, his cock throbbing against Udos’ lips.

Udos smiles and carefully turns Sherlock onto his side, he bites as his plentiful arsecheek and pushes a finger between his cheek, making sure to keep the clothing between them.

Sherlock whines and rocks back, trying to get more inside him. “Sir!”

“Now, now boy, we promised to make you a quivering mess for John. So we’re going to take this at my pace. And as a God I have all the time in the world.” Udos hums, licking up Sherlock’s arsecheek.

Sherlock mewls and nods, his cock twitching and leaking a bit.

Udos lays down behind Sherlock, spooning him. His large, erect clothed cock presses into Sherlock’s arse as he cups his breasts with his hands. “You’re a good boy. You can come whenever you want. As many times as you want.”

Sherlock whimpers and presses his arse back against Udos, pressing his breasts into his hands as well.

Udos smiles and bites softly at Sherlock’s neck. “Tell me what you want, pretty boy, and you shall have it.” He hums.

“Want to feel your cock so deep inside me.” Sherlock whimpers, melting against him. “Please, Sir. I need your cock.”

Udos smiles and pulls Sherlock pants down around his knees, before stripping off his own clothes. He growls as he nuzzles his thick cock into Sherlock’s hole. “I see why John like you, pretty boy.”

Sherlock whimpers as he feels how big Udos’ cock is against his tight hole.

Udos smiles. “We’ll take this slow, pretty boy. Tell me when you want more.” He says softly, stroking Sherlock’s stomach.

“More. Slow.” Sherlock nods, relaxing against him.

Udos slowly inches his cock into Sherlock.

Sherlock moans and arches.

“Good boy. Sweet boy. You’re doing so well.” Udos says softly.

“Thank you, Sir.” Sherlock blushes and relaxes, taking Udos’ cock.

Udos smiles as he finally pushes his entire length into Sherlock. “Excellent baby. You’ve done so well for me.”

Sherlock moans, hole twitching around Udos’ cock.

Udos smiles and holds Sherlock’s hips gently. “Is it too much?” He asks softly, stroking his thumb over Sherlock’s skin.

Sherlock shakes his head. “Just go slow.” He rocks his hips a bit.

Udos nods and rocks his hips in time with Sherlock. “You’re a good boy taking me all in.” He hums. “Not many people can.”

“Who can do it best? Who do you like to fuck best?” Sherlock mewls, squeezing around Udos’ cock teasingly.

Udos laughs. “You’re all so different. You’re sweet and soft, John likes to top, he’s the best topper I know. And Morna is definitely the sluttiest.” He hums.

Sherlock blushes and giggles, rocking against Udos happily.

Udos smiles, letting Sherlock set the pace, as he plays with his hair.

Sherlock relaxes, fucking himself on Udos’ cock.

Udos smiles and reaches down, he circles his hand around Sherlock’s cock, letting him do all the work.

Sherlock moans, his rocking slowly speeding up.

Udos smiles and growls quickly, as he starts to leak into Sherlock.

Sherlock cries out and comes as he hears Udos growl.

Udos smiles as takes up the movement as Sherlock falters. “You’re a good boy. Taking all my cock.” He says softly, stroking Sherlock’s tense stomach.

“Love it. Love your cock. So big and hard.” Sherlock whimpers.

Udos smiles. “So big and hard for you, baby. Now when I come, I come a lot. I’ll fill your pretty little hole quickly, do you want me to pull out?” He asks.

“Noooooo. Come in me. Fill me up. Please, Master.” Sherlock begs.

Udos hums and thrusts sharply into Sherlock a few more times before crying out and coming. He came like an explosion, filling Sherlock quickly and kept going.

Sherlock cries out and comes hard.

Udos holds Sherlock closely kissing his neck. “Good boy. So good.” He hums.

Sherlock blushes and mewls

Udos smiles, “how about you take a nap? I’ll take you back to your own bed, and get John to join you, how about that?” He asks.

“Okay.” Sherlock mumbles sleepily.

Udos gently pulls his cock out of Sherlock and holds him close. “We all love you here, Sherlock. So do I.”

“Love you..” Sherlock cuddles close, his hole leaking cum.

“I love you too.” Udos says softly, he gently turns Sherlock over and holds him close to his chest. “You’ll always be safe here.”

Sherlock falls asleep curled up in Udos’ arms.

Udos smiles as he holds Sherlock close for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let us know what you think!


	6. Good times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Morna have a good time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!

Morna hums happily as she walks with John. “Your room or mine?”

“Your room, you have all the best toys.” John chuckles, picking Morna up and pressing her to a wall.

“You wanna play, baby? Let’s play.” Morna wraps her legs up around Johns hips, grinding against his cock teasingly.

John pins Morna to the wall and bites down on her next roughly. “When I’m done with you, you won’t even be able to think coherently.” He growls.

Morna moans and arches, digging her fingers into his shoulders. “I don’t expect to walk right for at least a week.”

“Only a week?” John asks, “have you forgotten after all this time what I’m going to do to you?” He asks.

“Remind me.” Morna smirks.

John clicks his fingers and they’re stood in Morna’s bedroom, he pushes her onto the bed and stands above her.

Morna gasps and mewls, looking up at John as her breasts nearly spill out of her tiny tight top.

John smiles. “Look at you, you’re so needy. Why don’t you find us a toy or two, whilst I get undressed and some cream?” He asks. “Keep your clothes on.”

“That’s not something I hear often. Or ever.” Morna giggles and gets up, going to get a box of toys for them to choose from as well as the cream.

John gets undressed and gets a bowl of warm water and a flannel. “Well I like the way your boobs are desperate to get out. I like the look.”

“Mm you just like how my milk is richer than ambrosia.” Morna giggles as she comes back with the box and cream.

“Everyone like your milk, Morna.” John hums. “Now what toys would you like me to use on you?”

“Mm these.” Morna opens the box, showing him some ropes, a large butt plug, and a vibrator. “Why do you want the cream?”

“For afterwards, I want to make you feel good.” John says softly. “Lay on the bed, arms and legs out, let’s get you all tied up.” He smirks, picking up the rope and snapping it against itself.

Morna grins and does as she’s told, laying out on the bed.

John goes around slowly tying up Morna. “This is for your own good. You’ve always been too handsy, you move to much whilst I try to fuck you. You know it’s better this way.”

“Only because I’m trying to get you to knock me up.” Morna purrs.

“I’m not getting you pregnant, little slut, not until I talk with Sherlock.” John growls. He pulls down Morna’s underwear just enough to roughly push the vibrator in her and pulls her clothes back up. “For That, we’re going to ruin your clothes.”

Morna whines and arches, pulling at the ropes.

He grabs the remote and turns it on half way. “Tell me how that feels. Do you remember the traffic light system?” He asks.

“Ohh Good. So good.” Morna moans softly, squeezing around the vibrator. “Green is go, yellow is slow down, red is stop immediately.”

John nods. “Give me a colour, beautiful.” He saying, stroking hair out of her face.

“Mm green. So very very green.” Morna nuzzles his hand, her cunt vibrating nicely.

John smiles and steps away turning the vibrator up full. “Colour?” He asks as he watches her slower half vibrate with the machine.

“Oh John.” Morna moans and arches, her hips rocking. “Green for now.”

“You’re been a good girl. But I don’t want a good girl. I want one that’s a slut and spoilers her clothes.” John growls as he mouths at the part of her breasts that was uncovered.

Morna gasps and mewls, starting to leak around the vibrator.

“Good little slut.” John hums as he goes to her feet and sucks her big toe into his mouth. He uses his magic to turn the vibrator another half a turn.

“Ohhh!” Morna arches off the bed, pulling on the ropes. Not only is her cunt leaking nearly continually her breasts start to drip milk as well.

John hums and pulls the wet vibrator out of her and pushes it sharply into her arse. He takes the plug and pushes it into her cunt, stopping her from leaking. “You can come when I tell you. Until then, you’ll do as I say. Understand?” He asks.

“I understand.” Morna whines as the vibrations stop in her cunt, filling her arse instead.

“Colour?” John asks, “how does it feel? Do you want it bigger, harder and faster?” He asks.

“Green. Harder.” Morna begs. “Want to be pounded.”

John smirks and turns the vibrator up to thirty, having it only been on fifteen. “I should take away your senses, only being able to feel your whole body vibrate with the pounding of the vibrator in your arse.” He hums. “How does that sound, little slut?”

Morna whines and trembles. “Yes yes yes yes.”

John clicks his fingers, a blindfold, headphones, and gag is placed around Morna, a set of bonds cone around Morna to holds her hips down to the bed. He waits five second before take the headphones off. “Use your thumb to show me how you feel. Up for green, middle for yellow, and down for red. Show me that, Morna and then show me where you stand.” He says softly.

Moan moans around the gag, two thumbs up.

“Good girl.” John smiles, before putting the headphone back on her and stepping away, watching her and moaning softly.

Morna moans and trembles, a wet spot growing under her on the bed.

John strips and takes his cock in his hand, pumping as he stands above Morna.

Morna’s thighs tremble as she’s pushed closer to orgasm, her top totally soaked now with milk.

John moans loudly and cries her name as he comes, his come falling over her body.

Morna moans around the gag, coming as she feels John come on her.

John smiles and turns the speed of the vibrator down to 5, as he checks the plug in Morna’s cunt.

Morna mewls as it’s turned down. The plug in her cunt is covered in slick and rocking as he cunt throbs around it.

John clicks his fingers and all the bindings are removed, leaving Morna with just her clothes, the plug and the vibrator. “You did so well.” He says softly, laying down beside her and hugging her close.

Morna mewls softly and cuddles close to John. “That was nice..” She mumbles, orgasm drunk.

John smiles as he carefully reaches between her legs and slowly removes the plug and vibrator. “Nice and gentle to ease you back in.” He hums.

Morna mewls softly and relaxes against John. “Mm nice job trying to distract me..” She mumbles.

“Distract you from what?” John asks, as he strokes her skin softly.

“From asking you to knock me up.” Morna cuddles into his neck.

John smiles and holds Morna close. “Good.” He starts to undo her corset, letting her breasts be free

Morna gasps and groans as she’s freed, her breasts seeming to expand now that they’re no longer confined.

John hums and kisses her softly. “Are you bigger than before?” He asks, not thinking her breasts were quite so big.

“Mm the corset minimizes them. When it’s off they go back to their normal state.” Morna kisses over John’s neck.

John hums and massages them.

“You’ve always been obsessed with my tits.” Morna giggles.

John hums. “They shouldn’t be so beautiful.”

Morna giggles and relaxes as John massages her breasts.

John smiles and straddles her hips, he grinds his half hard cock into her stomach.

“Mm tease.” Morna giggles, rocking up against him.

John chuckles and pushes her breasts together, he thrusts between them, smirking down at her. “So many places I can fuck you.”

“Ohhh I love it.” Morna moans as his cock leaks over her breasts.

John smirks. “Thought you would. Why don’t you hold them for me, so my hands can go... elsewhere?” He hums.

Morna giggles and presses her breasts together, making it even tighter for John.

John moans as he thrusts unto her breasts roughly. He brings his hands up, squeezing and twisting Morna’s nipples.

Morna gasps and whines, her nipples leaking into his hands.

“That’s a good girl.” John hums. “You’re just a little slut for any kind of attention. Look at you melting into me already. I could make you do anything and you’d do it so long as you had my cock.” He hums.

“Anything anything. Just want your big hard cock.” Morna whines.

“Grow yourself. I want you bigger. Bigger hips, bigger thighs, bigger breasts. If you do it well enough I might just think about giving you my cock.” John hums.

Morna whimpers and starts to swell. Soon her breasts completely hide Johns cock between them as well as her hips and thighs growing. Her tummy and arse fill out even more as well.

John smiles as he feels Morna feel out under him. “What a good girl.” He quadruples the size of his cock, “I think you deserve my cock now, don’t you little slut?” He climbs off Morna and spread her legs wide.

“Yes!” Morna whimpers and holds her legs wide open, slick leaking out of her and down her thighs.

John kneels between her legs and bits down hard on the inside of her thigh. “Tell me what you are, little slut, and I’ll change to match what you want me to look like.”

Morna moans and arches. “Yours. Your slut. Your little breeding cow. Ohh do you remember all the beautiful little babies we had? So many perfect little ones. So many humans.” She whines, remembering the before time when John would knock her up whenever she asked for a full belly.

“And so many humans will be made.” John assures her. “But not down. Not until we sit and talk with Sherlock.” He says softly, biting bruises into her thighs. “Now how do you want me to look?”

Morna groans as John bites her. “Longer hair. You know I like something to hold onto. Mm and more of a softer belly. Want to feel you squish against me.” She purrs.

John does as Morna asks, softening his belly until he starts to have the beginnings of a gut, and lengths his hair past his shoulders. “Would you like me to change anything else, before I fuck you sensless?” He asks.

“Mm as much sterile cum as you can manage to pump into me?” Morna licks her lips.

John nods and thrusts into her, setting a punishing pace, and hitting her G-spot on every other stroke.

“Oh John!” Morna cries out, able to see the outline of his huge cock through her belly.

John spanks Morna’s thigh hard. “Do I look like I’m John to you, little slut. If you want to me to carry on, then you’d better use my title.” He orders, giving her another spank for good measure.

“Master!” Morna cries out.

“Good little whore.” John smiles as he leans down and kisses her hard.

Morna kisses him back desperately, pulling on his hair as she sucks on his tongue.

John moans and snaps his hips harder. “You’re going to be so full of cone, you look pregnant.” He growls.

“I wanna be full. I wanna be so so full.” Morna begs. “Please,Master. I want to be so full of your cum. I want to feel it love inside me. I want you to plus me up so I don’t leak. Please, Master!”

“Then make me come, whore. I know you can do it.” John orders.

Morna whines and tightens her cunt, making it suck the cum from John’s cock.

John cries out as he comes into Morna, producing an ungodly amount of cum, and filling her up making it look like she’s seven months pregnant. He collapses down onto her breasts and pants heavily.

Morna moans and holds onto John tight, her cunt and womb chucking up his cum hungrily.

“Mm you know I’d never waste your cum.” Morna purrs happily as she runs her belly.

“Why don’t we get a good look at you, go stand in the mirror, baby, then I’ll clean you all up.”

Morna slowly gets up and goes to the mirror, moaning at how round and wide she is. “Oh John.” She grins as she rubs her big round belly.

“I can’t get you pregnant just yet but hopefully this will do.” John chuckles. “Your own little cum baby.” He smiles coming up behind her and holding her hips. “It suits you. Especially the size of your hips and breasts.”

Morna giggles and smiles happily. “I’m sure Sherlock will say yes. I don’t know why he wouldn’t.” She hums, running her hands over her breasts. “Mm did you know why Kia is feeling very very small she’ll come to me and suckle for hours?”

“I know I just want his consent.” John says softly before shaking his head. “I didn’t know. But she’s a good girl. Doesn’t your milk affect her like it does the rest of us?” He asks.

“I know.” Morna nods. “It doesn’t. It’s purely sustenance for her. She eats her fill like a baby or toddler, which ever she’s feeling.”

John nods. “Your breasts will be as big as Kia now.” He chuckles softly. “Is this the biggest you’ve ever been?” He asks.

“Mm I think so. There may have been a stint where I was a portrait model for some artists during the renaissance where they were a bit bigger but I think this is it.” Morna giggles.

John chuckles and kisses her neck. “I don’t think he does. I think he understand that we can alter time, but that’s because we’re Gods. I don’t think he fully understands it. Why?” He asks.

“Sometimes we say or do something and he seems totally lost.” Morna says softly, tipping her head back. “I don’t want him to feel left out.”

John nods. “I’m trying to teach him, but it’s sort of, an afterwards lesson, so before we take a nap, I help him to understand.” He sighs. “But he’s finding it hard to remember everyone’s names. He’s somewhere completely new, with no one from his old life, and you all just descended upon him one day, knowing his name and wanting the Thank him.” He sighs.

Morna nods. “It’s a lot to adjust to so quickly.”

John nods. “I’m trying to let him explore for himself, taking him new places, but it’s hard. He’s carrying my babies and he doesn’t know anyone, barely, or anything.” He sighs and wraps his arms around Morna’s stomach.

“I know, baby. It’s hard to let someone you love be away from you sometimes but Udos would never let anything happen to Sherlock.” Morna says softly, gently running her fingertips over John’s skin.

John nods. “I’m just scared he’ll get lost, or that someone will do something to him he doesn’t like.”

“Then one of us should always be with him until he’s more adjusted. You or me or Kia. Udos as well if you think.” Morna kisses along John’s jaw.

John nods. “Why don’t you put on something and we’ll go find Sherlock and Udos?” He suggests.

“Mm alright.” Morna kisses him before getting up.

John pats Morna’s extended belly and chuckles. “You’re always as big as Sherlock.” He hums.

“I’ll be even bigger when you fill me with babies.” Morna smirks and gets dressed.

“Hopefully soon.” John smiles. “But just because you’re pregnant, don’t think I won’t keep this cum in you.”

“Mm every drop of your cum belongs to me unless it’s inside Sherlock. Even then I may have to lick it out of him.” Morna smirks.

“Morna, if you keep it up, I’ll have you tied and restrained as you watch me give Sherlock all of my cum.” John hums, spanking her arse.

“Ooh you wouldn’t dare!” Morna moans and sticks her arse out for another.

John spanks her harder. “For the cheek, that’s exactly what I’m going to do.” He growls. “Now get dressed.”

Morna mewls and nods, finally finishing getting dressed.

John holds his elbow out for Morna, “Do you need my help to walk? Or are you going to waddle everywhere?” He asks.

“Mm I can waddle for now.” Moans holds johns arms and walks with him.

John smiles and strokes Morna’s stomach. “I do hope Sherlock says we can get you pregnant.” He hums. “Can you remember in the past, just how many babies you’d carry at once.”

“Mm I hope so too.” Morna hums. “I don’t remember. So many.” She giggles.

John smiles. “I remember you barely able to walk, you would need me and another God to help you, you were that big.” They head to Udos’ room and he knocks on the door.

“Mm you just loved keeping me in bed and fucking now whenever.” Morna giggles and leans against John.

John smirks, “I remember distinctly you begging for more babies inside you. Whenever I came into the room you begged for me to give you more.” He hums. They come to Udos’ door and knocks on it softly.  
Udos wakes as he hears the door and carefully climbs out of bed, not to disturb Sherlock, he opens the door just a crack and pokes his head out.

“I may have a small addiction to your cock.” Morna giggles. “Hey Udos, hows Sherlock?” She smiles.

“He’s sweet.” Udos smiles. “He’s sleeping at the moment. I guess being that big and get so much exercise wears him out.” He says softly, letting them into his room. “Has John given you more babies?” He asks, resting a handing on Morna’s stomach.

“No. Not until he talks to Sherlock.” Morna nuzzles Udos, pushing her belly to his hand.

Udos smiles and presses his fingers into her stomach. “So what’s all this?” He asks, kissing her forehead.  
Sherlock groans and wakes as he hears the voices. He turns over with a groan, and smiles as he sees John. “Dreamt of you.” He blushes.

Morna mewls softly. “Mm John filled me up with cum that won’t get me pregnant.” She whines a bit.  
“Yeah?” John smiles softly and cuddles Sherlock in bed.

“Oh you’re that desperate for the old days.” Udos hums. He lowers his hand down her body to her groin. “You’ve always been the one everyone’s wanted to get with Morna. Everyone’s wanted to take you to bed.”  
Sherlock nods. “We were playing with our twins and Kia.”

Morna blushes and mewls, rocking against his hand.  
“That’s adorable.” John smiles softly.

Udos smiles. “May I have the honour? It doesn’t have to be now, if you’re wanting to do something else.” He says softly, trailing his fingers back up her body and pushes his thumb gently into her mouth.  
Sherlock blushes and nuzzles John. “Do you think so? Would you want me to have more babies after this? I like carrying your babies.” He whispers.

Morna moans happily and sucks his thumb. “John is going to talk to Sherlock about knocking me up. Then we’ll see.” She licks and kisses his thumb.  
“If you want more.” John smiles softly and nuzzles Sherlock. “Speaking of more babies I have a question for you...” he says softly.

Udos smiles. “I know what that means. So big you won’t be able to see your feet, if you’re able to stand at all.” He hums. “That’s when you’re the sexiest. Needing three people to help you walk.” He presses his thumb down on her tongue, wanting her to suck it.  
“Ask away.” Sherlock says softly, looking up at John.

Morna moans and her eyes flutter closed as she sucks on his tongue.  
“What if our twins and Kia had even more siblings? How would you feel if Morna was pregnant with you? At the same time? Both of you carrying my babies?” John asks softly.

Udos smiles and pushes Morna back against the wall, “you’ve always been the horniest out of all of us, Morna. Tell me, what are you the Goddess of again?” He asks.  
“Together? Being pregnant together?” Sherlock asks, a broad smiles spreading across his face. He nods and cuddles John close. “Will we get to be together? Or will you keep us separate?” He asks, wanting to be insperable from Morna as their bellies swell in unison, putting on a show for the other Dieties.

“Mm bountiful harvests.” Morna smirks.  
“Together of course.” John kisses Sherlock happily.

“Bountiful.” Udos growls. He picks her up as he holds her against the wall and slowly pushes a hand beneath her pants, his other hand coming to hold onto her hip.  
Sherlock blushes and smiles. “I want to grow big with Morna, put on a show as we walk around.” He smiles, wiggling his hips.

Morna moans and rocks against his hand the best she can. “Mm I know you want to seed my fertile field.” She giggles.  
“Yeah?” John smiles, kisses down Sherlock’s jaw.

Udos smiles and reaches further between her legs, feeling the plug. “What’s this?” He asks, taking the end of it, and wriggling it.  
Sherlock nods. “What... I mean, what’s the differences between a God’s pregnancy and mine?” He asks.

Morna moans and arches. “Mm a plug to keep John’s cum inside me.”  
“Well Morna can carry a lot of babies at once. Multiple pregnancies.” John bums.

“Oh well.” Udos hums as he rocks it in and out of Morna, “we’ll just have to use this instead of my fingers.”  
“What’s multiple pregnancies?” Sherlock asks, frowning. “How many can humans carry?”

Morna whimpers, rocking her hips against the plug.  
“Humans can only have one pregnancy at a time but can have multiple babies. Morna however can keep getting pregnant. She could be three months pregnant and then have sex and get pregnant with a new set of babies.” John explains.

Udos smiles, watching Morna closely. “Don’t come.” He orders. “Save that all for John.”  
Sherlock nods. “I think I understand. So she’ll be bigger than me?” He asks, rubbing his stomach.

Morna whimpers and nods.  
“That depends on if she wants to or not. She can control her pregnancies. How fast or slow they are. How her body changes.” John hums.

Udos smiles as he rocks the plug up hard into Morna. He bites her lower lip, hard and tugs on it.  
Sherlock nods. “I want to be pregnant with her, even when she gets bigger. I want to be with her, sleep with her. Eat and fuck with her.” He begs.

Morna whimpers, rocking against the plug needy as she holds onto Udos tight.  
John smirks and kisses Sherlock deeply.

Udos smirks and bites down her neck, leaving bruises in his wake. He stops rocking the plug, letting Morna do the work.  
Sherlock smiles. “When can we get Morna pregnant?” He asks, wanting to be there when John fucks her. “What happens to all her babies?”

Morna whimpers and mewls, fucking herself on the plug.  
“Whenever you want.” John grins. “Her children age quite rapidly. They go from babies to adults in a matter of days. They go down to earth when they’re old enough.”

Udos smiles. “Good girl. That’s it. Keep going. Get yourself nice and desperate for John.” He hums.  
Sherlock wraps his arms around his stomach. “I don’t want our children to go down to Earth.” He whispers. “Even when they’re adults.”

“Want him to fill me up so bad.” Morna whimpers.  
“They don’t have to. We’ll keep them. Always.” John holds Sherlock.

Udos nods. “But you’re already so full.” He says, pressing fingers into her stomach.  
Sherlock smiles, “can we go back to our bed, Will it be big enough for the three of us, and all our children?” He asks.

Morna whimpers. “New more.”  
“I can make it bigger.” John nods and scoops Sherlock up, carrying him.

“Bountiful.” Udos smirks.  
Sherlock smiles and takes Morna’s hand. “Lets be pregnant together. Together, we’ll grow babies and put on a show as we show off our bumps together.” He smiles.

“Please!” Morna moans loudly.

Udos smiles. “I’ll be right behind you John, with Morna. Go ahead and get Sherlock comfortable.” He says before turning back to Morna. “You’d better come back here when you’re full and round and barely able to walk, I want to make you feel good.” He hums.

“Mm come watch me get knocked up.” Morna purrs.

Udos hums. “Are you sure?” He asks. “I don’t want to be a creep.” He says softly, carrying Morna to John’s bedroom.  
Sherlock leans into John. “Don’t forget about me, when she’s huge.” He whines.

“Mm carry me and ask them when we get there.” Morna hums and kisses Udos.  
“I couldn’t never ever forget you.” John kisses Sherlock’s head as he carries him.

“If I’m allowed, Would you like me to join in with you and John?” Udos asks.  
Sherlock blushes and nuzzles into John’s neck. “I love you.”

“If you want.” Morna kisses along his jaw.  
“I love you, too. So much.” Johns lays Sherlock on the bed and kisses him tenderly. 

“No Morna if you want it.” Udos hums as he lays her beside Sherlock  
Sherlock smiles and snuggles in close to Morna, resting his head on her shoulder. “You’re almost as big as me.” He giggles.

“I do.” Morna blushes and nods to Udos. “Almost.” She giggles and kisses Sherlock, rubbing his belly gently. “You’re okay if John puts babies in me as well? So we can be big together?”

Sherlock nods. “We can show off our bellies together. Be big and round and sharing the same bed.” He smiles as he leans into Morna’s hand. “My pregnancy sister.”

“Sister.” Morna giggles and strokes Sherlock’s belly. “Mm I want you to tell them how to fuck me. How to fill me  
How you want them to knock me up.” She purrs.

“You- I?” Sherlock stutters. “How big can you stretch?” He asks. “I want them both fucking the same hole, if you can take it.” He hums, his cock raising in anticipation. “And... can you take three cocks?”

“I can take as many as I like.” Morna grins and kisses Sherlock deeply. “Mm you know since you’re a human male I can carry your babies as well as John’s.”

Sherlock looks to John and blinks slowly. “Can I?” He asks quietly. “Can I give her my babies?”

“Of course, darling. If you want to of course you can.” John kisses Sherlock’s head.

“How many babies can you carry at once?” Sherlock asks, as he rolls awkwardly up onto his knees and kneels between her legs. “Where do you want me?” He asks.

“As many as I want.” Morna purrs and rubs Sherlock’s belly. “Wherever you’re most comfortable.”

Sherlock moans as his belly rubbed.  
Udos hums. “Roll onto your side, Morna.” He says, helping her over.

Morna rolls over onto her side with Udos’ help, already wet and ready around the plug. 

Sherlock lifts her leg high and places it on his shoulder. He takes out the plug and thrusts into her, before any of John’s come comes out. He pulls John and Udos in close who both thrust into Morna without a second’s hesitation.

Morna holds onto the bed, moaning as they take her.

Sherlock holds onto John as they awkwardly fall into time with one another.  
“Come on Morna. I know you can be so much louder than that.” John hums, spanking her arse.

Morna moans loudly as John spanks her, pressing her arse back against them for more.

John sparks Morna more, and harder, leaving bright red hand marks against her skin. “Look at you little slut. I bet you want more cocks don’t you?” He hums.

“Yes!” Morna whines.

John tuts. “Too bad there’s only the three of us.” He reaches down to the base of Udos’ shaft and touches it gently, winking at him.  
Udos smiles and speeds up his thrusts, as the other two work to catch up.

Morna’s whole body jiggles as they fuck her, feeling each of their cocks work in and out of her slick engorged cunt.

Sherlock is the first to come, he cries out loudly as he fills Morna with his cum. His whole body shakes as he comes, his belly bouncing on Morna.

Morna moans and holds onto Sherlock as she takes his cum deep inside her.

Sherlock pulls out and just manages to crawl to Morna’s side before collapsing onto his back, moaning as his feels a swift kick to his kidney.  
John and Udos continue to fuck Morna roughly, using their godly strength to thrust in harder.

“You did so good.” Morna kisses Sherlock. “If one of you gets under me and the other over my back it’ll be easier for you both to fuck me at once.” She mumbles to John and Udos.

Udos smiles and shuffles under Morna, as John lays on her back, as she asked.  
Sherlock nuzzles in close to Morna. “Our babies don’t like all the exercise. I think I’ll stop with getting fucked in future.” He hums, rubbing at his belly to calm them.

“Okay.” Morna nuzzles Sherlock, her breasts in Udos’ face.

Udos smiles and plays with Morna’s breasts, squeezing and pinching them until they’re leaking over him.  
Sherlock turns Morna’s head, and kisses her passionately.

Morna moans into the kiss with Sherlock as Udos’ makes her nipples leans. She holds onto Sherlock, deepening the kiss and holding him close.

John growls as he bits Morna’s shoulder, leaking into her. “I’m almost there, little slut. Are you ready for my children?” He moans.  
Udos smiles and spreads Morna’s milk over her body, moaning loudly.

“Yes yes yes please!” Morna begs, pushing back against John.

John thrusts a few more times into Morna before adding his own cum to Sherlock’s inside her. He growls loudly, as he thrusts through his orgasm.

Morna moans and comes hard around John as he comes inside her.

Udos cries out and stop his hips as he comes into Morna. As he does, John reaches down and touches the base of Udos’ shaft, doing some quick silent magic.

Morna mewls as she’s filled, her belly expanding even more.

Both Gods pull out of Morna, and John clicks his fingers a plug reappearing in her. He rolls off Morna and lays beside Sherlock, panting heavily.  
Udos keeps his arms around Morna, pinning her on top of him.

Morna mewls as the plug is back and presses close to Udos, slowly relaxing.

Sherlock smiles up and Morna and kisses her softly. “What was John doing with your cock Udos?” He asks.

Morna hums happily and kisses Sherlock back.  
“A bit of magic.” Udos chuckles.

“I think I managed to make him fertile.” John hums. “But we’ll see what Morna’s given birth.”  
Sherlock nods and presses in close to John. “How many babies can I carry John?” He asks.

Morna blushes and smiles happily, cuddling into Udos.  
“Mm to be safe I’d say four or five max. We’ll see how the twins go first tough.” John nuzzles Sherlock.

Udos smiles and kisses Morna, “you did so well. So well. I’m so proud, beautiful.”  
Sherlock nods and starts to turn over to face John. “Will you still love me just as much when Morna’s bigger and carrying more?” He asks.

Morna blushes and misses Udos back. “I’m so happy..”  
“Of course I will. I love you so so so much and nothing will ever change that.” John nuzzles Sherlock. “I promise.”

Udos smiles and peppers kisses over Morna’s face. “I’m happy too. I love you Morna. We all love you.” He says softly. “And I missed you so much.”  
Sherlock nods and smiles. “I love you too John.”

“I love you, too. So much.” Morna giggles, so happy.  
John smiles softly and holds Sherlock close.

Udos smiles and kisses her hard.  
Sherlock rolls onto his back and taps Morna’s shoulder. “Morna, whose tummy is bigger now?” He asks, having watched it expand slightly with all the come she received.

Morna kisses him back deeply. “Mm lets see.” She rolls over so they can look at their big bellies.

Sherlock giggles and kisses Morna’s cheek. “Is that all cum?” He asks.  
John and Udos rub their bellies, checking the size. “Sherlock’s just edging it, but it’s almost the same.” John concludes.

“Lots of cum.” Morna giggles and smiles happily.

Sherlock giggles and pokes at Morna’s stomach. “How many babies will that make?” He asks, as he massages his hand into the side of her belly.

“Mm as many as I want.” Morna grins. “Do you have a number in mind?”

Sherlock shakes his head. “More than five. As many as you think you can carry, and still walk. When you’re nine months pregnant. I want us to show off our bellies together around here.” He giggles and blushes brightly.

“Mm okay.” Morna smiles and kisses Sherlock.

“Really?” Sherlock asks. “How many babies will that be?” He asks, grunting as he kneels up and rubs and massages Morna’s stomach, his own stomach pressing into Morna’s side.

“Mm maybe eight or nine. I haven’t decided yet.” Morna purrs.

Sherlock giggles and kisses her belly nine times. “There one for each of your babies.” He smiles as he lays back down.

Morna blushes and leans in, kissing Sherlock tenderly.

Sherlock smiles and wraps his arm under Morna’s shoulders. “You’re beautiful.” He whispers.

“So are you.” Morna runs his belly.

Sherlock smokes and arches into her touch.  
John kisses Sherlock and Morna’s cheeks. “I going to speak with some others, are you two okay here by yourself?” He asks.

“I think so.” Morna smiles and massages Sherlock’s belly gently.

Sherlock smiles and holds Morna close, arching his back as much as he can.  
John smiles and leaves the room, followed by Udos, closing the door behind him.

“Good?” Morna smiles.  
“Happy?” Udos chuckles as he follows John. 

Sherlock nods and rubs his belly against Morna’s. “Are you happy?”  
John nods and smiles. “How can I not be, with those two in there, waiting for me?” He asks.

“Very.” Morna smiles. “Are you?”  
Udos chuckles and nods. “I hear that.”

Sherlock nods. “I... it’s more than I could have dreamed off. When it was just me and John, I wanted to be pregnant forever with his babies. And then when John said he could get you pregnant, I wanted us both to get pregnant at the same time, grow children together. Be together, sleep and eat and spend time together, and have a bath together. Maybe even be fucked together.” He smiles and rubs her belly. “I’m happy, this is the life I want.”  
John smiles. “I’m sorry for not asking whether you wanted to get Morna pregnant. But the way you look at her.”

Morna blushes and smiles. “Together. Always.” She nuzzles Sherlock.  
“No no. I wanted to. It felt so good to seed her.” Udos smiles.

Sherlock smiles and holds Morna close. “I love you. I won’t be able to give you the rough sex, I know you’ll want, but we can still make each other orgasm.” He smiles.  
John nods. “Congratulations, you’re the second ever God to get someone pregnant.” He smiles.

“I just want to be with you.” Morna kisses Sherlock’s cheek.  
Udos laughs and smiles. “Congrats for knocking her up with me.”

Sherlock smiles, “Tell me about your pregnancies before? How many babies did you have?” He asks.  
John laughs. “I’ve done it enough times.”

“I’ve had a few. John’s gotten me pregnant for each. Maybe a hundred babies in total.” Morna hums.  
“Well if you ever need help just let me know.” Udos chuckles. “Who are we going to go see?” 

Sherlock smiles. “That’s a lot of babies. How many have you carried in one go? What’s the maximum?” He asks, rubbing her belly. “I’m guessing it’s more than what a human can carry.”  
John shakes his head. “I didn’t have anyone in mind. I just wanted to give them both some privacy. You know I can get anyone pregnant right?” He asks. 

Morna nods. “For humans there’s safety issues with carrying to many babies. For me I’m not human so I can carry as many as I’d like. The most I’ve ever carried at once was seventeen but I could have done more I suppose.” She smiles softly.  
“Ah.” Udos nods. “Yeah I guess I did know that.”

Sherlock smiles, “what’s it like, carrying a lot? How big were you when you carried seventeen?” He asks, imagining her belly the same width as the bed as she laid on her side.  
John smiles. “I’m just saying, you’ve got a good physic for carrying babies.”

“I was huge. I had to be carried everywhere but mostly I lounged in bed eating and fucking.” Morna giggles. “It was amazing. Feeling them all move around inside me. Growing bigger everyday.”  
“Mm very funny.” Udos chuckles and pulls John in for a kiss. “You just want to seed everyone now that you’ve got the taste for it again.” 

Sherlock smiles. “If you want to be that big again, I’d love to take care of you here. Feed you, and fuck you. Belly rubs. Anything you’d want.” He blushes.  
“If I get everyone massively pregnant, then I’ll become leader.” John laughs as he kisses Udos back. 

“Oh Sherlock you’re a genius!” Morna kisses Sherlock deeply.   
“Mm leader by kinky default.” Udos smirks and nips at Johns lips. 

Sherlock giggles and kisses Morna’s back. “I want to take care of you, because I love you.”  
John smirks. “When everyone else is laid up in bed, there’s just me and Kia, to rule everyone and everything. We’ll be in charge.”

“Sherlock, you can become a priest for me. Worship me. I can make you live forever.” Morna grins.   
“World domination.” Udos laughs.   
“John!” Kia slips down the hall. “Did you call me? I heard my name.” 

Sherlock giggles. “I’d like that. I’d really like that.” He beams and kisses Morna passionately.  
John laughs, before turning to Kia and picking her up on his hip. “I was just joking with Udos. How have you been today? I’ve not seen you.” He says softly. 

Morna grins and holds Sherlock close, kissing him back happily.   
“Good. Playing hide and seek with Dorro.” Kia grins, the only one who actually seems to like to spend time with Dorro since they’re the one that brings things to an end. 

Sherlock smiles and rests his head against Morna’s. “I don’t know about you, but my babies are hungry, Shall we go find something to eat?” He asks, patting her stomach and sitting up.  
John beams. “And who won?” He asks, tickling her stomach and bouncing her on his hip. 

“Sure.” Morna smiles and sits up, getting dressed.   
“Me.” Kia giggles and smiles happily. 

Sherlock takes Morna’s arm and stills her. “Why don’t we wear something skimpy and matching, I feel like putting on a show with you.” He beams.  
“That’s my girl.” John smiles and kisses her forehead. “Have you said hello to Udos, again?”

“Oh I have the perfect thing!” Morna grins and nods, going to a chest. She pulls out two robes, one pink and one blue with feathers and silks. “What do you think?”  
“Hi.” Kia waves to Udos but then frowns. “Magic?” 

Sherlock nods, “I like them. Do we... wear anything underneath? Panties?” He asks, quietly.  
John frowns, “why type of magic, Kia? I used some magic on Udos to make him and Morna happier, and he used magic to make himself this big.” He says softly. 

“Panties.” Morna nods. “I don’t usually wear a bra. You can if you’d like.”  
“Ohh.” Kia nods. “I felt your magic on Udos.” 

“No bra.” Sherlock smiles. He looks down at his breasts, carrying the milk for his children. “Can you... make them bigger? Without me suckling you.” He whispers.  
John smiles. “That’s great. What are you going to do now, Kia?” He asks. 

“Sure. Suckling works the fastest but if I just touch you it works too. I can also do it without touching you but that takes longer.” Morna holds Sherlock’s hand, making his breasts bigger.   
“Mico found Dorro and I. He started yelling at Dorro so Dorro told me to go play in my room and he’d come find me in a bit.” Kia frowns, now it making sense why she’s older than her usual preschool age.

Sherlock moans as he feels his breasts enlarge. “Fuck, it always feels so good.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry, Kia. Shall we go back to your room, to wait for Dorro?” John asks. “I’ll stay with you. And Udos will come and play as well if you want.” He offers.

“Good.” Morna giggles.  
“Okay.” Kia smiles and nods.

Sherlock smiles and kisses her softly. “Thank you. You’re so cute when you giggle.” He beams.  
John starts to carry Kia to bedroom, followed by Udos. “Do you know what they were arguing about?” He asks.

Morna blushes and kisses Sherlock back happily.  
Kia shrugs. “Mico asked Dorro to do something but Dorro said no.”

Sherlock smiles and kisses her cheek. “Shall we get dressed and get going?” He asks, nudging his belly against hers.  
John nods and holds Kia close. “That’s okay. Dorro’s going to be okay. Is it just that that’s making you upset?” He asks.

“Sure.” Morna rubs his belly before moving to get dressed.  
Kia nods. “Mico is scary when he’s mad..”

Sherlock smiles and puts on his robe, tying it between his stomach and his breasts. “Is this right?” He asks Morna softly.  
“It’s okay Kia. Mico won’t hurt you. Me and Udos will make sure of that. You’re safe with you.” John promises.

“It’s perfect.” Morna grins and claps happily.  
“I know.” Kia cuddles into John. “Dorro gets sad when Mico is angry..”

Sherlock smiles and offers his arm to Morna. “Shall we?” He asks, his other arm underneath his belly.  
John smiles softly. “Shall we go find Dorro and make him happy?” He offers.

Morna smiles and takes Sherlock’s arm, walking out with him.  
“Yeah!” Kia grins.

Sherlock waddles with Morna. “I still don’t know my way around, so you’re going to have to help.” He hums. His large hips sway with every step, and his breasts bounce on top of his stomach.  
John smiles and walks the way Kia came from. He turns one corner and finds Dorro and Mico still arguing. He turns back around the corner and smiles to Udos. “Do you mind breaking that up?”

“Of course. I won’t let you get lost.” Morna smiles and points out different rooms.  
“I’d love to.” Udos nods and goes over to them. A few seconds later Mico is walking away grumbling and swearing under his breath.  
“Thank you.” Dorro says softly.

Sherlock giggles and blushes as they get wolf-whistled. He looks over to Morna and kisses her cheek. “Is this normal for you?”  
Udos nods. “John and Kia are here as well. They want to make you happy.” He smiles as he leads Dorro back to Kia.

Morna smiles and nods. “Yup.”  
“Kia.” Dorro smiles as he sees her. “Are you okay? You didn’t get to scared right?” He asks softly.

“I like your normal.” Sherlock blushes. “I’m so glad I was chosen to be John’s sacrifice, I want to stay here forever.”  
“A little.” Kia nods as she leans over to Dorro, wanting him to hug her.

“You’re not going anywhere unless you want to.” Morna nods.  
“It’s okay, sweetheart. I won’t ever let him hurt you. I promise.” Dorro hugs her and holds her close.

Sherlock smiles. “Did you say that you could make me immortal?” He asks softly.  
Kia nods, “you’re okay?” She asks quietly.

“I can. If you become my priest. Worship me which will give me strength and in turn I can keep you alive longer and longer.” Morna smiles.  
Dorro nods. “I am. You don’t have to worry about me. I’m older than everyone here. Even if they think they can push me around I won’t budge.” They smile softly.

Sherlock nods. “But... what about John?” He asks quietly.  
Kia nods and shrinks down back to her three year old state and cuddles him close. “Friend.” She beams.

“Oh no, sweetie. Nothing has to chance.” Morna shakes her head. “We can keep doing what we’re doing.”  
“Friend.” Dorro grins and holds her close. “Snack?”

Sherlock nods. “I’ll be your priest then. What do I have to do? Do I have to pray to you?” He asks. “How should I worship you?”  
Kia nods. “Daddy come and Udos.” She smiles to John and Udos.

“How ever you want. Just spending time with me can count.” Morna smiles, leading Sherlock to the kitchen.  
They all head to the kitchen.

“How about looking after you?” Sherlock offers, “making you food, feeding you, belly rubs, having sex? Bathing with you. All the stuff that makes you feel good.”  
Kia smiles and starts to babble about their hide and seek game.

“It all counts.” Morna smiles and nods.  
Dorro smiles and talks with her.  
“He’s good with her.” Udos says to John softky.

Sherlock smiles and sits Morna down, “What would you like to eat?” He asks, softly.  
John nods. “It’s nice, knowing Kia has friends here. I’m always worried because there’s no one else her age. It’s good to know she isn’t lonely.”

“Mm toastie cheese.” Morna smiles.  
Udos nods. “I’m glad too.”

Sherlock nods, “coming up.” He starts to make them both cheese toastie. “What would you like to drink?”  
John smiles. “I can’t wait until Sherlock gives birth, then Kia will have children her own age to play with.”

“Just a water.” Morna smiles. “Do you need help?”  
Udos smiles and nods. “Then Morna with even more siblings.”

Sherlock shakes his head. “I’m okay. I want to do this for you.” He hums.  
John chuckles and nods. “Yeah.”

“Okay.” Morna blushes and smiles softly.  
“I’ll tell you what. When she has the babies we’ll see how many are yours and how many are mine. If you knocked her up with more I’ll let you get me pregnant. But if she has more of mine I knock you up. Then we’ll fuck get again and keep doing it over and over and over.” Udos smirks.

Sherlock smiles, once he’s finished cooking the food, he takes it over to the table by Morna. “May I feed you?” He blushes.  
John smiles. “Deal. I think, no matter who gets pregnant, we should agree on how many we carry. How many are you comfortable with?” He asks.

“I’d love it.” Morna pulls him in for a kiss.  
“One or two max.” Udos nods. “You?”

Sherlock smiles and kisses Morna before pulling a chair over in front of her, and sits down. He shuffles in as close as possible, his legs around his and his stomach nudging against her knees. “Are you hungry?” He asks.  
“I’ll carry the same amount as you. Then it’s fair.” John hums, not wanting to tell Udos that he would happily carry as many as Morna does.

Morna leans in, her breasts pressed against Sherlock’s as she kisses over his jaw. “Starving.”  
Udos smirks. “I could probably knock you up right now and you’d be so happy with that.”

Sherlock hums, and puts the plate on Morna’s belly, before starting to feed her slowly. “I like this.” He whispers.  
John smiles. “That’s literally my job.” He smiles as he leads Udos, Dorro, and Kia in the kitchen, he stops as he sees Sherlock and Morna presses close together.

“So do I.” Morna giggles as she eats, picking up a half and holding it up for Sherlock to eat.  
“Oh wow.” Udos blinks.  
Kia squirms in Dorro’s arms as she sucks on her fingers, wanting to go to Morna and suckle.

Sherlock giggles as he sees John and Udos before taking a bite from the offer half.  
John nods and takes a step forward, before stopping. He takes Udos’ hand and squeezes it. “Should we er...?” He asks.  
Dorro frowns. “Hey Kia, What’s wrong? What do you want?” He coos, stroking her hair to try to calm her.

Morna hums happily and kisses Sherlock after he takes a bite.  
“Sure?” Udos nods, squeezing Johns hand back.  
“Hingee.” Kia sucks on her fingers.

Sherlock smiles and feeds Morna more. “Tonight, we should go have a buffet, with the other Gods.” He blushes.  
John walks Udos closer and leans against Sherlock’s back. “Are you two have fun?” He asks, leaning down and rubbing Sherlock’s stomach, making him moan.  
“You’re hungry. Are you... wanting to suckle?” Dorro asks, “from Morna or Sherlock?”

“Mm brilliant idea.” Morna grins. “So much fun.”  
Udos chuckles and rubs Morna’s hips.  
“Morrrrrr.” Kia whines, not knowing she can suckle from Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes and kisses Morna hard.  
John smiles and runs up hands up to squeeze Sherlock’s breasts, making him moan into Morna’s mouth.  
Dorro nods and steps up to Morna. “We have someone else whose hungry. Do you mind, letting her suckle, Morna?” He asks.

Morna kisses Sherlock back deeply before pulling back a bit. “Mm of course.” She smiles and opens his arms for Kia.

Sherlock smiles and continues to feed Morna.  
Kia wiggles in Morna arms and tries to suckle through her robe.

Morna opens her robe and lets Kia have her nipple to suckle. She holds Kia close and pets Kia’s hair gently as she eats what Sherlock gives her.

Kia suckles from Morna, her hands gasping at her breasts.  
Sherlock smiles and shuffles closer, Morna’s knee pressing against his erect cock, and their bellies pressing against each other.

“Good girl.” Morna rubs Kia’s back. She subtly rocks her leg against Sherlock’s cock.

Kia drools around Morna’s breast, dripping milk down them both.  
Sherlock moans and puts the food aside, reaching between Morna’s legs and nudging her plug.

Morna smiles softly and wipes Kia’s face gently. She gasps softly as Sherlock touches her plug.

Kia continues to suckle from Morna.  
Sherlock smiles and wiggles the plug as best he can.

Morna mewls softly, rocking her hips.

Sherlock smiles and and leans forward further. As he does, his stomach unbalances him and falls to the floor on his bottom. He whimpers and looks up at John, sadly. He rolls onto his hands and knees and struggles desperately to stand up.

“Sherlock.” John frowns and scoops him up. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He checks Sherlock over, feeling his belly.

Sherlock shakes his head and nuzzles into John, blushing furiously. “I’m okay.” He whimpers.

John frowns and continues to check Sherlock over, making sure the babies are safe inside him. “Okay.”

Sherlock nuzzles into John’s neck, embarrassed. “I want to go back to bed.” He whines.

“Okay.” John scoops Sherlock up and takes him back to bed.

Sherlock curls into John and closes his eyes until they were out of the room. “How pathetic did I look?” He whispers after a while.

“You did not look pathetic. You looked like my husband on the floor. Are you sure you’re okay?” John kisses his head.

“I’m just embarrassed.” Sherlock nods. “My bum might be bruised though.” He sighs and looks up at John. “I must have looked like a beached whale, stranded and unable to move and big. Massive.”

“You were gorgeous.” John kisses Sherlock.

“You don’t have to lie.” Sherlock sighs. “I bet Morna would be laughing if she didn’t have Kia in her arms. Oh God did Udos say anything?” He whines, blushing again.

“No Sherlock. She wouldn’t have laughed. When a pregnant person falls it’s very serious. They can hurt themselves of the baby badly. They were both very worried until I examined you to make sure you were okay.” John frowns.

Sherlock nods. “Are The babies okay?” He asks. “I didn’t hurt them being stupid did I?” He asks.

“No they’re fine.” John nods and lays Sherlock on the bed.  
Udos knocks on the door and comes in when John tells him. “Are you okay? Are you injured?” He immediately goes to Sherlock’s side.

Sherlock rolls onto his side and cups Udos’ cheek. “I’m okay, I’ll be bruised in the morning, and my pride’s wounded but I’ll be okay.” He whispers, blushing.

“Oh darling.” Udos holds Sherlock close, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m carrying you everywhere from now on.”

“No no please. I’ll be okay. I just won’t be stupid.” Sherlock sighs. “Where’s Morna?” He asks, softly.

“Finishing feeding Kia. She didn’t want to bring Kia in just in case you were hurt.” Udos pets Sherlock’s hair.

Sherlock nods and smiles. “I... I want her close. I made a deal with her.” He hums, nuzzling into Udos’ hand.

“I’ll go get her.” Udos nods and kisses Sherlock before going.

Sherlock nods and rolls over to face John. “I’m sorry. I made a deal with her. If I become her priest that she’ll let me live forever.” He frowns.

“Oh love you don’t have to be sorry. And you don’t have to be with her every second to be her priest.” John caresses Sherlock’s face.

“I know but I want to be. I want to be her aide.” Sherlock hums. “I love her, just as much as I love you John.”

“Okay, love.” John smiles softly and nuzzles Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles. “John, you know about babies, how many can Morna carry at once?” He asks.

“I think around twenty is her max if they’re all the same but they can be from multiple partners and different pregnancies.” John hums. “She can grow them at different rates also.”

“Oh- How does that work?” Sherlock asks. “Won’t She give birth to children too early, when she goes into labour?” He asks.

“No she won’t. She’ll only give birth to the ones that are ready.” John nods. “She can control her entire reproductive tract.”

“Oh that’s cool.” Sherlock hums. “I wish I was a God.”

“You will. Soon. We just have to get all the others to agree to make you one.” John kisses Sherlock’s cheek.

Sherlock smiles. “Will Udos say yes?” He asks.  
As he does Udos walks through the door, with Morna, Kia, and Dorro. “Will I say yes to what?” He asks.  
“Will you let me be a God?” Sherlock asks. “Will you all?”

“Of course.” Udos nods.  
“Yes!” Morna smiles and nods, laying in bed with Sherlock and Kia still suckling.  
Kia hums happily and nods.  
“If you want to.” Dorro nods.

“How many do I have to win over?” Sherlock asks. “There’s Tylol and Greig as well. How many more?” He cuddles up next to Morna, kissing her cheek softly.

“Helea will say yes. And then there’s a handful after that. And Mico..” Dorro frowns.  
Morna nuzzles Sherlock.

“Will he say no?” Sherlock asks. “What if I let him have his way with me tonight?” He asks softly. “Will He say yes?”

“No.” They all say in unison.  
“You don’t want him to have you.” Morna shakes her head.  
“He won’t agree if he thinks I’ve already agreed. He can’t know. He’ll do the opposite of whatever I do.” Dorro says.  
“He doesn’t care about his lovers. He doesn’t care about anything but war.” John frowns.

“So how do I get him to agree?” Sherlock asks, holding a hand out for Dorro. “Why does he do the opposite to you?”

“Nothing. I’ll get him to agree.” Dorro nods. “He is war and I am time. He thinks he can push me into doing things that aren’t supposed to happen yet.” They sigh. “If he hears me say no to your request he’ll agree immediately and then when I agree he’ll be to prideful to take it back.”

“Thank you Dorro. I am sorry that he’s like that with you.” Sherlock says, sitting up and opening his arms. “What would I be the God of?” He asks.

“That depends if you have a talent for something.” Dorro cuddles Sherlock.

Sherlock shrugs. “For carrying babies?” He asks. “Or- I can read everything about a person just as they walk past.” He hums.

Dorro raises a brow. “How do you do that second one?”

Sherlock shrugs. “Are we able to see Earth anywhere? Let me see a human I’ve never met, and I’ll read their life history for you.” He hums.

Dorro nods and snaps his fingers, a small orb appears in his hand with a reflection of earth.

“Okay you choose a human, and I’ll tell you about them.” Sherlock hums. “Do you have any way of checking?”

“I know everything about them.” Dorro nods. “Her.” He points to a woman.

“She’s not married, and not in a relationship, going by the length of her skirt and cut of her top. But she’s obviously looking. She’s got a cat at home, you can see the fur on her shoes. No wait, two cats. She doesn’t work in the public eye, but she still sees many people. I’m guessing she’s a receptionist, going by her makeup and nails. And probably on her own laptop, and she carries on shoulder more tensed than the other. With the make of her clothes, I would say she works for a FTSE 100 company.” Sherlock finishes with a nod.

Dorro blinks. “You’re.. completely correct.”

Sherlock smiles. “I would be able to tell more if I had a conversation with her.” He hums. “Can I be the God of that?” He asks, turning to the other Gods.

“You’re a natural.” Udos grins.  
“Perfect.” Morna smiles.

“So does that mean I’ll be the God of observations?” Sherlock asks, rubbing his belly.

“If you want.” John smiles softly.

“I- I’m not good at anything else.” Sherlock frowns.

“Yes you are. This is just what you’re breathtaking at.” John nuzzles Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes and lays back down beside John. “Will I still be able to get pregnant when I’m a God?” He asks. “What will I be able to do?”

“Morna can get pregnant so I’m sure you can as well.” John nods and rubs Sherlock’s back. “You can do whatever you like. If you want to be in bed all day eating sweets and having babies that’s perfect. If you want to walk the earth I’ll be right there with you.”

“Maybe both.” Sherlock hums. “I’d want to say thank you to someone. My brother. He brought me up since he was 10 and I was 3. I want to thank him. How..? What’s allowed?” He asks.

“It’s up to you. You can go visit him or we can bring him here.” Morna says softly.

“Can He come here?” Sherlock asks. “I think he would like to see that I’m okay.” He says softly. “You should warn him about this.” He says, motioning to his body.

“I don’t know if I can travel to earth this big right now.” Morna says softly.  
“I don’t think I should go get him. People don’t like it when they see me coming.” Dorro hums.  
“I’ll go.” Kia grins.”

Sherlock smiles. “You’ll have to be a bit bigger. He won’t take you seriously if you’re a child.” He hums. “Or you could go with John.”  
John nods. “I’ll take you like this Kia. Jump into my arms.” He smiles, opening them for her.

Kia grins and hops into John’s arms, cuddling into him.

John smiles. “I’ll bring him here, and warn him about the pair of you.” He says to Sherlock and Morna. He goes with a pop and the smell of sulphur. He lands just outside Mycroft’s place of work, at the village hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell us what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell us what you think! (o^^o)


End file.
